Who Would have Thought
by Oliviet
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are sent on an undercover job, emotions start to run on high. They realize how much they actually care about each other, but there's only one thing standing in their way...Kathy.
1. Ch1 Undercover

"You two will have to go undercover as husband and wife to catch this guy," Cragen told them.

Elliot snorted.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, this is a black tie gala event. I was picturing you in a dress," Elliot snickered.

"Do you even own a dress?" Cragen asked, starting to chuckle himself.

"Yes, I own a dress!" Olivia said, defensively.

"Okay so you'll be there as Abby and Chris Delfino. Here are your ID cards. Make sure to bring your badges and your guns. This guy will be armed," Cragen instructed.

"Where is she supposed to put a gun in a dress?" Elliot asked, looking Olivia up and down.

"Have you ever seen Miss Congeniality?" Olivia asked.

"The leg velcro thing? Special," Elliot commented. "So I'll be picking you up around 6?"

"Sounds perfect," Olivia answered.

"Thanks for doing this," Cragen called after them. "This is going to be an interesting night." 

Olivia walked down the front steps of her apartment. She saw Elliot waiting for her. She noticed his jaw drop when he saw her. He shook his head.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen my partner, Olivia Benson?" Elliot joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," Olivia returned.

"Liv, you look stunning," he breathed.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked.

She tensed up as he ran his hand through the curls in her shoulder length hair.

"It's perfect," he whispered.

Olivia wanted nothing more than for him to grab her and kiss her right then and there. But he didn't. He just walked over to the car and opened the passenger door. She sighed and got into the car. When they got there, Elliot got out and opened Olivia's door.

"Hold on," she said.

Olivia reached under her dress and took her badge off the velcro strip.

"Invitations?" the bouncer asked them at the door.

Olivia and Elliot held up their badges and fake ID cards.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Delfino, welcome," he said, catching on.

They smiled and walked in.

"Do you see a bathroom where I can hide my badge again?" Olivia asked.

"Here, I'll do it," Elliot said, pulling her into a corner.

He took her badge and got down on his knees. Olivia felt goosebumps appear on her arms as Elliot's hand brushed up her leg, trying to find the strip. She felt him find it and attach the badge. His fingers lingered there for a second, then brushed her leg on the way back down.

Elliot stayed down there and stared up into Olivia's eyes. He held her gaze as she slowly stood up. He linked arms with her and lead her into the party. Olivia's heart raced. _Last week he gives me a hug for saving his wife and son_, Olivia thought. _Now he's feeling up my leg!_

"Mr. and Mrs. Delfino!" the hostess called. "So glad you could make it! Is everything ready?"

"We have our guns," Elliot whispered. "If need be."

She nodded and told them to enjoy the party. The couple wandered over to a group of people and introduced themselves. After some small talk, a lady was nice enough to point out they were standing under a mistletoe. Olivia gulped and looked up. Sure enough, a lock of holly was dangling over her head.

"Go ahead and kiss her," the lady told Elliot. "We don't mind."


	2. Ch2 Perfect day gone wrong

Elliot turned to face Olivia. Their faces were both filled with panic. Elliot reached out and brushed a curl off her face. Olivia held her breath as Elliot pulled her towards him. He leaned in and their lips met. Olivia expected him to pull away right away, but he didn't. She pulled him closer not wanting it to end. They both pulled away after what Olivia counted to be ten seconds. She immediately blushed and looked at the floor.

"How long have you two been married?" a man asked.

"Nine years," Elliot answered, referring to how long they'd been partners.

"Any kids?" the lady asked.

"Not yet," Elliot said, looking at Olivia.

Olivia felt him looking at her and stopped looking at the floor. She looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"But my twin sister just had a baby, so we've got time yet," Elliot joked.

The small crowd laughed.

"Excuse us," Elliot said, leading Olivia away.

The crowd resumed talking.

"Since when do you have a twin sister?" Olivia asked.

"Well I couldn't very well tell them my wife just did because you're my wife. And I figured it would be kind of weird to know my ex-wife did."

"Why?"

Elliot shrugged. He sat down at the bar.

"I need a drink."

"Was it really that bad?" Olivia wanted to know.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Olivia stared at him.

"Oh that?" Elliot laughed. "No. That was... that was..."

"Everybody freeze!"

Their perp had pulled his gun. Olivia groaned as she tried to find her gun and badge. She found them just as Elliot pulled his out and told the guy to drop his weapon.

"Two against one? That's not very fair. Maybe I should even the playing field, " he sneered.

"You shoot, we shoot," Olivia told him.

Just then, the whole building started to shake.

"Earthquake!" somebody screamed.

"In New York?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Watch out!" Elliot called, pushing Olivia out of the way of a falling chandelier. 

He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from anything else that decided to fall. Olivia turned over in his grip to face him. She looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and Elliot slipped his arms around her waist. They held their passionate kiss long after the shaking stopped. It was only when a shot was fired that they pulled away.

"Anyone hurt?" Elliot asked.

Olivia pointed to the shattered window. "Doesn't look like it."

The partners raised their guns again. Olivia stared at the guy's fingers on the trigger. The moment he shot at them, she'd shoot back. He released a shot and Olivia did the same immediately after. Her hands shook. Her aim was completely off. Instead of hitting his shoulder, she'd hit him in the head. She was about to go check on him when she heard Elliot calling her name.

Her breath caught in her throat. She turned and saw Elliot on the floor.

"Elliot!" she screamed. "Someone call 911!"

"He only hit my arm," Elliot assured her.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"He was getting ready to fire again," Elliot told her. "Liv, you saved our lives."

"But I took his," she whispered.

The sound of sirens came from outside.

"Come on," Olivia said, helping Elliot stand up.

They passed Cragen on the way out.

"I killed him," Olivia said.

"Later," Cragen said, looking at the wounded Elliot. "Just get him to the hospital."

Olivia nodded as the medics put Elliot on a stretcher. As he was put in the ambulance, he reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Don't leave me," he begged.

"Never," came her reply.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. _I think I've fallen in love with him._ Olivia thought. _I really love him._


	3. Ch3 Phone Call

Olivia was busy pacing back and forth in the waiting room, when Kathy walked in.

"Olivia!" Kathy called. "How is he?"

_What's she doing here?_ Olivia asked herself. She soon realized that she and Elliot weren't actually a Mr. and Mrs. and sighed.

"I don't know. They won't let anyone in yet," Olivia responded.

"From what Don tells me, you saved his life. First me and Elliot Jr. Now Elliot..." Kathy trailed off as a doctor stepped out of Elliot's room.

"You can see him now," he told them.

"After you," Olivia told Kathy.

"Kathy!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Thank God you're okay," Kathy said, covering him in kisses.

Olivia stood in the doorway.

"Liv," Elliot laughed. "You look really out of place in that evening gown."

"Well you had a tuxedo on," Olivia shot back.

"_Had_ being the key word here," he corrected. "Now I just have one of those stupid gowns which I do believe is open in the back."

"Thanks for sharing," Olivia remarked.

"I thought you'd like it," he teased.

She walked over and sat in the chair by his good arm. Kathy was busy cradling his injured one. As Olivia held his hand, her eyes began to fill with tears again. Elliot took his hand and wiped them away.

"Don't cry," he whispered cradling her cheek.

They both seemed to have forgotten Kathy was sitting there. They were lost in each others eyes. Kathy cleared her throat and Olivia immediately stood up.

"Come here Liv," Elliot instructed, drawing her into a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

Olivia nodded, taking in the scent of his cologne.

"I should go call Casey. Let her read me my rights," Olivia said.

"It was self-defense, Liv. You're not going to get convicted," Elliot assured her.

She simply shrugged and left the room. She lingered by the door for a moment.

"What was that?" Kathy demanded.

"What was what?" Elliot asked, confused.

"That hug!"

"Kathy, she's my best friend. She just saved my life after saving yours last week!"

Kathy sighed.

"That's why we're going to ask her to be little Elliot's godmother and if..." Elliot started.

"Elliot had been a girl her name would be Olivia, I know," Kathy finished.

Olivia walked away from the door in shock. She called Casey.

"Casey Novak," she answered.

"Hey Case, it's Olivia."

"Hey! I hear you killed our perp."

"Don't remind me," Olivia groaned. "You know originally I called to discuss that, but I have something bigger."

"Do tell," Casey pressed.

"Elliot kissed me."

"What? Where? How? Why?"

Olivia laughed sitting down on a chair.

"We were undercover as husband and wife at that party and some lady pointed out we were standing under a mistletoe ..."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes."

"Was it a quick little peck?" Casey inquired.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"How long did he hold it for?"

"Ten seconds."

"You counted?"

"You're surprised? I felt something Case, I really did and I know he felt it too."

"Okay, tell me everything that happened," Casey instructed.

"Well first he felt up my leg..."

"Excuse me?"

"He was trying to put my badge back on the velcro strap under my dress. I guess I had it up too high. And at first I thought he was just doing that to find it, but he rubbed my leg on the way back down too."

"Oh boy," Casey mused.

"After the mistletoe kiss, there was like this earthquake thing. Elliot came over and pushed me out of the way of a falling chandelier. Then he wrapped his arms around me to protect me. I turned around in his arms and he kissed me again."

"No mistletoe?" Casey asked.

"None," Olivia responded. "And it was for a lot longer. My arms were around his neck, his arms found my waist. We were completely making out. Then psycho shot a window and ruined it all."

"Wow."

"And I overheard him talking with Kathy. Elliot gave me hug in front of her and she was totally jealous!"

"No way! Kathy jealous of you?"

"You should have seen Elliot's face when I walked out of my building. I look amazing," Olivia bragged.

"Well then, tell Kathy to eat her heart out."

Olivia laughed. "Oh, but wait there's more. They want to make me Elliot Jr.'s godmother. And of he was a girl, Kathy wanted to call her Olivia."

"Awkward," Casey said.

"Seriously," Olivia chuckled. "What am I going to do Casey? I really love him."

"Tell him," Casey told her.

"How?" Olivia asked. "He's married, he has five kids..."

"He felt up your leg, kissed you, and made out with you. I'd say he likes you too."

"Yeah, but Casey I _love_ him. He told Kathy I was his best friend," Olivia said.

"Did you expect him to tell her you were his secret lover?" Casey asked.

"Well no," Olivia started. "Do you think Cragen would send us out on a stake-out anytime soon?"

"Why, so you and Elliot can sleep together?" Casey teased.

Olivia paused before saying, "No."

"I heard that pause. You get tingly when he touches you. Just imagine how you'd feel doing _that_. Think about it, Elliot on top of you, kissing your neck..."

"Casey stop!" Olivia begged.

"Not until you admit to Olivia," Casey told her.

"All right fine. I want to. But not right now, it's too soon... Yeah so that will work."

"What will?" Casey asked, confused.

"The hearing tomorrow," Olivia responded.

"She's standing right there isn't she?" Casey asked, referring to Kathy.

"Yup."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Casey," Olivia said, hanging up.


	4. Ch4 To Cheat or not to Cheat

"Olivia, will you come in here please?" Kathy asked.

"Am I in trouble?" Olivia joked.

"No. We just want to ask you something," Kathy responded.

"Okay."

"Will you be Elliot Jr.'s godmother?" Kathy pleaded.

"I'd be honored to," Olivia stated.

"That's great. Isn't that great Elliot?" Kathy asked, happily.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded.

"Who are your other kids' godparents?" Olivia asked.

"My brother and Kathy's sister," Elliot explained.

"Well I should go head home and take him off Kathleen's hands," Kathy mused.

She kissed her husband goodbye and bid farewell to Olivia.

"Is she gone?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded.

"Scoot over," Olivia told him.

She crawled into the hospital bed next to Elliot and snuggled up to him. Elliot reached over and stroked her hair.

"Elliot," Olivia started.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think...I've fallen in love with you," she told him.

"You know what?"

Olivia looked at him expectantly.

"I love you too."

"Really? You do?" Olivia asked.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes," he said smiling. "You know, I'm glad Elliot Jr. wasn't a girl. Her name would be Olivia and this might be a tad awkward."

"You could always just call me Liv," she told him.

Elliot laughed then rolled on to his side to face Olivia. He propped his head up with his left arm. Olivia reached out and stroked the sling his right arm was in.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"A little."

Olivia leaved over and kissed it.

"Ah, much better."

The two laughed. Then they couldn't stop. They laughed until their sides hurt. Finally their laughing subdued.

"What are we going to do Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I can't leave Kathy, not right now anyway. We're going to have to cheat on her."

"Great, I get to be the other woman."

"You could have changed that," Elliot told her.

"How? What could I have possibly done?"

"You could have stayed here last year instead of going on that FBI mission."

"I needed to get away from you."

"Excuse me?" Elliot was confused.

"The year before, you saved my life over that little boy's life. I realized that our personal feelings were getting in the way of our job. That's why I asked for a partner change. But that only made things worse. I couldn't think about anyone or anything but you. So I came back. But I knew I was going to do something I'd regret later. My feelings for you had gotten too strong. So when that offer came along, I took it," Olivia explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked.

"Everyone else could tell, why couldn't you?"

"I started seeing someone else when you left. And I kissed Dani."

"You what? Damn it Elliot. I wait around for you for nine years and you and Kathy finally get separated and you kiss Dani?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You weren't there! When I needed you most, you were off who knows where..."

"I came back Elliot. Kathy wanted me to get you to sign the divorce papers. Dani was gone. What was stopping you? Did you still love Kathy?"

"I signed the papers, Liv. I did. I wanted out..."

"Then don't blame me Elliot. _You're_ the one who was married. _You_ should have made the first move."

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot..."

"How long?"

"Since I met you. That first year we were partners, I'd get stressed a lot. You used to give me those neck rubs. Those amazing neck rubs. They made me melt every time. I knew there was something about you. I kept telling myself that you were married and would never love me the way I loved you. But I felt like you were flirting with me constantly. And when your marriage went on the rocks, the flirting got worse, my feelings got stronger..."

"We can be together now," he told her.

"Kathy never signed the divorce papers. Elliot don't you get it? You're still married. You blew the chance you had to be with me a long time ago."

"So what? You don't even want to try to make this work?"

"Elliot, I don't know what I want anymore. All I know is that I love you."

"That's all you need to know," he whispered.

Olivia readjusted herself so her head was laying on his shoulder. Elliot put his arm around her and stroked her arm. Neither of them said anything. Olivia yawned and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew light was streaming in from the window.

"Elliot," Olivia said, softly.

He groaned in response.

"It's morning,'" she told him.

A doctor walked in and Olivia struggled to get out of the bed.

"How are you feeling Elliot?" the doctor asked.

"Fine," Elliot yawned.

"I think we're going to let you go home. There's nothing more we can do for you here. We'll call you to schedule a check up appointment," the doctor said before leaving the room.

"How am I supposed to get dressed?" Elliot asked, complaining.

"I'll help," Olivia offered.

Olivia picked up the suit he had on last night.

"Here put on your pants," she said, handing them to him.

"I can't button them," he complained.

"Sucks for you," Olivia laughed.

"Liv, please."

"Fine. Take off that gown."

"I can't. This stupid sling is in the way."

"Here."

Olivia helped him get the sling over his head and off his arm. She buttoned his pants and went to get his shirt.

"Careful," Elliot warned.

"I got it, I got it," Olivia said.

She rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and put the sling back on.

"Thanks," he told her.

"I'll give you a ride home," Olivia offered.

"I'll see you in an hour," Elliot said, once they arrived at his house.

"You're seriously going to go to work today?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah why not? I feel up to it. Besides if I stay home, I'll be alone with Kathy."

"Okay then, see you in a hour."


	5. Ch5 Laughing

When Olivia arrived at the station, Casey was sitting in her desk.

"Your hair is still curly," Casey mused.

"Yeah I didn't have time to shower," Olivia said, fluffing her hair.

Casey raised her eyebrows.

"We talked okay? I fell asleep in his room."

"Two questions," Casey started. "Where'd you sleep and what'd you talk about?"

"In the hospital bed, next to him..."

"Tight squeeze, like you care."

Olivia rolled her eyes, then continued. "We talked about the neck rubs he used to give me. We decided we're going to cheat on Kathy."

"Liv, are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Olivia replied, confidently. "But that wasn't even the bulk of it. Casey, did you know that Elliot kissed Dani?"

Casey stared at the floor.

"Well?" Olivia pressed.

"I knew," Casey said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Casey replied. "I knew you had feelings for him. I'm sorry."

"We argued a lot too," Olivia said.

"About what?"

"That FBI job I took. How we've liked each other for a while, but never did anything about it besides flirt."

"You should have seen him when you were gone. He was a wreck," Casey told her.

"We talked about that last night," Olivia said, as Elliot walked in.

"Talked about what?" Elliot asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing," Olivia replied, blushing.

Casey sat and watched as Olivia and Elliot went from staring at each other to full out laughing.

"What's so funny you two?" Casey asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison, laughing even harder.

"Right," Casey said standing up. "I'll leave you two to laugh."

Casey wandered away, stopping to talk to Munch. Elliot and Olivia started laughing even harder. Casey spun around and glared at them.

"What?" she demanded. "Is it me?"

"No," Olivia said, trying to breathe.

Casey gave her a questioning look, then turned back to Munch. Elliot sighed as he finally managed to stop laughing. Olivia stopped shortly after. He smiled as Olivia looked up into his eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," she mouthed back.

"Olivia, Casey, my office," Cragen instructed.

Casey and Olivia looked at each other and shrugged. They reluctantly headed towards the captain's office.

"What were you laughing about?" Casey asked again.

"Nothing," Olivia said. "Really, inside joke."

"What's wrong Cragen?" Casey asked.

"Is Olivia going to have to go to trial for killing that guy?" Cragen questioned.

"I haven't checked yet," Casey confessed. "But I doubt she will. It was self-defense after all."

"You're not going to suspend me are you?" Olivia asked, worried.

"Well, I don't [iwant[/i to, but if a judge rules against you, I may have to," Cragen confessed.

"Casey please," Olivia begged.

"Liv, you're not in any trouble. Besides this guy would have been facing the death penalty had you arrested him," Casey explained.

"You should be okay. I just wanted to check in," Cragen told them.

Olivia gave him a half smile and then grabbed Casey's arm and dragged her out of the office.

"I [ican't[/i get suspended," Olivia complained. "I just can't. This job is the only time I can see Elliot!"

"Olivia," Casey started.

"No! I can't see him outside of work. Kathy will find out. I just know she will."

"She's not psychic, Liv. How's she going to find out?"

"Where else is he going to be besides with me?" Olivia asked.

Casey sighed. "Then how are you supposed to be with him? I mean if you're trying to keep your relationship a secret, you can't very well go around kissing him here."

"I know, but that's what stakeouts are for," Olivia winked.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Casey mused.

"Case, can I tell you something I've never told anybody?" Olivia asked.

"Um...okay."

"When I was undercover on that job last year, I woke up in a hospital and I was handcuffed to the bed..."

"Kinky," Casey interjected.

Olivia gave her a warning glance.

"Okay, okay sorry, I'll be good," Casey promised.

"Anyway, the girl next to me told me we were in the prison ward. But that's not the important part. She asked me who Elliot was."

"Elliot? How? What?" Casey stammered, trying to find the right words. "When did you mention Elliot to her?"

"That's just it Casey, I didn't."

"Then where did she get his name?"

"She told me I was talking in my sleep."

"What did she tell you you'd said?" Casey asked.

"Just his name, over and over."

"Did she tell you [ihow[/i you said it?"

"Like I was calling out to him. 'Elliot...Elliot...Elliot...'" Olivia reenacted.

"Sounds like you missed him."

"You have no idea," Olivia sighed.

"About what?" Elliot asked, walking up to them.

Olivia's face turned bright red and Casey started snickering.

"I'll leave you with your dreams," Casey laughed, leaving.

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Olivia hit Casey on the arm as Casey burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Casey said. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Casey!" Elliot called after her.

He turned to Olivia with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't ask," she said, shaking her head.


	6. Ch6 Blast from the Past

**Thanks for all of the reviews. :) Sorry this update is so short. The next one should be longer.**

Elliot was about to respond when Cragen started to open the door to his office. Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her out of the way.

"Way to stand in front of the door, Liv," Elliot teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"CSU called, we got a body," Cragen announced.

"Where at?" Olivia asked.

"Central Park," Cragen responded.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked, upon arriving at the crime scene.

"Thirty-seven year-old female," Warner replied. "I found a driver's license in her pocket. Says her name is Lisa Hatcher."

"Any sign of fluids?" Elliot asked.

"No, our perp used a condom," Warner answered.

"Did you say her name was Lisa Hatcher?" Olivia asked.

Warner nodded.

"Can I see the ID?" Olivia asked.

Warner nodded and handed it to her. Olivia's facial expression dropped. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Lisa," Olivia started, "was one of my best friends in high school."

"Liv," Elliot started, leaning towards her.

Olivia shook her head and moved away.

"There's an address on this ID," Olivia stated. "We should go see if she lived with anyone."

Elliot and Warner stared at her.

"Melinda, was there a ring?" Olivia asked.

"If there was the perp stole it," Warner responded.

"Come on Elliot," Olivia instructed, walking away.

Elliot said goodbye to Warner and followed Olivia. Olivia got into the passenger side of the car and stared out the window.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, getting into the driver's side.

"Yeah. I"m fine. Here's the address," Olivia replied, handing him Lisa's license.

Elliot's eyes lingered on her for a moment before starting the car. They drove to the house in silence. Olivia immediately got out of the car when they arrived at the house.

"Olivia, wait!" Elliot called after her.

She didn't stop. She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A man came to the door. Olivia was about to speak when the man cut her off.

"Olivia?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah."

"Olivia Benson?" he asked again.

"Who wants to know?" Elliot asked defensively as he walked up.

"Greg Denton," he replied.

"Oh my God," Olivia gasped. "_You_ married Lisa?"

"Actually we're engaged. But we live together. What brings you here?" Greg asked.

"Where were you last night?" Elliot asked, flashing his badge.

"Home, with Lisa. Is something wrong?" Greg panicked.

"You know Warner never said it was last night; it could have been this morning," Olivia stated.

"What could have? Liv, you're a cop now?" Greg wanted to know.

"Liv?" Elliot repeated in disbelief.

"Greg," Olivia started, "Lisa's body was found in Central Park this morning. She was raped and murdered."

"What?" Greg gasped.

"So where were you this morning?" Elliot questioned.

"You think I killed her?" Greg inquired.

"Give us an alibi and we won't," Elliot said.

"Elliot..." Olivia warned,

"How do you know this guy?" Elliot asked.

"We went to high school together," Olivia answered.

"We did more than that," Greg added.

Olivia blushed and stared at the welcome mat.

"Like what?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Not now," Olivia grumbled. "Listen Greg, we'll give you a call when we know more."

"Okay. Bye Liv," Greg said.

"Bye," Olivia mumbled, getting back into the car.

Elliot looked Greg up and down one more time before getting back into the car himself. He tried to get Olivia to talk to him, but she wouldn't respond. Olivia started to get out of the car once they were back at the station. Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the car.

"You can not keep ignoring me," he told her.

For the first time all afternoon, Olivia looked Elliot straight in the eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she started crying.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to break down," Elliot said, stroking her hair.

Olivia buried herself deeper in his grip. Elliot continued holding her until she stopped crying. Olivia sat up and wiped her eyes.

"So this Greg guy," Elliot started.

"We dated in high school," Olivia told him.

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story than that?" Elliot asked.

"Because, there is," Olivia sighed. "Would you like the cliffs note version or the full out story?"

"We've got time," Elliot said.

"We started going out as Sophomores. We had a bunch of classes together Freshman year and by Sophomore year he finally got the courage to ask me out. I guess you could say we fell for each other pretty fast. Junior year was crazy..." Olivia trailed off.

"Crazy how?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed, "After Junior prom we... well we..."

"Lost your virginity?" Elliot guessed.

Olivia nodded, "I really thought I loved him. I thought he loved me too."

"So what happened?" Elliot asked.

"I found out he was cheating on me with my friend, Lisa."

"Oh Liv."

She shrugged and sank back into his arms.

"Look at this way," Elliot started. "You get to be with me now."

He leaned in to kiss her. As soon as their lips met, someone knocked on the car door...


	7. Ch7 And They Just Keep on Coming

Startled, they pulled apart and Elliot hit his head on the car ceiling.

"Ow," he grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, reaching out to touch his head.

"Yeah. Who's out there?" Elliot wondered.

They turned and saw Casey waving at them. Olivia shook her head and opened the door.

"Why would you give us a heart attack like that?" Olivia asked.

"To teach you a lesson," Casey replied. "You shouldn't be doing that so close to the station. What if someone else would have found you?"

"I got caught up in the moment," Elliot confessed.

"You two were having a moment? Awww..." Casey teased. "Well come on, Cragen's looking for you. They found another body."

"This one better not be another ghost from high school past," Olivia groaned.

"Huh?" Casey asked, confused.

"Long story," Elliot said, getting out of the car.

Casey raised her eyebrows.

Olivia sighed, "The first dead body was a friend of mine from high school. She was engaged to an ex-high school boyfriend."

"Wow," Casey said.

When the threesome entered the building, the captain was already busy assigning tasks.

"Where have you two been?" Cragen asked.

"We went to the victim's house and talked to her fiance. He refused to give us an alibi," Elliot explained.

"It's not him, especially if you were just there talking to him," Cragen told them.

Elliot and Olivia sat down at their desks as Cragen continued talking. Olivia tried to listen as the captain talked, but she was distracted. Mainly because Elliot was playing "footsie" with her under their desks. There was that, but there was also the fact that he had kissed her again.

"Liv," Elliot started, leaning forward.

Olivia looked at him expectantly.

"Your phone is going off," he finished.

"Oh," Olivia said, picking it up.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked.

"Unknown number," Olivia replied.

"Well answer it," Elliot whispered.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

There was a long pause.

"Oh my God! Where are you?" Olivia exclaimed.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What about Elliot?" Olivia whispered into the phone. "Great. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Elliot inquired.

She was about to tell him when she noticed everyone was still staring at her.

"Alex," she whispered in his ear.

Elliot looked at her, shocked. Olivia nodded.

"So?" Cragen asked.

"So what?" Olivia asked, innocently.

"Who was on the phone?" Cragen rephrased.

"Oh that? No one," Olivia responded, standing up.

"Olivia..." Cragen started.

"Trust me, it's not important," Olivia said.

"It was important enough to tell Elliot," Casey pointed out.

"Well Elliot's Elliot," Olivia said sheepishly.

Casey stifled a laugh.

"We have to go," Olivia said, grabbing Elliot's wrist.

"Go where?" Cragen questioned. "I haven't dismissed you yet."

Olivia looked at Elliot helplessly.

"Cragen, trust me. We have to go. That call... we'll be able to explain later. Please," Elliot begged.

Olivia looked at him hopefully.

Cragen sighed, "Go. But I want a full report when you get back. Finn, Munch, go check out the newly found dead body."

"Thanks Cap'!" Olivia called as she pulled Elliot out the door.

"Would you care to explain to me what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Alex is back in New York," Olivia explained. "She thinks the guy who tried to kill her found her again."

"Liv, we put that guy in jail three years ago. People with life sentences don't usually get paroled, especially that soon," Elliot said, confused.

"Elliot she's really scared," Olivia said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Woah, wait. You're driving?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Good." 

"Liv, where are we?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know," Olivia replied.

"Are you sure you have the right address?"

"This is where Alex told me to meet her," Olivia told him.

"What if it was a trap?"

"I think I'd recognize Alex's voice, Elliot. She's only one of my best friends."

"Geez. Okay. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just stressed," Olivia apologized.

Elliot reached over and hugger her. "I know."

Olivia sank into his grip. Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"Everything's been crazy lately," Olivia complained. "With high school flashbacks and this thing with Alex... us."

"Us?" Elliot questioned.

"Sneaking around, almost getting caught."

Elliot sighed and hugged her tighter. A shadow appeared in the distance.

"Who's that?" Olivia asked, sitting up.

Elliot pulled his gun and stepped out of the car. Olivia was right behind him.

"Who's there?" Elliot called.

The shadow grew bigger and the person came out of hiding. The figure's long blonde hair blew across her face as a wind struck the alley. The woman smiled when she saw them.

"Alex," Olivia breathed.

"Olivia," Alex smiled.

She ran over and hugged her friend. Alex hugged Elliot next.

"Your hair has gotten so long," Olivia observed, picking up a strand.

"Yeah, I got tired of it being that length," Alex responded. "Yours has gotten long too, at least for you."

Olivia laughed, "I like it longer."

"So, how are you guys?" Alex asked.

"Perfect," Elliot replied, wrapping his arms around Olivia.

"Woah, wait. What?!" Alex exclaimed.

"It finally happened, Alex. Just like you always thought it would," Olivia said.

"What about Kathy?" Alex asked.

"She doesn't know," Elliot replied.

"You guys are cheating? Wow I predicted it exactly," Alex laughed.

"Yeah," Olivia said, turning her head to look into Elliot's eyes.

He smiled back.

"Aww... you guys are so cute!" Alex exclaimed.

"You think that's cute?" Elliot questioned. "Watch this!"

He grabbed Olivia and kissed her. She let herself melt in his grip. When he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around him in a sideways hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"You guys are sooo perfect for each other," Alex stated. "Elliot, how you ended up with Kathy I'll never know. What are you going to do about her anyway?"

Elliot shrugged, "I"m going to have to leave her eventually. I just don't know when."

"You're actually thinking about leaving her for me?" Olivia asked.

"Well yeah. Don't you want us to be together?"

"You know I do," Olivia responded.

"Kathy's the only thing standing in our way of getting **married**."


	8. Ch8 Proposal

**Okay so here's the dealio. I wrote this with no chapters so it's kind of hard for me to decide where to put them. So bare with me as some are short and some are long. Thanks!**

"Married?" Olivia and Alex asked in unison.

"You want to marry me?" Olivia asked, shocked.

Elliot took her hands.

"Olivia, I've fallen in love with you. And there is nothing more I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you. I want to leave Kathy, so the two of us can be together forever."

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. She stared at Elliot in shock.

"Elliot…I…" Olivia began. "I don't know what to say."

"Here's a thought," Alex started. "Say yes!"

Olivia laughed. She looked into Elliot's blue eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat. She knew what she had to say.

"Elliot, I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone. I love you and I would love to marry you…" Olivia trailed off.

"But?" Elliot asked.

Olivia wiped her eyes.

"You and Kathy have five kids. And Eli isn't even a year old yet. I don't want to take you away from them."

"I can still see them, Liv. When Kathy and I were separated, I still managed to see them. And Kathy and I… she hasn't talked to me since that day at the hospital. You'd think having Eli around would make things better, but it hasn't. Our marriage is so messed up, _he _can't even fix it. But us… we can put up with each other and we're both equally stubborn. You're something I can't live without," Elliot explained.

"El," Olivia shook her head.

Olivia's cell phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it," Elliot instructed.

"But it's Cragen," Olivia protested.

"Don't," Elliot argued.

"Hello?" Olivia answered, reluctantly.

Elliot groaned and smacked the hood of the car. He walked over and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Olivia bit her bottom lip as she listened. Alex went over to talk to Elliot.

"She's afraid of commitment," Alex told him.

"I know she is," Elliot sighed. "I just thought with me, it would be different."

"Don't give up, Elliot. She wants to, she's just scared. Maybe you should have divorced Kathy before you proposed."

"I really wasn't planning on doing that right now anyway. We came here to help you, but my emotions overwhelmed me. And that _never_ happens, aside from my anger problem… Liv is just so special. She means everything to me."

"And you're her world. You're the only, excuse the pun, 'stable' thing she has."

"She has Casey," Elliot argued.

"But she's had you longer," Alex pointed out. "Trust me. She'll come around."

Olivia hung up her phone and walked over to them.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Greg is at the station asking for me," Olivia replied.

"Why?" Elliot demanded.

"I'm really sorry, Alex. I know we were supposed to help you, but we have to go," Olivia said.

"Why?" Elliot asked again.

"He won't leave. Cragen's desperate," Olivia responded. "Alex…"

Alex cut her off, "I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. " I thought the whole point of meeting you out here was to avoid that."

"Well I thought about it and I decided that I might need all of the help I can get!"

Elliot was fuming by the time they reached the precinct.

"Jealous much?" Alex whispered.

Elliot glared at her.

"Who is this Greg guy, anyway?" Alex asked.

"The guy she lost her virginity with back in high school," Elliot explained.

"Oh, awkward ," Alex said.

As expected, when Alex walked in with them, everyone seemed to notice an extra presence and turned to stare.

"Alex?" Munch and Finn asked in unison.

"What the?" Cragen wondered, coming out of his office.

"Where's Greg? Elliot can explain her while I try to get Greg to leave," Olivia stated.

"In the interrogation room," Munch responded.

Olivia walked away as Elliot tried to explain Alex. _This is the last thing I need right now_, Olivia thought., opening the door.

"Olivia!" Greg exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Hi," Olivia said flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied happily.

"Okay, you saw me. I have to go now."

"Wait!"

He got up from the chair and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Olivia commanded.

"I thought we could pick up where we left off."

He pinned her against the wall.

"Your fiancé just died and I'm engaged," Olivia said, squirming to get away.

"I don't see a ring."

"That's because I don't have one yet."

"Well then it's not official," Greg stated, trying to kiss her neck.

"Get off of me!" Olivia screamed.

He didn't stop.

"Greg, I'm serious! Stop it!"

His hands started to rub her back. She kneed him in the gut and he fell to the floor. Olivia ran for the door, but Greg grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"Get off!" she screamed again.

"Did you hear that?" Elliot asked from the office area.

"Hear what?" Finn asked.

"It sounded like Liv screaming," Elliot said, running back to the interrogation room.

He flung open the door to find Olivia helplessly trying to get away from Greg.

"Get away from her!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed.

Greg refused to stop. A crowd had gathered outside of the room. Elliot ran over and pulled him off of Olivia. Finn ran over and cuffed the guy. Olivia fell, crying, into Elliot's arms. He rocked her back and forth.

"You're okay," he told her. "I have you now. You're okay."

"Can we arrest this guy for something?" Munch asked.

"Assaulting a police officer?" Alex offered.

"Works for me," Munch replied. "Come on buddy, I'll read you your rights."

By now Casey had showed up.

"What happened?" Casey asked, rushing in.

"He just came at me. He wouldn't stop," Olivia sobbed.

"He won't get near you again," Elliot promised. "I won't let him."

Olivia clung to Elliot tighter. She never wanted him to leave her. It was in that moment that Olivia realized just how much she loved Elliot Stabler.

"Liv," Casey started. "Did he rape you?"

Olivia shook her head, "He tried to."

"When our cases come to life," Alex quipped.

"Elliot," Olivia began, "I…"

"You okay Olivia?" Cragen cut her off, entering the room.

Olivia shrugged, refusing to let go of Elliot.

"She'll be fine," Elliot assured him.

"Where is he now?" Casey asked. "Greg that is."

"In a holding cell," Cragen replied.

"I want a restraining order out on him," Elliot demanded.

"If that's what Olivia wants," Cragen said.

Olivia nodded, "Do it."

"I'll get on that," Casey stated.

"I'll come with you," Alex offered.

The ADAs left the room. Cragen walked over to the couple sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cragen pressed.

"As long as I don't have to go through that again," Olivia confessed.

"Cragen, can you give us minute?" Elliot asked.

"Sure," Cragen sighed.

He left, closing the door behind him.

"You were saying?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I told Greg that I was engaged."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean…?"

Olivia nodded and took his hands.

"I want to be your wife."

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," Olivia laughed.

He kissed her then rested his forehead against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much," Elliot whispered.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered back.

The sling that had once held Elliot's wounded arm had been replaced with a bandage.

"I can't believe this is happening," Olivia said, touching his bandage. "And to think it all started with this."

"Oh it started long before that, Liv. You said yourself you felt sparks when we first met."

"Yeah well. You were still pro-Kathy back then," Olivia stated.

Elliot stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on," he said.

Olivia took his hand and stood up.

"Should we give the people one more shock today?" Elliot asked.

"Might as well just get it over with," Olivia suggested.


	9. Ch9 Meant to be?

Again thanks for all of the reviews. This chapter seems kind of lacking to me, but oh well. The next one will be more intense, promise! I heart you! Haha

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the room hand in hand. Alex and Casey were still there and when they saw the two holding hands, their eyes widened. They both started making gestures to make them realize what they were doing. Olivia laughed as Elliot led her to the center of the room. She turned to face him and he kissed her in front of everybody.

"What are you doing?!" Casey exclaimed.

"Elliot proposed," Alex whispered. "I guess she just told him yes."

"He what? But Kathy… I'm confused," Casey rambled.

"Stabler! Benson! What is going on between you two?" Cragen asked.

"Kathy and I are getting divorced," Elliot announced.

The office buzzed with whispers and speculations.

"And Olivia and I have been seeing each other secretly ever since I got shot," Elliot finished.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand as she prepared for their response.

"As in dating?" Munch asked.

"Yeah Munch, like dating," Casey cleared up for him.

"You knew about this?" Cragen asked her.

Casey nodded, sheepishly.

"You two in my office now!" Cragen ordered.

Olivia looked at Elliot, worried. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They followed Cragen into his office.

"Close the door," Cragen instructed.

Elliot did so.

"Was I not clear when I told you how I felt about relationships like this when you first started working here?" Cragen asked.

"Captain…" Elliot started.

"No. Just listen," Cragen started. "Something like this could ruin your partnership, your friendship. I want you two to stop."

"It's not going to ruin anything. We're not going to break up," Elliot protested.

"How can you be so sure?" Cragen asked.

"Because," Olivia started, "He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You're engaged?" Cragen inquired. "Does Kathy know?"

"She doesn't even know we're getting divorced yet," Elliot confessed.

"Elliot," Cragen warned.

"I know it sounds bad," Elliot began.

"Sounds bad? It _is_ bad. You're married and engaged at the same time!" Cragen argued.

"It's not that bad," Olivia protested. "I understand that he and Kathy are still together. But they're not going to be for long. Elliot said she hasn't talked to him since he got shot. She doesn't care anymore and I do."

"I'm sorry, but I have to suspend you two," Cragen told them.

"What? That's not fair!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Cragen, there are things in life that people regret doing. I love my kids, but marrying Kathy is one of those things. Olivia makes me happy. She makes me feel like I haven't in the longest time. You can't suspend us because we love each other," Elliot protested.

"Cragen please. I just had some major work done on my car. I need this job to pay it off," Olivia complained.

"Finish the case you're working on," Cragen ordered. "Maybe I'll be in a better mood after that."

Cragen got up and left his office. Elliot and Olivia sighed.

"He won't suspend us Liv. We're his best detectives," Elliot assured her.

Olivia slipped her fingers in between Elliot's and led him back over to their desks.

"When did he propose?" Casey asked.

"Today," Olivia replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did Cragen want?" Alex asked.

"He's crazy," Olivia sighed. "He wants to suspend us for falling in love. That's not exactly something I can control."

"Liv, I have to go," Elliot told her.

"No! Why?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I have to go talk to Kathy. Tell her things aren't working out between us. Bring up divorce," Elliot explained.

Olivia sighed.

"Hey, I know you can't stand to be away from me, but once Kathy and I are divorced, we'll be together 24/7."

"Promise?" Olivia laughed.

"Promise," Elliot smiled.

He kissed her, grabbed his coat, and left. Olivia sunk into her chair and buried her head in her hands. Casey sat down in Elliot's chair and Alex sat down on Olivia's desk.

"Do you want to marry him?" Casey asked.

"Of course I do," Olivia stated. "How could you even ask me that?"

"I think she just really misses him that much," Alex said.

"Oh right because you know them so much better than I do," Casey grumbled.

Alex rolled her eyes.

" I saw that," Casey murmured.

"So did you get the restraining order?" Olivia, asked, changing the subject.

"Never left," Alex sighed.

"Did you really expect us to leave and miss all of the drama that was bound to occur?" Casey asked.

Olivia stifled a laugh and then sighed.

"What if Kathy refuses to sign the divorce papers or something?" Olivia asked her friends.

"Liv," Casey started.

"I'm serious, Casey. She didn't sign them last time when it was _her_ idea to get a divorce. What makes you so sure she's going to sign them now?" Olivia asked.

"Divorce isn't something I deal with, but there has to be something in the system somewhere to make her," Casey replied.

"There has to be," Alex added. "If someone is stuck in an abusive marriage, there has to be a way out."

"Yeah _abusive_ marriage," Olivia pointed out. "Their marriage isn't abusive, just argumentative."

"We'll figure something out, Liv. I promise," Casey told her.

"Yeah," Alex added. "You and Elliot are meant to be together. We're not going to let anything stand in the way of true love."

"Thanks guys," Olivia said. "I'm going to need all of the help I can get."


	10. Ch10 Just Sign Them!

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kathy spat.

"That," Elliot said, pointing at her. "_That's_ what I'm talking about."

Kathy groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You haven't said a word to me in a week! We fight all of the time. Face it Kathy, this marriage is over!" Elliot exclaimed.

"No! Don't say that!"

"It's over Kathy."

"No it's not over. Think about our kids, Eli especially."

"We almost got divorced once before," Elliot pointed out. "They were ready to deal."

"But now we have Eli, you just want to leave him?" Kathy asked.

"No, I don't want to leave him," Elliot confessed. "I want to leave _you_."

Kathy blinked back her tears.

"I hate you!" she screamed.

"I know," Elliot said, calmly.

Kathy's fists clenched and her sadness turned to anger.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kathy demanded.

Elliot shrugged.

"Oh my God," Kathy said, figuring it out. "You're sleeping with her."

"What? No. Who would I be sleeping with?"

"Olivia."

Elliot fell silent.

"I knew it."

"No, Kathy we haven't…" Elliot trailed off.

Kathy shook her head, "Do you love her?"

"Yes," Elliot nodded. "I have for a while now."

"I can't believe you."

"We were separated. You were waving divorce papers in my face. There was a moment when I chose to see if she was okay and a little boy died because of that decision. She refused to shoot that perp because he said he'd shoot me if she did," Elliot explained.

"I know. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it was back then that we realized we had developed feelings for each other. But we didn't admit it, we didn't do anything about it until that party last week when we were forced to kiss."

"How were you _forced_ to kiss?" Kathy asked.

"There was a mistle toe, we were supposed to be husband and wife, we had to keep up appearances," Elliot summarized.

"I knew something happened at that party."

"Kathleen, how long have you been standing there?" Elliot asked, noticing his daughter.

"Long enough," she replied quietly.

"Now look what you've done," Kathy spat.

"Me? So this is my fault now?" Elliot asked.

"You started it," Kathy blamed.

"Don't play that Kindergarten crap with me!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Ughh… I can't stand you!" Kathy screamed.

The rest of their kids appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Go back to bed," Kathy ordered.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Dickie asked.

"Most likely," Elliot responded.

"I haven't agreed to that," Kathy protested.

"You hate me, you can't stand me, but you insist on staying married to me. Why? Are you trying to keep me from Liv? Do you want me to be miserable? Do you want _us_ to be miserable?"

Kathy looked up at their kids and shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "I don't want anyone to be miserable. I'm just thinking of the kids."

Elliot walked into the living room and started rummaging through his desk. He pulled out a stack of papers. He walked over to Kathy and handed them to her.

"The divorce papers," Kathy stated. "You kept them?"

"Just sign them, Kathy, please," Elliot begged.

Kathy flipped through the papers. She looked at her kids again.

"I can't," she whispered. "Not right now."

"Kathy," Elliot started.

"I'm sorry Elliot."

She ran up the stairs, passed her kids, to her room, and slammed the door.

Elliot groaned, "She locked me out."

"Where are you going to sleep Dad?" Lizzie asked. "The couch?"

"Probably," Elliot replied. "I need to clear my head."

Elliot reached for his coat.

"You're coming back, aren't you?" Kathleen asked.

"Of course," Elliot answered. "I just need to drive somewhere to clear my head. I'll be back, promise."

Elliot said goodbye to his kids, grabbed his car keys and left. For a while he didn't know where he was going. He just aimlessly drove around. He finally decided to drive to Olivia's. Elliot walked up to the buzzer box.

"Hey Liv, it's your, well, fiancé. Buzz me in."

"Elliot?" Olivia yawned, groggily.

"Yep."

A buzzing sound rang out through the night air as the apartment's main door unlocked. Elliot stepped inside and walked up to Olivia's apartment. He was about to knock when Olivia opened the door.

"Hey you," she said smiling.

"Hey yourself," Elliot responded, pulling her into a kiss.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Kathy," Elliot replied, walking into Olivia's apartment. "We had a fight and I needed to clear my head."

"Good," Olivia stated.

"Good?"

"Yeah fighting means divorce and divorce means wedding."

Elliot laughed. Olivia walked over to her bed and motioned for Elliot to follow. He laid down next to her. Olivia rested her head on his chest and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"This is nice," Elliot said.

"Just think, we'll be able to do this every night," Olivia stated.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. She smiled and snuggled closer. Elliot leaned over and started kissing her. He ran his fingers through her hair. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. He rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck. Olivia immediately thought of her conversation with Casey. _It's going to happen_, Olivia thought. _We're going to do it_. And they did.


	11. Ch11 Smut and stuff

Sorry it took me so long to update! School and dance have been keeping me really busy! We started reading Oliver Twist in English so…. Anyway, here's the smut that I was too lazy to include in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. And I was watching Fault when I wrote this chapter, so if the end seems familiar there's a reason why… I don't own "Fault" or any of the SVU characters. 

Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. Elliot Stabler was on top of her_her_ not Kathy, and he was getting ready to make love to her.

"You okay?" Elliot asked. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Yeah . I guess I'm just nervous," Olivia replied.

"Don't worry Liv. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless that's the way you like it," Elliot said with a wink.

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head no. He laughed.

"God you're even sexier when you laugh," Olivia told him. "Enough talk!"

Elliot smiled and sank down on top of her. He pressed his erection into her side. Olivia moaned at the feel of it. He kissed her, licking her lips, willing her to open up. She did and their tongues interlocked. He moved his kisses down her body and she arched her back off the bed.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with a fire in their eyes. He started to insert himself inside of her. She was tight.

"Relax, Liv." Elliot said, stroking her hair.

Olivia bit her lower lip and leaned back against her pillow with a sigh. _Why am I so nervous?_ Olivia asked herself. _It's only Elliot. Oh there it was- it _was_ Elliot._

Elliot forced himself the rest of the way inside of her. Her eyes widened when she felt the length of him. He began covering her with kisses. Olivia slid down, forcing him up her higher. She could feel an orgasm tingling in her core. She needed him in a bit further. She slid down more.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked, between kisses.

"What does it look like?"

"Baby, all you had to do was ask!" Elliot laughed.

He started thrusting inside of her. That did it. Olivia came down from her high and smiled up at Elliot. He rolled off of her and on to his side. He pulled Olivia closer to him. He kissed her forehead.

"You like that?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered with a smile. "But not as much as I like you."

"Yeah me too."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

8

"What time is it?" Elliot groaned.

Olivia rolled over to look at the clock.

"8:35!" she exclaimed. "Wow we're late for work."

Elliot laughed as he held Olivia close to him.

"I promised my kids I'd come home last night," Elliot sighed.

"Call them when you get to work," Olivia suggested.

"And tell them what?"

"You spent the night with the most amazing woman you've ever met," Olivia teased, starting to get up.

"No wait," Elliot said, pulling her back down.

She looked into his eyes and he kissed her.

"I wish we didn't have to go to work," Olivia sighed. "I wish the whole world was just in this room, right now."

"You and me both," Elliot agreed.

She let him hold her a little bit longer. 

"We should really go," Olivia whispered.

"Why?" Elliot asked. "So you can go tell Casey and Alex what happened?"

"Not exactly," Olivia said, blushing.

"Ha, ha right," Elliot laughed.

The two finally arrived at work around 9:00.

"Where've you been?" Fin asked.

"We…umm…were both running really late," Olivia stammered.

"Cragen's pissed," Fin warned them. 

Olivia gulped and looked at Elliot like a deer caught in headlights.

"He's going to suspend us," she whispered.

"No, no he's not," Elliot assured her.

"Yes he is," Olivia argued.

Cragen walked out and Olivia immediately grabbed Elliot's hand. She clung to him.

"You're late," Cragen stated.

"We're sorry," Elliot apologized. "It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't," Cragen said, flatly.

"Listen, all Kathy has to do is sign the divorce papers and we're through. Liv and I have _never_ been late for a day of work. And…"

"I know," Cragen said, cutting him off. "That's why I know it won't happen again."

Cragen walked away. As soon as he did, Olivia released the tight grip she had on Elliot. 

"Told you so," Elliot gloated.

Olivia hit him on the arm.

"I got the restraining order against Greg," Casey announced, walking in.

Alex trailed in behind her.

"Good," Olivia stated. "Alex, what are we going to do about you?"

"I don't know. I found a hotel last night," Alex responded.

"Well, if someone is still trying to kill you, a hotel probably isn't the safest place," Elliot told her.

"You can stay with me," Olivia offered.

"Okay," Alex agreed. "Thanks."

"Liv, what's that on your neck?" Casey asked.

"What does it look like?" Olivia asked back. 

"A hickey," Alex replied.

"Well then it probably is," Olivia stated.

"Probably?" Casey asked, skeptically. "What'd you do? Black out last night?"

"Not exactly," Olivia said sheepishly.

Alex raised her eyebrows. 

"What'd you do?" Casey wanted to know.

"Do you remember that phone conversation we had about a week ago? Because it went something like that," Olivia said, smiling.

"Woah wait. You two had…," Casey trailed off.

"Had what?" Alex asked, clueless.

Olivia and Casey looked at her like she was an idiot.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia. Casey raised her eyebrows at Alex. A look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh," Alex said.

Elliot, Olivia, and Casey started laughing. Alex laughed at her own stupidity.

"So how was it?" Casey asked, catching her breath.

Olivia sighed and smiled as she felt Elliot tighten his grip around her.

"Amazing," she said simply.

"I'll leave you ladies to chat," Elliot said, kissing Olivia goodbye.

Olivia stared after him as he walked away.

"You've got it bad for him," Casey told her. 

"I know. But I don't care," Olivia said, happily.

"So was it really amazing or were you just saying that because he was standing there?" Alex wanted to know.

"It was really amazing," Olivia told them. "We didn't really plan on it happening. It just did. And it was…"

Olivia shook her head and sighed.

"And afterwards he just held me. When I woke up, I was still in his arms. I love him so much."

"Aww, Liv that's sweet," Alex mused.

"I know," Olivia gloated.

"Olivia," Elliot called out, "We think we found the perp who killed your friend."

"Where at?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Over by the JFK," Elliot replied.

"What's he doing over there?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Elliot started. "Let's go find out."

(Doink, Doink)

"How are we supposed to find this guy in a crowded airport?" Olivia asked.

"I never said he was _inside_ the airport," Elliot replied.

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"The tip I got said he was a couple blocks away from the JFK," Elliot explained.

"How do we know this is our guy?" Olivia asked.

"The anonymous tip I got said this guy killed Lisa Hatcher. I have no idea if it's legit or not, but we have nothing else to go off of right now," Elliot answered.

"Just great," Olivia mumbled.

The two found themselves wandering around a group of trees.

"I hope I don't have to use this, this time," Olivia said, pulling her gun.

Elliot followed her lead.

"Me too," he told her.

A rustling noise sounded in the distance.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"It's him," Elliot whispered.

The noise grew louder.

"Where's it coming from?" Olivia asked. 

The noise grew louder still. Olivia tightened her grip on her gun. The noise stopped. Olivia spun around frantically trying to find him. Elliot made a choking noise. Olivia spun around again to see a man holding a gun to Elliot's head.

"Elliot!" she screamed. 

She raised her gun.

"Hold it!" the man exclaimed. "You shoot me, and a bullet will go straight through your friend's head."

"Not again," Olivia moaned. "This is so two years ago!"

"Liv, just shoot him," Elliot told her.

"Elliot, we've been through this. I'm not going to be responsible for your death," Olivia said, fighting back tears.

"Liv, he's killed two people," Elliot told her.

"Four actually," the man corrected. "Apparently you missed my last two victims."

"Well then I don't want to make it five," Olivia stated.

The man cocked his gun and Elliot gulped. Olivia's hand shook like it had at the party. She knew if she took a shot now, she risked accidentally shooting Elliot. There was no one around this time. Cragen and the others weren't outside and they weren't on their way. It was all up to Olivia this time.

"Just put the gun down," Olivia ordered.

"I'm not falling for that," the perp said, jamming the gun into Elliot's head.

Olivia yelped.

"I'm okay," Elliot assured her.

"Please don't hurt him," Olivia begged, through tears.

"Liv, don't," Elliot started.

Olivia started to lower her gun.

"Drop the gun," she repeated.

"All right, fine."

He dropped the gun. As soon as it hit the ground, it went off…


	12. Ch12 Bang!

I know the suspense was killing you… I know the suspense was killing you…

"Olivia!" Elliot screamed.

The perp grabbed his gun and ran. Elliot ran over to Olivia and gathered her up in his arms. The gun had shot her. Olivia gasped for breath.

"Elliot," she breathed.

"You're going to be okay," Elliot assured her, getting out his phone. "SVU portable to base. We need a bus at the JFK. We have an officer down!"

"I'm not going to make it," Olivia got out.

"No, no. Do not say that," Elliot told her. "You're going to make it."

Olivia shook her head. The sirens of the ambulance sounded in the distance.

"Hang in there, Liv. Help is almost here."

Elliot picked her up and carried her towards the ambulance. Olivia dug her nails into Elliot's hand as the medic hooked her up to oxygen.

"I'm not leaving you," Elliot promised.

The ambulance drove to the hospital and rushed Olivia into the ER.

"You'll have to wait here," the attending told Elliot.

"But," he started to protest.

Elliot sighed and sat down in a chair, burying is head in his hands. Minutes later, Alex and Casey came running in.

"Elliot!" Alex exclaimed. "Cragen told us you called in on the portable. Is everything okay?"

Elliot looked up. Casey acknowledged his blood-stained clothes.

"What happened to Olivia?" Casey asked, worried.

"It was a lot like two years ago," Elliot started. "The guy had a gun to my head and told Liv if she shot at him, he'd kill me. She got him to the drop the gun, but when he did, it went off. It shot her."

"Where?" Casey asked.

"Somewhere in the stomach," Elliot said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Elliot, are you actually crying?" Alex asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"She kept saying she wasn't going to make it. What if…?" Elliot trailed off, starting to cry.

"No. Olivia's tough. She's fearless, remember? She'll be fine," Alex assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Casey asked.

A doctor walked up to them.

"Are you friends of Olivia Benson?" she asked.

"Yes," Elliot nodded. "How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood," the doctor explained.

"Give her some of mine," Elliot offered. "We have the same blood type."

"I'm afraid there's no need," the doctor said. "She's fallen into a coma and no amount of blood will fix that."

"A coma?" the three asked in disbelief. "How?"

"It was all of the blood she lost," the doctor responded. "She's in pretty bad condition."

"Is she going to make it?" Elliot asked.

He didn't take his eyes off of Olivia's blood on his shirt.

"Only time will tell," the doctor replied. "You can see her if you like. She's in room 351."

She walked off. For a while nobody moved. Alex, Casey, and Elliot all sat in the waiting room thinking about the fate of their friend.

"Come on," Elliot said at last. "Let's go see her."

When the trio arrived at room 351, Elliot rushed in first. Olivia lay before him, living off of a machine.

"Oh Liv," he cried, taking her hand. "This is all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Casey asked.

"I should be the one hooked up to that machine, not Olivia. That bullet was meant for me," Elliot stated.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Elliot," Alex told him. "It's not your fault."

Elliot just shook his head.

"Will you at least change your clothes?" Casey pleaded. "I can't handle the sight of blood for very long."

"I would have to leave Liv to get some. I promised her I wasn't going to leave her," Elliot explained.

"I'll go see if someone has an extra shirt to give you," Casey offered.

"I'll help," Alex insisted.

Elliot pulled a chair up to Olivia's bed. He sat down and took her hand again.

"Liv, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I dragged us out there. I love you so much and I just don't know what I would do without you, especially now. I _need _you Olivia, please don't die on me."

He stroked her hair.

"Please wake up," he begged. "Please."

Meanwhile, Kathy was arriving at the hospital with Dickie.

"How did this happen?" Kathy asked.

"We were doing drills at practice and I just twisted it," Dickie replied.

Kathy sighed, "You should be more careful."

"Whatever mom, I'll be fine," Dickie said, rolling his eyes.

"Dickie Stabler?" a nurse asked.

"Right here," Dickie got up and wobbled into the room.

"Mom, you can wait out here," Dickie instructed.

Kathy sighed and reluctantly sat back down. After a few minutes she wandered off to find some water. She walked by a room, stopped, and walked by again. She saw Elliot in the room, crying over Olivia. He held her hand and she appeared to be hooked up to a ventilator.

"I love you so much," he was saying. "And I just don't know what I would do without you, especially now. I _need _you Olivia, please don't die on me."

It hit Kathy like a tidal wave. _He needs her?_ Kathy thought. _I don't think he's ever told me that._

Kathy watched as her husband stroked his partner's hair. He disappeared last night. Kathy just knew he was with _her_.

"Elliot," Kathy called out.

He looked up and saw her standing there.

"I'll be right back," Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"What happened to her?" Kathy asked.

"She was shot. She lost too much blood," Elliot explained, gesturing to his shirt. "Now she's in a coma."

Kathy nodded, taking it all in.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"Dickie twisted his ankle during basketball practice," Kathy told him. "He'll be fine, but the kids were worried about you last night. They said you left to 'clear your head' and never came back. Elizabeth is sure you left us…"

"I didn't mean to stay out all night. I _did_ just go out to clear my head, but one thing lead to another…" Elliot trailed off.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Elliot was silent.

"Didn't you?" Kathy asked again.

"I need to go back to Olivia," Elliot responded calmly.

He started to walk away.

"How could you? Why would you sleep with her?" Kathy asked.

Elliot stopped in the doorway.

"I love her," he whispered.

He walked back into Olivia's room and sat down in his chair. Kathy watched as Elliot took her hand in his. She blinked back tears. She remembered a time when Elliot cared about her that much; when she cared about him that much. Kathy finally started to realize that those days were over.


	13. Ch13 Hope

"I found one," Alex announced, walking up to Casey

Wow this one is a mega-long update! I realized I need to start making them longer or else there's going to be like 100 chapters! Gah! So enjoy! Oh, and I intend to update a lot this week, seeing as how I'm on SPRING BREAK! Yeah!

"I found one," Alex announced, walking up to Casey.

"Good. Elliot can finally stop wearing Olivia's blood," Casey said.

"Maybe he likes wearing her blood," Alex laughed.

"Eww…I doubt that," Casey responded.

"Hey wait, is that Kathy?" Alex asked.

"Umm…yeah," Casey replied.

"Give me a break I haven't seen her in like four years," Alex complained.

"It looks like she's crying," Casey mused.

"I wonder if she found out about what Olivia and Elliot did last night," Alex wondered aloud.

"Probably," Casey answered. "I'd say 'poor Kathy', but I've really been rooting for Elliot and _Olivia_ lately. I wonder what she's doing here…"

"We could go ask her," Alex suggested.

"Or we could just ask Elliot," Casey stated.

"I like your idea better," Alex said.

"Me too," Casey agreed with a laugh. "Come on."

"How is she?" Casey asked, walking into the room.

"No change," Elliot sighed.

"We found you a clean shirt," Alex said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," Elliot responded, softly.

He let the shirt fall into his lap as he stared at Olivia.

"I just want to hold her," Elliot said, softly.

Casey gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry," she started. "You'll be holding her in no time."

"I hope you're right," Elliot sighed. "Hey if Kathy's still out there, will you let her know I won't be home tonight? I'm not going anywhere while Liv's still here."

"Sure we'll tell her," Alex replied.

"Should we go ahead and tell her you won't be home ever again besides when you get your stuff to move in with Olivia?" Casey asked, jokingly.

"She's probably figured it out by now. She may not be able to admit it, but our marriage is over," Elliot stated.

"So umm…where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Alex asked. "I mean I checked out of the hotel because Olivia said I could stay with her, but…"

Elliot held up a pair of keys.

"The silver one opens her apartment," he explained. "The gold one gets you into her building."

"Or if you don't want to be alone, you could stay with me," Casey offered.

"Well the whole point of staying with Liv was to not be alone," Alex stated, looking at Casey.

"Suit yourself," Elliot said, putting the keys back in his pocket.

"We should go," Casey said. "Let us know if Olivia's condition changes."

"You'll be the first to know," Elliot told her.

"Okay. Bye Elliot!" Alex and Casey chorused.

Once the ADAs left, Elliot turned his full attention back to Olivia.

"We need you, Liv. Please wake up."

The doctor from earlier walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron. Are you Mr. Benson?" the doctor asked.

"Stabler actually. Olivia and I are engaged," Elliot corrected.

"I see. Well then, I have a question for you," Dr. Cameron started. "Were the two of you planning on having kids?"

"We haven't actually talked about that yet, but I know she wants kids. Why, is there a problem?" Elliot asked, worried.

"Where the bullet hit her, it will cause some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Elliot pressed.

"It will be difficult, if not impossible, for her to carry a child. It's already difficult for women in their 40's to conceive. If she gets pregnant, it's highly unlikely that the baby will be carried to term."

Elliot's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Isn't there some type of surgery or something you can do to fix it?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Well, there is one procedure, but it's highly dangerous. It's only been performed a handful of times and most reported cases haven't survived," Dr. Cameron explained.

"What is she supposed to do then?"

"There is a chance she could deliver a healthy premature baby. However, there's no chance of her carrying it for a full 9 months. Let me know if she shows any changes," Dr. Cameron said before leaving.

"Oh Liv," Elliot cried. "What are we going to do?"

Elliot ended up falling asleep in the chair. He awoke to the beeping of a machine. Liv's vitals were going crazy.

"Umm nurse? Something's happening!" Elliot called.

A group of nurses rushed in. Dr. Cameron was right behind them. They gathered around Olivia in a massive clump and fiddled with this and that.

"What's going on?" Elliot inquired.

"Elliot?" a weak voice cried out.

Elliot's heart stopped as his breath caught in his throat. The nurses and doctor cleared. Olivia lay there staring back at him.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried.

He ran over to her and swept her up into a hug. They both burst into tears.

"I thought I'd lost you," Elliot told her.

"I was so scared," Olivia stated. "I didn't think I would make it. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Scoot over," Elliot commanded.

Olivia struggled, but managed to make room for Elliot. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked her.

"My stomach hurts," Olivia complained.

He leaned over and kissed it, causing her to smile.

"How long was I out?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Only a day, but it was long enough to scare everyone," Elliot responded. "Which reminds me, I should call Casey and Alex."

"No, wait," Olivia pleaded. "I just want you to hold me right now."

"No argument there," Elliot sighed.

They laid there for a while not saying anything. Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm. He was about to tell her about her pregnancy dilemma when Kathy appeared in the doorway. Her expression was sullen and she had a pile of papers in her hand.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Olivia," Kathy said.

"Thanks," Olivia replied, clinging to Elliot.

Kathy nodded trying to not to cry.

"I signed the divorce papers," Kathy sighed.

"What changed your mind?" Elliot asked.

"This," Kathy said, gesturing at the two of them. "I overheard you talking to her earlier. You told her you needed her."

"You said that?" Olivia asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I did. You're my best friend, Liv. I'd be lost without you," Elliot told her.

"I'd be even more lost without you," Olivia stated. "You're all I have."

"Exactly," Kathy said. "Which is why I signed these. If you two really love each other that much…"

She seemed unable to finish, but choked back her tears and continued.

"It seems all Elliot and I do is fight these days. At least one of us should be happy."

Elliot untangled himself from Olivia and walked over to his soon-to-be-ex-wife.

"Thank you Kathy," Elliot started. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to Olivia and me."

He gave her a goodbye hug. Olivia did her best not to give Kathy a death stare. When Kathy noticed Olivia glaring at her, she smirked. Kathy pulled Elliot closer. Olivia gave her a death stare then.

"Elliot, can you give us a minute?" Kathy asked.

"Sure," Elliot replied, leaving the room.

"It won't last," Kathy spat.

"What won't?" Olivia asked.

"The two of you."

"Excuse me?"

"He's not really in love with you. He's in love with the passion your relationship has. Something Elliot and I lost from our relationship a couple of years ago. He'll come crawling back to me, he always does," Kathy taunted.

Olivia clenched her fists.

"That's not true!" Olivia exclaimed. "He asked me to marry him. He does love me! You said it yourself, he _needs_ me."

"He needs your body," Kathy quipped.

"You're wrong! You don't know what goes on between us. You heard him just now, he'd be lost without me."

"He also called you his best friend, didn't he?" Kathy accused.

"He _is_ my best friend," Olivia stated. "He'd do anything for me, just like I'd do anything for him."

"Think what you want, but his heart isn't in it," Kathy said, leaving.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked Kathy.

"Just fine," Kathy replied. "I'll see you later, Elliot."

"All right, bye," Elliot called after her.

He walked back into Olivia's room.

"Hey what's wrong?" Elliot asked, noticing Olivia's tears.

"Kathy…she thinks we're not going to last."

"What?"

"She said that you don't really love me. You just love the passion in our relationship," Olivia explained.

"Oh Liv, you know that's not true," Elliot told her.

He walked over to her bed and laid back down. He wrapped his arms around her. Olivia let herself melt into his embrace.

"Now that Kathy has signed the divorce papers we're free to be together, forever. Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous," Elliot said.

"God I hope so. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Olivia sighed.

"What do you say that when you get out of here, we go on a romantic date?" Elliot asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's New York, what can't we do?"

"Well I wouldn't suggest swimming in the ocean," Olivia laughed. "But I'd love to."

"Good," Elliot said, kissing her.

Elliot's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Elliot answered

"Hi Elliot, how's Olivia doing?" Casey asked.

"Oh Casey! I'm sorry I didn't call you. I got distracted," Elliot apologized.

"With what?" Casey wanted to know.

"Olivia woke up!" Elliot exclaimed. "And then Kathy came and handed me signed divorce papers. We're officially ex-husband and wife."

"That's great, Elliot," Casey told him. "Alex and I will be right down."

"Hey girl!" Casey exclaimed, walking into Olivia's room.

"Hey," Olivia said.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I've been better," Olivia replied.

Alex and Casey walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"You guys, I don't think this bed was made for four people…" Olivia trailed off.

Casey and Alex stood up. Elliot remained in his position around Olivia.

"Hey, what about him?" Alex asked, pointing at Elliot.

"He's been there for a while now," Olivia started.

"And I have no intention of moving any time soon," Elliot stated.

Olivia laughed. These three had become the most important people in her life. Alex had wandered back into her life to escape something from her past. No one knew what they were going to do about her situation, but while Alex was back in New York, Olivia was going to make the best of it. And Casey had slowly, but surely become her best friend. Olivia felt like she could tell her anything and she was glad she finally had someone like that.

And then, of course there was Elliot. He was her other half and the love of her life. She was going to marry him someday and after she did, she knew everything would be okay.


	14. Ch14 Heartshaped cake & coffee shop boy

"This is perfect," Olivia said, smiling

A/N: So this would have been up yesterday, but I realized I have more of a social life than I thought I did. lol And it would have been up earlier, as opposed to now at 11:08 pm, but I had dance. So here it is my lovelies. Oh and FYI, I don't own any SVU characters, except for Chris…he's all mine. (You'll see). I only wish I could say the same about Elliot… ;)

"This is perfect," Olivia said, smiling.

Elliot held her hand across the table. It had been a week since Olivia was released from the hospital. By now, Elliot had moved into Olivia's apartment. Now she and Elliot were on their "romantic date".

"It is," Elliot agreed. "This is a great little restaurant. How'd you come across it?"

"Oh some random date brought me here once. I liked it so much I came back," Olivia explained.

"What about the guy?" Elliot asked.

"I don't even remember his name," Olivia laughed. "Not that I care."

"And you shouldn't," Elliot started. "You have me now."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. He smiled as Olivia blushed when the waiter came up to them.

"Would you like your dessert now?" the waiter asked Elliot.

Elliot nodded and the waiter left. Olivia cocked her head at him.

"You'll see," he teased.

That made Olivia even more curious. _What's he planning?_ she wondered. The waiter came back with two heart-shaped cakes.

"A Valentine's Day Special," he announced.

Olivia looked at Elliot suspiciously.

"Go ahead. Take a bite," Elliot urged.

Olivia drove her fork into the cake, but it didn't get very far. She raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she started to ask.

"Keep digging," he told her.

Olivia pulled out a Ziplock bag with a black velvet jewelry box inside.

"Is this?" she breathed.

Elliot got down on one knee and took the box from her. He opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"I thought I should try this the right way," Elliot smiled.

"Oh El…"

"After everything that's happened since I first proposed, I've realized I want to marry you even more. You really do mean everything to me, Liv. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I can't either," Olivia responded.

"So?" Elliot pressed.

"I already told you yes."

"Well say it again, to make it official."

"Elliot, I want nothing more than to marry you."

Elliot slipped the engagement ring on Olivia's left ring finger. She smiled as Elliot stood up and kissed her. The restaurant erupted in "congratulations" applause. Olivia laughed.

"We are officially engaged," Elliot announced.

"I'm glad," Olivia stated. "It's the perfect Valentine's Day present."

Elliot sat back down across from her and they shared the real dessert. When the happy couple arrived back at their apartment, it was almost midnight. Olivia snuggled up to Elliot and admired her ring.

"I take it you like it," Elliot laughed.

"I love it," Olivia gushed.

"I'm glad," Elliot said, hugging her.

"Things are pretty much perfect right now. The perp who killed Lisa and shot me finally got put away; Alex is here to stay; Casey's finally dating someone; and we're engaged," Olivia recapped.

"Don't jinx it," Elliot warned her.

"Ooo… knock on wood!" Olivia exclaimed, reaching over to hit the bed-side table.

They both laughed.

"Do you really think Alex is safe here?" Elliot asked.

"She better be. I don't want to loose her again," Olivia stated.

"I know Liv. She's my friend too," Elliot reminded.

Olivia smiled up at him and then they laid there in silence.

"So who's this guy Casey's dating?" Elliot asked.

"Well his name is Chris," Olivia started.

"Aww…Casey and Chris – C&C," Elliot mused.

Olivia gave him a "what the heck?" look and giggled as she continued.

"He works at that coffee shop by her house. Everyday when she goes in, he asks her out. She finally decided to tell him yes," Olivia explained.

"A guy who works at a coffee shop? Isn't that a little below her?" Elliot asked.

"Attraction is attraction," Olivia stated. "And besides, not everyone is as perfect as us."

Elliot laughed.

"No one is as perfect as us."

There was a brief silence as Olivia moved closer to her fiancé.

"Do you think we'll have any kids together?" Olivia asked.

Elliot remained silent as he remembered what Dr. Cameron had told him.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, sensing his uneasiness.

"Liv," Elliot said, taking her hands in his.

A growing look of concern appeared in her eyes.

"The doctor came and talked to me when you were in that coma."

"What'd she say?"

Elliot gulped. He didn't want to be the one to tell her this.

"The bullet…where it hit you…" Elliot trailed off.

"Just say it, El," Olivia pressed.

"It's going to be difficult, if not impossible, for you to carry a baby to term."

"Oh," Olivia said, tears filling her eyes.

"Liv, I'm so sorry," Elliot apologized.

Olivia bit her lower lip and shook her head, trying to fight back the tears.

"She did say there was a chance you could deliver a healthy premature baby."

Olivia looked at him hopefully.

"Did she say anything about a surgery that could be done?" Olivia asked.

"Well yes, but…"

"I want to do it."

"Olivia, it's dangerous. Dr. Cameron said most people don't survive the surgery. I'm not going to lose you that way."

Olivia sighed and rolled onto her other side. Elliot put his arms around her, lacing his fingers in between hers. She pressed herself against him as she felt the hot tears coming. Elliot lay there helplessly as he listened to his future wife cry herself to sleep.

By the time the arrived at work, it seemed to Elliot that Olivia had forgotten all about last night's conversation. The truth was that Olivia hadn't forgotten. It haunted her every step. She refused to show it though. She wanted to be happy about her engagement to Elliot. Olivia mindlessly twisted the diamond ring on her finger. It wasn't until Alex and Casey strolled in that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Let me see it!" Casey squealed.

"Me too!" Alex chimed in.

Olivia thought they sounded like a pair of school girls. She held out her left hand and giggled as they "ooed" and "ahhed" over her ring.

"Dang that rock is huge," Alex quipped.

"Liv, you're so lucky," Casey gushed.

"Yeah well maybe Chris will make you happy," Olivia pointed out.

"Chris?" Alex asked, confused.

"Coffee shop boy," Casey corrected.

"Oh him," Alex said.

"Coffee shop boy? Are you too lazy to learn his name?" Olivia asked.

"There's a reason why I consider you my best friend, Liv," Casey laughed.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, hitting Casey's arm.

Elliot approached them.

"Speaking of your fiancé," Casey said a little too loud.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to give my partner some paperwork," Elliot stated.

"Oh joy," Olivia said, accepting the files.

"Carry on," Elliot told them.

He kissed Olivia's head before leaving. She closed her eyes as she felt Elliot's lips brush her hair. She sighed as he walked away.

"Something wrong Liv?" Alex asked.

_Yes!_ She wanted to cry. Olivia wanted to tell her friends about her depressing story, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"It's nothing," Olivia assured, softly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Casey said. "And I think I know you well enough to know when something's up."

"I'm fine, really Case. Just drop it," Olivia told her.

An awkward silence washed over them. Olivia started fiddling with her ring again, Alex twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger, and Casey checked her reflection in her compact.

"Did you see Chris today?" Olivia finally asked.

"Yes," Casey said, smiling.

"Did he ask you out?" Olivia pressed.

"Yes."

"Do you like, like him?" Alex wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Are you going to marry him?" Alex teased.

"Ye- Hey I don't know!"

All three girls burst out laughing.

"When do we get to meet him?" Olivia asked.

"Hopefully before their wedding," Alex joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," Casey said, glaring at her.

"I thought so," Olivia snickered.

Casey glared at her in return.

"Seriously though, Case," Olivia tried again. "When can we meet him?"

"Never. You don't get to," Casey told them. "Besides, Alex would probably ask him when the wedding date was."

"I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it…thanks for the idea, Casey," Alex smiled.

"Oh great," Casey rolled her eyes. "Glad I could be of service to you."

"Casey, Alex. Donnelly's on the phone. She wants you two back at the office," Cragen told them.

"Okay thanks!" they chorused.

"Bye Liv," Casey pouted.

"We'll be sure to call you later," Alex promised.

"Okay, bye guys," Olivia waved.

Olivia sighed and picked up the paperwork Elliot had handed her. It was for a kid's case. Without thinking, she put her hand on her stomach. Olivia could feel the tears coming again. Elliot noticed and came over to her. He started massaging her neck.

"Stay strong," he whispered.

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

"I know."

The day went by slowly. No cases came in. Cragen walked out of his office.

"Slow day," Elliot mused.

"Yeah. You two can go home if you like. No sense in you staying here any later," Cragen told them.

"All right, see ya Cap'" Elliot said, reaching for his coat.

Olivia stopped him.

"What's up, Liv?"

She held the file up for him to read.

"What? Another long lost classmate of yours?" Elliot teased.

Elliot's eyes widened when he saw the name at the top of the file.

"That's Kathy's maiden name. And she has a brother named…" he trailed off.

Realization washed over his face.

"Oh God! What did he do?"

Elliot tore open the file.

"We need to go check this out," Elliot said, leaving.

Olivia followed him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"El, just wait until tomorrow," Olivia told him.

He turned around to face her.

"Liv, this guy's family."

"Ex-family," Olivia reminded him. "The only family you share with Kathy is your kids."

He started to protest, but the look in Olivia's eyes urged him not to.

"Let's go home," Olivia suggested.

"I have a better idea," Elliot said with a playful grin.

A/N: All right so smut will take place in next chapter because I feel it's been too long since the last scene… ;)


	15. Ch15 Happiness is Overrated

"A walk

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Sadly, Spring Break is over. It needs to be Summer so I can update like a crazy person. :P So anyway, I don't own SVU and yadda, yadda, yadda…. Enjoy!

"A walk?" Olivia asked back at their apartment.

"Yeah, it would be nice," Elliot stated.

"But it's cold and snowing," Olivia complained.

"You love the snow," Elliot pointed out.

Olivia sighed and reluctantly shrugged her coat back on.

"It'll be fun," Elliot promised.

He held out his hand and Olivia laced her fingers in between his. They strolled out of their apartment and down the street.

"Where should were go?" Elliot asked.

"The park," Olivia suggested, smiling.

"Sounds good."

Elliot laughed as Olivia tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. They arrived at the park.

"I can do better than that," Elliot stated.

He tilted his head towards the sky and let the snow fall on his face. Olivia laughed as the flakes attached themselves to his lashes rather than his tongue.

"You think that's funny?" Elliot demanded.

Olivia suppressed her giggles and nodded.

"Oh I'll show you something _funny_!" Elliot exclaimed, bending down.

He scooped up a pile of snow into a ball. He ran after Olivia with it. She was fast, but not as fast as Elliot. He chucked it at her and it made contact with the back of her head. Elliot burst out laughing at Olivia's shocked expression.

"Oh, this means war!" Olivia exclaimed.

She made a snowball and hit Elliot square in the back. A snowball war broke out between them. Elliot ran after Olivia and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey," Olivia groaned.

Elliot laughed as he rolled off of her. He sat down on the blanket of snow covering the grass. Olivia crawled over to him and plopped down in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she happily leaned against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence watching the falling snow.

"It's so quiet," Elliot said softly.

"More like peaceful," Olivia corrected. "And beautiful."

"I can think of something more beautiful."

"What?"

Elliot gave her a squeeze. Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I feel like a fresh snow revives the world. It cleanses it of everything. Note how we didn't have any new cases today," Olivia mused.

"Yeah. I haven't even thought about my ex-bother-law since we got here," Elliot stated.

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? Like you haven't been thinking about your 'having kids problem'?"

"You know I have," she sighed.

Elliot turned her face up to his. They looked into each other's tear-filled eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered.

"Yeah Liv?"

"I'm cold."

Elliot snorted.

"What?"

"You," he said, running a hand through her hair, "are funny."

She smiled as Elliot helped her stand up.

"Let's go home," Olivia suggested. "I'll make dinner."

"Sounds good," Elliot said, linking his arm with hers.

They arrived back at their apartment. Olivia walked into the kitchen and started rummaging around for her recipe book. She found it in a drawer and started flipping through the pages. Elliot came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck.

"Elliot…"

He spun her around so she faced him and continued trailing kisses down her neck. Elliot pushed her back in to the counter. He started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Here?" Olivia asked.

"Yes here," Elliot said in between kisses.

He lifted her up onto the counter. Olivia moaned as Elliot found the sweet spot on her neck. She pulled his shirt off. His lips moved up to her mouth. They held a long passionate kiss.

Elliot pushed Olivia down on the counter and got on top of her. She dug her nails into his back as he got inside of her. He went back to covering her body with kisses. She arched her back into him.

"El?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"I love you," Olivia panted.

"I love you too."

About ten minutes later, Elliot untangled himself from his fiancé. They were both covered in sweat. Elliot helped Olivia off of the counter. She leaned against him, letting him hold her shaking body.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great," Olivia told him, "The best I've ever been."

Olivia was all smiles the next day at work. Every time she so much as looked at Elliot, she burst into a fit of giggles. He'd smile back and she would laugh harder. _So this is what it feels like_, Olivia thought. _This is what it feels like to love someone with all of your heart._

Alex walked in.

"Where's Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Good question," Alex replied. "I tried her house, no answer. I called her cell and it went directly to voice mail."

"That's weird," Olivia mused. "Wait, where were you last night?"

"I never went home, or well to Casey's home. This case Donnelly has me on kept me at the office all night."

"I see."

"Maybe she and coffee boy got lucky last night?" Alex suggested.

"Alex, it's Casey, not me. She's not like that," Olivia told her. "I hope she's all right."

Olivia blushed as Elliot brushed her shoulder as he passed. Alex cocked her head.

"Did _you_ get lucky last night?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, _really_ lucky," Olivia laughed.

"Ooo…do tell," Alex wanted.

"It was pretty…steamy…" Olivia trailed off.

"Oh boy."

Casey appeared in the doorway. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Casey what happened?" Olivia asked.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where do we go…" Casey started.

"For what?" Alex pressed.

"Where do we go," Casey tried again. "When one of us has been raped?"

"Oh my God, Casey!" Olivia and Alex exclaimed.

They ran over to her and caught her right before her legs gave out. She leaned against them and started bawling.

"Did Chris do this to you?" Olivia asked.

"No, no he would never…" Casey trailed off.

"Who did this to you?" Alex demanded.

"I…I don't know," Casey stammered.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Alex asked.

Casey shook her head.

"Case, you need to go get a rape kit," Olivia told her.

"No," Casey said, softly.

"Casey, you know the drill," Olivia told her.

"We need that to convict," Alex finished.

"No," Casey said again.

"Case, don't you want to know who did this to you?" Olivia asked.

"No," Casey said softer.

Olivia and Alex looked at each other worried. Casey buried her face in Olivia's shoulder. Olivia stroked Casey's hair.

"What are we going to do?" Alex mouthed.

Olivia shook her head. She had been so happy this morning, but now… She looked down at Casey in her arms. Elliot approached them.

"What happened?" he asked.

Alex led him away before saying, "She was raped last night."

"By who?" Elliot wanted to know.

"She doesn't know and she's refusing to get a rape kit," Alex replied.

"Liv will convince her. She always does," Elliot stated.

"I know she's good at her job, but Casey isn't just any victim. She's her best friend," Alex reminded him.

"Olivia doesn't see them as just another victim. None of us do," Elliot said, defensively.

"Well I don't either. That's not what I meant…" Alex trailed off.

"You're right though. Casey's different," Elliot agreed.

"Come here," Olivia said, leading Casey over to her desk chair.

Casey obediently sat down at Olivia's desk.

"Alex, will you wait here with her?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded. Olivia headed towards Cragen's office.

"Liv wait up," Elliot called.

She stopped and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look El, I know you're super concerned about Kathy's brother right now," Olivia started.

Elliot cut her off, "But Casey comes first, I know."

She kissed him and then stroked the stubble on his cheek.

"You're a good man," she whispered.

He smiled and Olivia turned to knock on Cragen's door.

"Come in," Cragen answered.

"Hey can I use interrogation room one?" Olivia asked.

"Uh…yeah. Did a case come in?" Cragen wanted to know.

"Yeah," Olivia responded. "Casey."

Cragen's jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I got it," Olivia replied.

**AN: I know, I know. I left you hanging with Kathy's bro, I'll clear that up eventually. I just wasn't inspired by the idea anymore… Anywho, hope you liked! **


	16. Ch16 Truth

Go read the new TV Guide. There's a great SVU article in which Meloni calls Pullman's character an egghead and Mariska refers to Elliot as Olivia's mirror. Chris and Mariska are also the cover and there's a pic of him groping her butt… It's quite beautiful.  Anyway, I don't own SVU and enjoy the update! Oh and thanks for the reviews.

"Tell me what happened," Olivia insisted.

Casey picked at her cuticle.

"Casey please. I know it's hard…"

"No, you don't!" Casey spat. "And don't give me some crap about how you've seen so many cases, talked to so many victims because you know what? I have too and none of it could have ever prepared me for this!"

Casey blinked back tears. Olivia went over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. She remembered what Elliot had told her yesterday.

"Stay strong," Olivia whispered.

"How can I?" Casey asked softly. "I'm not as strong as you are."

"No, Casey don't say that. You _are_ strong. You are a damn good lawyer and you're surrounded by people who love and support you. You are a strong and brave woman and don't you ever let anyone tell you differently," Olivia assured her.

"I was on my way home from my date with Chris," Casey started.

Olivia sighed with relief. She pulled over a chair and motioned for Casey to continue.

"I was standing outside of my apartment trying to find my keys. I was sort of upset because Chris still hadn't kissed me. This guy came up to me and asked if I was okay. I told him I was and opened my door. He pushed me inside and pulled out a knife. He told me he'd kill me if I didn't do what he told me. I thought he was just going to rob me, but he didn't take anything when I showed him where my bedroom was. Instead he pushed me onto my bed and started undressing me. Then he raped me over and over…" Casey cried.

"Oh Casey," Olivia said, taking her hands. "Could you describe him to a sketch artist?"

"Don't make me think of that face again Liv, please," Casey begged.

"Then let me take you to the hospital," Olivia suggested. "We need some evidence somehow."

"I already told you no," Casey said.

"So what Casey?" Olivia started. "Do you really want him walking around free out there, where he's free to rape again?"

"Well no, but…"

"Then take the rape kit," Olivia pleaded. "If you won't do it for yourself, then at least do it for me."

Casey was silent.

"Did he use protection?" Olivia pressed.

"No," Casey squeaked.

"No? Then Casey you _really_ need to go see a doctor. For more reasons than making a case."

"Fine," Casey sighed finally. "I'll go."

Olivia sighed with relief again.

"I told you she'd get through to her," Elliot said, on the other side of the one way mirror.

"I know," Alex sighed. "It's what Liv's best at."

"I beg to differ," Elliot smirked.

"Okay, eww," Alex grimaced.

Olivia and Casey walked out of the room.

"Good for you, Casey," Alex said, patting her on the back.

Casey gave her a weak smile in return.

"The number of times I've been here this month," Olivia said, after arriving at the hospital.

"Well of you feel that way about it, maybe we should just leave," Casey suggested.

"Ha. Nice try."

Casey looked at Olivia helplessly.

"I'm telling you Case, this will help you more than it will hurt you."

Casey sighed and reluctantly followed Olivia into the building. Olivia walked up to the receptionist. She flashed her badge.

"She needs a rape kit," Olivia explained, gesturing to Casey.

"Geez Liv, just announce it to the world," Casey muttered.

The attending led them into a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," she told them.

Olivia handed Casey a bag.

"What's that for?" Casey asked.

"Are those the clothes you had on before he raped you, underwear included?" Olivia asked.

"The underwear's not."

"Well put the rest in here after you put the hospital gown on."

Casey gave her a questioning look.

"Standard procedure."

The doctor came in and started the rape kit. Casey squeezed Olivia's hand.

"It's okay," Olivia told her.

"No, it's not," Casey said. "How am I supposed to work SVU cases after this?"

"The same way you always do," Olivia told her. "Just with more insight."

"This will be cold," the doctor warned.

Casey flinched.

"You looked pretty happy when I walked in this morning," Casey said. "What about?"

Olivia smiled, "Elliot and I …had some fun last night…"

"Say no more. I got it," Casey stopped her.

"Might I remind you that you were the one who was describing the scene to me not too long ago," Olivia accused.

"Yeah well."

"Okay, all done," the doctor announced. "Do you want me to send the results to your lab?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Olivia replied.

"It's been a long day," Olivia sighed, flopping onto her couch.

Elliot brought over a steaming mug of tea.

"Thanks," she said, gratefully.

Olivia inhaled the soothing scent and took a long drink. Elliot sat down next to her. She yawned and leaned against him. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I feel so bad for Casey," Olivia sighed.

"I know."

Olivia twisted her engagement ring.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"I jinxed it, El. The other day when I said everything was perfect…"

"You can't blame yourself."

Olivia shook her head again. Elliot stroked her arm. She let out another yawn. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Elliot carried her to bed.

"Good night beautiful," Elliot carried her to bed.

"G'night, El."

"I'm taking the case."

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure that's the best idea," Alex told her. "Your personal connections with her…"

"You're going to be her lawyer. I don't see any reason why I can't be the judge," Donnelly protested.

"Liz," Alex started.

"No! Whoever this bastard is, I want to make sure he gets put away for what he did to Casey!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're biased."

"The jury convicts, not me. I'm judging the trial, end of story."

"You don't have to do this you know," Casey told Alex.

"I want to," Alex replied.

"You're putting yourself back out there. If someone is really still trying to kill you, it's not safe," Casey explained.

"Casey, I want to help you. Besides that, I miss my job like a lot. Taking this case will help me too. I know you're just looking out for me, but I can handle it."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you," Casey sighed.

"It won't," Alex assured her. "I know you've never seen me in action, but I'm a damn good lawyer."

Casey laughed, "So I've been told."

"Have you told Chris what happened?" Alex asked.

Casey shook her head. "Not yet. But I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Well look at you all ready to step back out into the real world!" Alex joked.

"Wait, you didn't call him coffee shop boy," Casey pointed out.

"Yeah well. I figured you weren't in a kidding mood," Alex shrugged.

Casey laughed.

"This will all be over soon," Alex promised. "And we'll be the ones coming out on top."

**AN: Jenna, make an account already so you can give me reviews! ;) Yes you. I know you're reading this! Haha**


	17. Ch17 Interrogation

AN: I do not own SVU, sadly

**AN:** **I do not own SVU, sadly. OMG 200****th**** eppy on Tuesday! Soooo exciting. Hi to Jen! Haha Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the update! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Diane Neal, who after five wonderful years, is leaving the show. She will be missed. **

Casey walked into her office the next morning, feeling better than she had in a while. She was surprised to find Olivia there waiting for her.

"Hey. What's up?" Casey asked.

"We got the test results back from your rape kit," Olivia told her.

"I'm not pregnant am I?" Casey wanted to know.

"No, no it's nothing like that," Olivia stated.

"Then what is it?" Casey asked. "You sound like there's something wrong."

"There is with me. You're fine."

"Liv…"

"No. There was a match in the system. Munch and Fin went to go arrest him," Olivia said, changing the subject.

"That's great, but what's wrong with you?" Casey inquired.

"Casey…"

"Olivia, please. I told you what happened to me."

"Casey, this is different."

"Different how?"

"I miscarried."

Casey opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. A tear rolled down Olivia's cheek.

"How far along were you?" Casey asked.

"About a month. I went in for a check up post getting shot and they told me I had been pregnant."

"Have you told Elliot?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"They told us before that it's impossible for me to carry a baby to term. They said I could deliver a healthy premmie, but it would be hard. I don't want to let Elliot know about me being pregnant until I'm sure I won't lose it."

"Liv, he'll be there for you no matter what."

"I know that Casey. I just don't want to cause him any pain," Olivia stated.

"You don't have to go through this alone you know," Casey reminded her.

"I know. That's why I have you."

"Aww…come here."

Casey pulled her into a hug.

"We're both wrecks right now," Olivia sighed.

"Yeah well, takes one to know one."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I knew there was some reason we were best friends," Olivia smiled.

"Our amazing sense of humor and sarcastic wit?" Casey guessed.

"Well there's that, but it's also gotten to a point where we can tell each other anything. I haven't been able to do that since high school."

"Just look. Now you have me and Alex and Elliot," Casey smiled.

"My life certainly wouldn't be the same without you three," Olivia stated.

"Mine either," Casey agreed.

"Which is why I want you to be my maid of honor," Olivia announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

Olivia's phone started ringing.

"Benson," she answered. "Okay we'll be right down."

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"We need you to pick him out of a lineup," Olivia told her.

Casey bit her lower lip.

"I don't know if I can," Casey said.

"Please, Case. We need this."

"I don't want to," Casey started. "But I will."

"Okay Casey, which number is he?" Alex prompted.

"I-I'm not sure," Casey stammered.

"It's okay, just take your time and concentrate," Alex told her.

"Miss Cabot, it appears your client can't pick a suspect," the defense lawyer said.

"She can too," Alex argued.

"Just because either have you have never won a case against me…"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Alex spat.

"You guys!" Casey exclaimed. "Not helping!"

"Sorry," Alex apologized, sheepishly.

Casey sighed and looked at the lineup of men. They all looked alike. She was about to tell Alex she couldn't do it, when she saw him. The eyes that had pierced down on her, the lips that had touched places she didn't want to think about, and that face- the face she would never forget.

"That's him," she whispered.

"What number?" Olivia pressed.

"Four."

Alex smiled triumphantly at her opponent. Casey had picked his client.

"We'll see you in court," Alex said, leading Casey out of the room.

"Now Mr. Newman, we're going to have to question your client," Olivia told the lawyer. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

He glared at her and stormed out of the room. Olivia couldn't help but laugh. Elliot went and retrieved their perp, Dex Larson, from the lineup. Olivia followed them into an interrogation room.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Dex blurted.

ADA Newman walked into the room.

"Oh good, we were just about to start," Olivia said.

Newman glared at her before taking a seat next to Larson.

"Where were you Tuesday?" Elliot asked.

"At home," Dex replied.

"Any witnesses?" Olivia asked.

"No. I live by myself," Dex answered.

Newman whispered something into Dex's ear. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance.

"My client lives in an apartment," Newman started. "One of his neighbors could vouch for him."

"We'll check into that," Elliot told him. "Have you ever raped anyone before Mr. Larson?"

"Why? Have you?" Dex asked.

"Ha. That would be a no," Elliot replied.

"From what I've heard, it's quite thrilling. It makes you feel like a man," Dex stated.

"You think forcing women to have sex with you makes you a man?" Olivia asked.

Dex leaned forward so his face was almost touching Olivia's.

"You women are such helpless little creatures. It's almost too easy," Dex told her.

"I'll show you helpless," Olivia snarled, getting ready to slap him.

Elliot held her back.

"Liv, don't," Elliot told her.

Olivia huffed and sat back down.

"Control your client," Elliot told Newman.

"Control your partner," Newman spat back.

This time it was Olivia who glared at Newman.

"You seem to know a lot about rape," Elliot said, turning back to Dex.

"I bet you do too, but that doesn't make you a rapist now does it?" Dex questioned.

"It's part of my job to know," Elliot responded.

"Well what if it's part of mine?" Dex asked.

"Is it?" Elliot pressed.

"Don't answer that," Newman advised.

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Larson?" Olivia asked.

"Are you going to visit me at work?" he asked with a wink.

"You wish," Elliot muttered.

"You doing her?" Dex asked.

"Excuse me?" Elliot and Olivia exclaimed.

Newman whispered something to Larson.

"I work as an accountant," Dex sighed.

"Not a lot of sex involved in that job," Olivia mused.

"You'd be surprised," Dex smirked.

"Why?" Elliot asked. "Because you go around raping people?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"We'll see you in court detectives," Newman said, standing up.

He lead Larson out of the room. Alex and Casey had been watching from the one way mirror.

"I share your hate," Olivia grumbled, leaving the room.

"For which one?" Casey asked.

"Both," Olivia replied.

"They're both jerks," Elliot stated. "And what was with Dex asking if we were doing each other? I mean seriously, the number of times we've been asked that…"

"Elliot," Olivia interrupted his rambling. "We _are_ doing each other."

"That's besides the point," Elliot told her.

Casey and Alex laughed.

"How'd you do it, Alex?" Casey asked.

"Do what?" Alex asked.

"Stand, well sit, on the other side of the bench," Casey replied.

"It wasn't easy," Alex confessed. "I kept thinking like a lawyer."

"There's no doubt I'll be doing that too," Casey sighed.

"You'll be fine, Casey," Olivia assured her.

"Yeah and we'll go over everything before the trial. You'll be more than ready," Alex stated.

"I hope you guys are right," Casey said.

"Don't worry," Elliot told her. "They always are."


	18. Ch18 Trial

AN: It feels like it's been a while since I last updated

AN: It feels like it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry for the wait! With that, enjoy!

The day of the trial approached a lot faster than Casey anticipated. She was dreading reliving her rape. It was hard enough for her to tell her best friend. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it was going to be like in a room full of people. Plus Chris was going to be there.

Casey had finally told him what had happened. He told her he wanted to be there for her. Casey could feel herself really falling for him and it scared the hell out of her. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of having a perfect relationship much like the one Elliot and Olivia seemed to have. Chris was a sweet guy and he really seemed to care about her, but ever since she'd lost Charlie, she'd been afraid to love again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Alex and Olivia entered the room.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Olivia asked.

"I've been better," Casey confessed.

"It'll all be over soon," Alex assured her. "And this time _we're_ going to win."

Casey smiled and looked at the clock.

"We should go," she said.

They arrived at the courthouse right on time. Olivia hugged them both for good luck and then took her seat next to Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered something in her ear. Olivia gave him a look and slapped his arm. Casey wanted _that_. She wanted what Olivia and Elliot had grown to have.

Casey found Chris sitting in the back of the room. He smiled when he saw her and she waved at him. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, she thought. She saw the rest of the SVU team: Cragen, Munch, Fin, Warner, and Huang. _I'm surrounded by people who love me._

"Casey! Earth to Casey!"

She had totally spaced out.

"Sorry Alex," Casey apologized.

"Are you ready?" Alex repeated.

Casey nodded and took her seat. Elizabeth Donnelly rapped her gavel.

"Court is now in session," she announced. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor," Dex Larson replied.

"Duly noted," Judge Donnelly stated. "The people may call their first witness."

"The people call Casey Novak to the stand," Alex said, cutting to the chase.

Casey thought about the time Alex had been sworn in before her. It felt so weird with the roles reversed.

"Miss Novak could you please point to the man who raped you," Alex instructed.

Casey pointed to Dex.

"That's him, Dex Larson. I could never forget his face," Casey said.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Alex asked.

Casey was dreading that question. She sighed and began to tell her story. She avoided eye contact with everybody.

"Thank you. Your witness," Alex told Newman.

"Miss Novak, had you ever met my client before the alleged rape?" Newman asked.

"No."

"Have you ever seen him anywhere before? A coffee shop maybe?" Newman asked.

"Not that I recall. Where are you going with this counselor?" Casey wanted to know.

"I'll be asking the questions, Miss Novak. Now don't you go to the New York's Finest Coffee Shop everyday before work?"

"Well yes, but…"

"My client goes there too. So isn't it possible you picked him out of the lineup because you had seen him at that establishment?"

"Objection!" Alex shouted.

"One doesn't tend to forget the face of their rapist," Casey countered. "Trust me, I know. And they found _his _DNA in the rape kit."

"Had you been drinking that night?"

"How dare you try to say that what he did to me was consensual!"

"Answer the question, Miss Novak."

"No! I was not drunk and I had not been drinking! He raped me. Him. DNA doesn't lie and I as sure as hell did not agree to having sex with him. I have the bruises to prove it."

Casey could feel the hot tears coming. She looked to Alex for help. Alex was busy shuffling through papers, probably trying to find the DNA results. She looked over at Olivia who was holding hands with Elliot. Olivia had that same look of confidence. It made Casey feel confident and she tried to regain her composure.

"No further questions," Newman grumbled.

"Miss Novak you may step down," Donnelly told her.

_Oh sure,_ Casey thought. _I'm ready now, but I'm done. _

She took her seat next to Alex.

"You were great Casey," Olivia assured her.

Casey gave her a weak smile. Alex stood up.

"The people call Dex Larson to the stand," Alex stated.

Dex was sworn in.

"Where were you on Tuesday night?" Alex questioned.

"I was home alone," Dex responded.

"That's convenient," Alex quipped. "No one around to vouch for you."

"My neighbors…" Dex started.

"Have been questioned by Detectives Benson and Stabler and all state that you didn't get home until after 2 a.m. That would have given you more than enough time to rape Casey Novak," Alex summed up.

"You can't prove I was there," Dex protested.

"Actually we can. The DNA proves that you had sex and Casey's testimony explains that it wasn't consensual," Alex stated.

"Don't believe her," Dex demanded.

"She states that she's never met you before. Casey Novak is _not_ the type of person who would sleep with a stranger. You must have spotted her on her date. You followed her home. Then you forced your way into her apartment and raped her!" Alex accused.

"Objection! Speculation!" Newman exclaimed.

"I didn't see her at any restaurant," Dex protested. "I saw her getting out of a car and _that's_ when I started following her."

Whispers went through the room.

"I mean – I …" Dex stammered.

"I'd say that counts as a confession," Alex laughed.

Pandemonium broke out in the court room. Newman was trying to get that statement retracted. Dex was trying to cover it up. Casey was trying to recall if she had seen him following her. Everyone was talking.

"Order, order in the court!" Donnelly exclaimed, rapping her gavel. "I'll let the jury leave and deliberate. This court is in brief recess."

It wasn't very long before the jury came back with their verdict.

"How do you find the defendant?" Donnelly asked.

"We find the defendant guilty on all counts."

"Oh thank God," Casey sighed with relief.

The plaintiff dragged Dex away. Newman walked over to Casey and Alex.

"This isn't over. This one win doesn't outweigh your multiple losses against me," Newman told them.

"It doesn't matter. This was the case we needed to win," Alex said.

Newman glared at them one last time before leaving.

"You did it!" Olivia exclaimed, pulling her friends into a hug.

"I'm so glad that's over," Casey said.

"We all are Case, we all are," Alex assured.

"Yeah, Now we can focus on planning my wedding!" Olivia exclaimed, happily.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Don't you mean _our_ wedding?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him as if debating if he should actually be included.

"Oh I suppose," Olivia sighed.

"Hey!" Elliot exclaimed.

He came at her and she instinctively ran away. She hid behind Casey.

"Great hiding spot, Liv," Casey joked. "He'll never find you there."

"Way to blow my cover," Olivia laughed.

Elliot slowly crept towards her.

"You approach with stealth," Munch quipped.

Olivia laughed as she let Elliot grab her.

"You two are disgusting," Alex teased.

"We know," Elliot said, kissing her.

Casey rolled her eyes while Chris walked up to the SVU group.

"Congrats Casey," Chris said.

"Thanks," Casey smiled.

He hugged her. Casey bit her lower lip. He still hadn't kissed her yet.

"That took a lot of guts," Chris whispered. "I admire that about you."

Casey looked into Chris' dark brown eyes. They were so…mesmerizing. She heard Elliot and Olivia laughing. Their voices sounded far away. Chris slowly leaned in and their lips met. _Finally_, Casey thought. She closed her eyes and sank into the kiss.

"Get a room," Munch joked.

Casey pulled away and blushed. Olivia and Alex giggled.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Chris asked.

"Of course," Casey smiled.

Chris waved goodbye before he left the courtroom.

"Casey and coffee boy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…" Alex sang.

Casey cut her off, "Hey you don't do that when Elliot and Olivia kiss."

"Yeah, but we're us," Olivia explained.

"Exactly," Alex nodded.

"Like that makes any sense," Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"Well if you hadn't made such a big deal out of Chris not kissing you yet, Alex wouldn't have found the need to mock you," Olivia pointed out.

"True," Alex said.

Casey sighed. "You guys are special."

Olivia and Alex smiled. It was good to have the old Casey back.

**AN: I know there was barely any E/O in this chapter, but I felt that Casey needed some closure, so I gave it to her. Cute E/Oness to come, I promise. Drop me a review. No flames please. Jenna, you are at the bottom of page 129…**


	19. Ch19 Wedding Plans and a New Case

AN: Wow, it's a been a while since I've updated

AN: Wow, it's a been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that, I have finals next week. After that it's summer for me. I'll have dance a lot but, I'll try to update more. With that, enjoy!

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed.

She couldn't believe it was taking them this long.

"I refuse to offer fish at my wedding," Olivia argued.

"_Our_ wedding," Elliot corrected. "And why not?"

"Because it _smells_. Chicken and steak are better options," Olivia stated.

"I already agreed on the chicken, but the steak is more expensive than the fish," Elliot pointed out.

"So?"

"You're just as bad as Kathy!"

"Don't not compare me to that…that…"

"Okay, okay, Liv. I'm sorry."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Liv," Elliot sighed.

He pulled her into his arms. Olivia resisted at first, but than sank into his welcoming embrace.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Olivia sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just I've been through all of this before and it's frustrating. I don't mean to take it out on you," Elliot apologized.

Olivia sighed.

"Why don't we take a break from the wedding craziness?" Elliot suggested. "Ever since Casey and Alex won their case, all we talk about is the wedding."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited."

"I am too," Elliot said, lacing his fingers in between hers.

He led her over to the couch.

"Besides," Elliot added, "I thought it was the maid of honors job to do the planning."

"Well Casey and I are both sort of control freaks…"

"Sort of?"

"Okay Casey and I are _major_ control freaks," Olivia confessed. "Either I do it or I'll be arguing the whole time."

"Just forget about it, Liv. Clear your head of all thoughts wedding related, except for the part where we say 'I do'."

"Speaking of that…"

"Liv," Elliot warned.

"One last thing?" Olivia begged.

"Fine, what?"

"I think we should write our own vows," Olivia suggested.

"Liv…"

"Come on. It would be romantic," Olivia pleaded. "Pretty please?"

Olivia batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well how could I say no to that?" Elliot laughed.

"You can't," Olivia said, smiling.

He leaned over and started ticking her. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Stop!"

He didn't. Olivia squirmed away and started tickling him.

"Hey!" Elliot laughed. "That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and _war_," Olivia told him.

Olivia laughed harder and knocked him down. She sat on top of him, straddling his torso. She looked at Elliot and smiled. Her brown eyes twinkled in the firelight.

"God I love you," Elliot told her.

Olivia ran her hands down his muscular arms.

"I love you too," she told him.

Olivia allowed Elliot to sit up before she stretched out on the couch and laid her head in his lap. He stroked her hair.

"Olivia?"

She looked up at him expectantly. Elliot couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were.

"Eli still needs a godmother," Elliot stated.

"I'm sure that bitch doesn't want me anywhere near her children."

"They're mine too and Kathy already asked you," Elliot pointed out. "It would be rude for her to back out now."

"She _is_ rude," Olivia murmured. "But I'll do it for you."

"Thanks," Elliot said, leaning down to kiss her head.

Olivia aimlessly stared at the fire dancing in the fireplace.

"What'cha thinking about?" Elliot asked.

"Our kids. If there will ever be such a thing."

"There will," Elliot assured her. "We're going to have a baby someday, Liv. It will happen."

Olivia sighed and sat up. She stared into Elliot's deep blue eyes. She was debating if she wanted to tell him about her miscarriage or not. As soon as he smiled at her, she decided against it. Olivia didn't want to bring him that pain. He was so happy.

So instead she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. Elliot pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss. Olivia pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll buy you the steak."

Casey came into work the next morning feeling happy. She felt like it had been too long since she last felt this way. She carried a stack of bridal magazines in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other.

Olivia had left her in charge of picking out the bridesmaids dresses. She said she didn't want to be one of those brides that picked out hideous dresses for no apparent reason. Her only request was no pink. Casey was admiring a pricey satin blue dress, when her phone rang.

"Casey Novak."

"Hey Case, we need a warrant," Olivia stated.

"All right. What for?" Casey asked.

"This ten-year-old wanders into the station today in tears. She wouldn't tell us anything but an address. I don't know if it's hers or what," Olivia explained.

"Was she raped?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell us. But she had been beaten up pretty bad."

"Okay. What's the address?"

Olivia told her.

"I'll see what I can do. Give me twenty minutes?" Casey asked.

"All right, but try to hurry. This girl is heart breaking," Olivia told her.

"They always are," Casey sighed.

"Look at her. She's completely scared," Olivia stated.

"It's understandable," Elliot said.

"I wish she'd tell us what she's been through," Olivia sighed. "We can't help her if she doesn't."

"Maybe you should try again Liv, by yourself. I'm probably intimidating her," Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded. She walked into the station's playroom. The girl was huddled in the corner, mindlessly playing with a slinky.

"Hey sweetie, remember me? Olivia?"

They girl nodded.

"You know, you never did tell me your name. I'd love to know it."

"Larissa," the girl squeaked.

"Larissa," Olivia repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"You can call me Rissa," she said softly.

"All right, Rissa it is then," Olivia said. "Do you have a last name?"

"Everybody does. Unless you're Cher or Madonna," Rissa replied.

"And you're not are you?"

Rissa shook her head.

"Can you tell me your last name?" Olivia pressed.

Rissa shook her head again.

"Don't you want us to find your parents?" Olivia asked.

Rissa was silent.

"Did they do this to you?"

"No," Rissa squeaked.

Olivia sighed. She had to find a way to get through to this girl.

"That's a pretty ring," Rissa whispered.

"Thank you," Olivia replied.

"Can I try it on?" Rissa asked.

"Sure," Olivia said.

Olivia slipped her engagement ring off of her finger and gave it to Rissa. Rissa held it up to the light to catch the sparkles. She put it on her left ring finger.

"Who's your husband?" Rissa asked.

"I'm not married yet, only engaged. You met him earlier, his name's Elliot," Olivia told her.

"He was cute," Rissa giggled.

"Yeah," Olivia laughed. "He is."

"I had a boyfriend," Rissa told her.

"Tell me about him," Olivia suggested.

Rissa was silent. She twirled Olivia's ring around her finger.

"Brian," Rissa was said softly. "He was my boyfriend."

"What did you and Brian do together?"

"He told me not to tell anyone. It's our secret."

"Rissa, if he did this to you, you have to tell me," Olivia lied.

Technically she didn't _have_ to tell her anything. But she was ten, how would she know?

"No, I don't," Rissa said. "I promised I wouldn't tell."

"How old is Brian?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Sixteen."

That set off red flags in Olivia's mind.

"How'd you meet him?"

"He goes to my sister's school," Rissa replied.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked.

"St. Vincents."

Olivia looked over to the one-way mirror and nodded at Elliot. She knew he was standing out there and she knew he would get someone to check out the school.

"How long have you known him?"

"About a year. He was dating my sister, but he dumped her for me."

"Why is that?"

"She wouldn't have sex with him."

"Do you?" Olivia pressed.

"I already told you I can't tell."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were a sixteen-year-old and a ten-year-old really having sex? Rissa took Olivia's ring off and gave it back to her. She went back to playing with the slinky.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Hi to Jenna! Please review guys.**


	20. Ch20 Rissa

AN: Does anybody know how many chapters a story can hold? I may have to start a new one seeing as how this is Ch. 20 and I'm nowhere close to done… Keep an eye out for Who Would Have Thought 2 in case I run out of chapter space! Thank you to those who review, it means a lot to me! On that note, Enjoy!

Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were arriving at St. Vincent's School. They walked into the principal's office.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Burns, the principal, asked.

They flashed their badges.

"We're lookin' for a kid named Brian," Fin told her.

"Well our school is quite large detectives and we must have at least fifteen Brians," Mrs. Burns answered. "Do you know which one?"

"I'm afraid we don't. We have no idea what he looks like either," Munch said.

"How 'bout you just call them all down here and we'll ask them some questions," Fin suggested.

"Oh all right," Mrs. Burns said, pushing the intercom button. "Teachers, could you please send down all of your students with the name Brian to the principal's office? Thank you."

Minutes later a gaggle of boys streamed into the office.

"What'd we do?" a pimply-faced one asked.

"These detectives have some questions for you," Burns responded.

"Which one of you was dating a girl with a little sister named Larissa?" Fin asked.

There was a silence.

"Oh come on. We know it was one of you," Munch retorted.

"McCormick," a kid with glasses stated. "Brian McCormick was dating Lacey."

"Where is he?" Munch asked.

"Sick," coughed a jock.

"Where can we find Lacey?" Fin asked.

"She's in my chemistry class right now," glasses said. "I'll show you."

He led them to the room. The students were spread throughout the room with a beaker of ice, a hot plate, and very bored expressions.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're watching ice melt," Munch quipped.

"We are," sighed the girl closet to the door.

"Chemistry has become a lot less complicated since my time," Munch mused.

"When was that Munch, the Stone Age?" Fin teased.

"You tellin' me you watched ice melt in high school?" Munch asked.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. We're looking for Lacey," Fin announced.

"That's me," said the girl by the door.

"We need to ask you a couple of questions in the hallway," Munch told her.

The teacher nodded and Lacey followed Munch and Fin into the hall.

"Do you have a little sister named Larissa?" Munch asked.

"Yeah. She didn't come home last night. Have you found her? Is she all right?" Lacey asked, worried.

"We have her. She's a little beaten up, but otherwise fine," Fin told her.

"She kept repeating an address when she came in," Munch explained.

He told Lacey what it was.

"That's Brian's address," Lacey gasped.

"Lacey, are you aware that Brian was seeing your sister?" Munch asked.

"Seeing her how?" Lacey wanted to know.

"Rissa seems to think he was her boyfriend," Fin explained.

"Her boyfriend? What?" Lacey was confused.

"She told one of our detectives that Brian broke up with you because you wouldn't sleep with him. Says he dumped you for her," Fin stated.

"That's sick!" Lacey exclaimed.

"What's you last name?" Munch asked.

"Castro. I don't understand why she would tell you something like that!" Lacey exclaimed.

"We'll notify your parents we found her," Munch stated.

The two detectives turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lacey called.

They turned around.

"Did he rape her?" Lacey asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Fin assured her.

"I got your warrant!" Casey announced, walking into the precinct.

"That's not all you got," Olivia mused. "Nice hickey."

"Hey this isn't about me right now. It's about a little girl," Casey reminded.

"Okay, sorry. Wake up full of regret this morning?" Olivia asked.

"Later," Casey sighed. "I can watch the kid if you and Elliot want to go check out the house."

Olivia laughed.

"What?" Casey asked.

"It sounds like you're offering to baby-sit the child I have with Elliot while we go out house hunting," Olivia told her.

Casey shook her head.

"I'm starting to agree with Elliot," Casey said. "You can't think about anything besides that wedding."

"Not true!" Olivia protested. "I was on task all morning!"

"Uh-huh sure," Casey laughed.

"Can I help it that I love the man that much?" Olivia asked.

"I've almost forgotten what that's like," Casey sighed. "To love someone that much."

"Case-."

"Ever since I lost my fiancé…" Casey trailed off.

"I know it's hard, Casey. Remember I told you I was engaged before," Olivia reminded.

"Yeah, but Liv you didn't love him. You just wanted to get away from your mom. With Charlie I was so happy. Like you are with Elliot. I'm starting to think I'm not capable of feeling that way again."

"What about Chris?"

Casey was silent.

"Case, you can't let yourself be afraid to be loved again. I learned that the hard way and now I'm paying for it."

"How are you paying for it?" Casey asked.

"I've lost time with Elliot. Time that if I would have just sucked up my pride and let him know how I felt, wouldn't be missing," Olivia explained. "Granted it would have had to be during the time in which Kathy was pushing for a divorce, but that's besides the point."

"I want to get close to Chris, but," Casey started.

"But what?" Olivia pressed.

Casey looked at the floor.

"Oh sweetie, are you worried he'll go schizophrenic on you too?" Olivia asked.

Casey looked up at her, biting her lower lip.

"Case it won't happen. That disease isn't _that_ common and you're _not_ a magnet for them," Olivia assured her.

"You better go find that Brian kid," Casey said, changing the subject.

Olivia would have protested, but Casey was just as stubborn as the rest of them and she did have a job to do.

"Fine," Olivia sighed. "You watch Rissa and I'll go find Elliot."

"Should I get my gun out?" Elliot asked.

"The kid's sixteen, Elliot," Olivia pointed out.

"He's still a rapist," Elliot argued.

"We don't know that," Olivia protested. "So just chill."

Elliot mumbled something as he put his gun back in his holster. Olivia smacked him on the arm.

"Police! Open up!" Elliot called, knocking on the door.

There was no answer. Olivia lifted up the welcome mat.

"Found the hide-a-key," she announced.

"You want to break into the house?" Elliot asked.

"It's not breaking in when you have a key," Olivia pointed out. "Besides, we have a warrant."

Elliot rolled his eyes and held open the screen door for Olivia. She put the key in the lock and opened the front door.

"Police!" Elliot called again.

The sound of footsteps came from upstairs.

"Someone's home," Olivia whispered.

"Way to state the obvious, Liv," Elliot whispered back.

She smirked and lightly hit him on the arm. The two detectives headed upstairs. Elliot noticed light streaming out from under a door. He nudged Olivia and she nodded.

"On three," Olivia whispered. "One, two…"

Elliot pulled open the door.

"Hey that was two and a half!" Olivia whispered shouted.

Elliot ignored her walked into the small room.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy exclaimed.

"Is your name Brian?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Brian wanted to know.

"Then you did something," Elliot answered. "You're coming with us."

Elliot escorted him out to the car.

"What's this all about?" Brian asked.

"Your girlfriend's little sister," Olivia told him.

"Larissa? What'd she tell you? I'm innocent, I swear!" Brian exclaimed.

"Save it. We're not even at the station yet," Elliot instructed.

"But…" Brian started to protest.

"Shut up and get in the car," Olivia told him.

While Elliot was busy questioning Brian, Olivia went to go see if Rissa had been picked up. She went to the playroom and found Casey and Rissa sitting on the floor, playing Barbies. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Having fun?" Olivia asked, walking in.

"You know it!" Casey laughed.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Olivia asked.

"We have Alex for a reason," Casey said.

"What? To do _your_ work while you play Barbies?" Olivia guessed.

"Sounds about right."

"Right. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you can go back to work now. I can take it from here."

"Do I have to?" Casey whined.

"Yes, now scoot," Olivia instructed.

"Party pooper," Casey said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh grow up will you?" Olivia asked.

"Make me," Casey taunted.

She said goodbye to Rissa and reluctantly headed back to her office. Olivia sat down with Rissa. Rissa handed Olivia Casey's Barbie.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?" Olivia asked.

Rissa didn't say anything. She picked up a Ken doll and started taking his clothes off. She undressed her Barbie and put the Ken doll on top of it. Rissa looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Olivia whispered.

Olivia pulled Rissa into a hug as the girl cried harder. Olivia rocked her back and forth in her arms. As she held the little girl, she couldn't help but wish she was hers. She wanted a daughter so bad and for some reason Olivia really felt a connection with Rissa.

"What'd you do to her?" a woman asked, barging into the room.

"I -" Olivia started.

"Larissa sweetie, come here," the woman commanded.

Rissa just clung to Olivia tighter. The woman's angry glare focused on Olivia.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"_I_ didn't do anything. Brian, however, did," Olivia explained.

"Brian? Lacey's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, him."

"He would never," Mrs. Castro protested.

"He did!" Rissa chirped. "He raped me!"

_There_, Olivia thought. _We needed her to admit that._ Mrs. Castro started rambling on about how good a kid Brian was.

"She's crazy," Rissa whispered to Olivia. "I can't wait to get away from her."

It was then that Olivia realized why she felt so close to this girl. Being the product of her mother's rape, she was never really loved by her alcoholic mom. Olivia had been so anxious to get away from her mother, she had agreed to marry one of her mother's college students. The marriage had never happened, thankfully. The second year that she was partners with Elliot, her mother died. Olivia ended up thinking about her more than she wanted to.

"I'm taking my daughter home," Mrs. Castro stated. "Keep us posted."

She dragged Rissa out of the room. Rissa struggled to get out of her mother's tight grip.

"Bye Olivia," Rissa sighed.

"Bye Rissa," Olivia waved.

Olivia watched as they left. She could hear Elliot's voice coming from the interrogation room. He sounded pissed. She just wanted the day to be over.

AN: Sorry this chapter didn't have a lot of E/O in it. The next will make up for it, promise. Jenna, the next chapter will start page 150, fair warning. ;) Oh, and I know you loved the mention of our favorite Chem. experiment. Yes we actually had to watch ice melt and turn into steam for Chemistry class… Whatever will you do without Melville next year, Jen?


	21. Ch21 The Past is a Haunting Thing

AN: All right so here's some smut

AN: All right so here's some smut. I'm also about to divulge into the next "big dramatic thing". Just for clarification, the incident from Liv's past is NOT an actual event from the show. So no telling me it didn't happen, because I know it didn't… haha And you may think you know what's going on, but trust me, you don't… ;) Anyway thanks for all of the reviews you were very helpful in clarifying I can have like 500 chapters… So here's Ch. 21 (Geez I have a long way to go lol) Enjoy!

"What a day," Olivia sighed, flopping on to her couch.

"Yeah, that was rough," Elliot said, joining her. "You look tense."

"I _am_ tense."

"I can fix that," Elliot said, smiling.

He started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm… that feels nice," Olivia moaned.

"How about this?"

Elliot started kissing her neck.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned again.

Her back was to him and she reached back around his neck and grabbed at his tuft of hair. Elliot pushed one of Olivia's spaghetti straps off of her shoulder. His kisses trailed down her arm as he pushed the strap all the way off of her arm.

"Olivia Benson, I want you so bad," Elliot growled.

"Yeah well Elliot Stabler, I _need_ you so bad," Olivia purred back.

She tried to turn around to face him, but Elliot forced her back the other way. She had made a serious mistake telling him she needed him. He was going to tease her now. Elliot took his sweet time undressing her.

"Elliot, please," Olivia begged.

He slowed down even more. Olivia managed to turn around and Elliot pushed her down on the couch. He straddled her hips with his boxer shorts still on. He continued with the hickey on her neck.

"Take them off!" Olivia commanded.

She grabbed his shorts and forced him out of them. A cocky grin appeared on Elliot's face. Olivia looked like she going to burst. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed himself into her. Olivia let out a long moan.

Elliot laughed. He was glad he could bring her such pleasure. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his kisses to her lips. They held their kiss until they were dizzy from loss of oxygen.

Olivia loved the feeling of him inside her. She felt like she could have an orgasm at any minute.

"El, I'm almost there," Olivia stated.

Elliot gave her a forceful thrust and she immediately hit her peak.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Elliot smiled down at her. He loved her so much.

"I love you," Olivia panted, reading his thoughts.

"I was just about to sat that," he told her.

Olivia laughed. God, he loved it when she laughed. They untangled themselves and moved over in front of the fireplace. They sat on the rug and Elliot held Olivia close to him. His hands were on her stomach, slowly tracing circles around her belly button.

"Do you think it worked?" Elliot asked.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" he rephrased.

"I don't know, El," Olivia sighed. "Too soon to know."

Elliot kept making circles on her stomach.

"Besides El, I would really rather be married before I got pregnant."

"The wedding's next month," Elliot pointed out. "You won't be showing."

Olivia grabbed the hand that was playing with her stomach.

"Stop," she commanded.

"Sorry," Elliot apologized. "I didn't realize it was bothering you that much."

Olivia kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I figured out why I feel so close to Rissa," Olivia stated. "She reminds me of myself."

"You weren't raped were you?"

"Thankfully no, but she hates her mom and so did I…"

"Don't bring her into this, Liv."

"This case is so hard. I'm really starting to develop feelings Rissa, even thought I know I shouldn't. I hate kids cases, especially now that I want a baby so bad."

Elliot placed both of his hands on her bare stomach.

"You were raped weren't you?" Elliot asked.

"What? No! Elliot I already told you no."

"I can always tell when you're lying Liv."

Olivia was silent. She started twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Now I know you're hiding something. You always twirl hair when you're nervous. Spill," Elliot told her.

"First of all my hair hasn't _always_ been long enough to twirl. And secondly, I don't want to talk about it," Olivia said, softly.

"Liv…"

"No, okay?"

Elliot pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair and Olivia sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot…"

"Sorry."

He kissed her head. A small tear started to roll down Olivia's cheek and Elliot wiped it away.

"Baby you know I'd never hurt you right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said, kissing him. "That's why I love you so much."

Olivia yawned and Elliot scooped her up off the floor. He carried her to their bed. He laid down next to her and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

"You're the one Liv," Elliot whispered. "I just wish I would have realized it sooner."

….

"Liv, you look like hell," Casey said, as she walked into her office.

"I feel like it," Olivia groaned.

"Why?" Alex asked, walking in. "Elliot's busy bragging to Munch and Fin and it sounds like you got pretty lucky last night. I also heard him say he sat there and watched you sleep."

"I didn't sleep," Olivia started. "I know he always watches me sleep after we make love, so I pretended to so he'd leave me alone and go to sleep himself. As soon as I heard him snoring, I knew I was in the clear and opened my eyes. I was almost tempted to go back out into the living room…"

"Why? Did the perfect couple have their first fight?" Casey asked, teasingly.

"A. We've fought plenty of times before, and B. No, we didn't have a fight," Olivia told her.

"Then what's wrong?" Alex wanted to know.

"I don't know," Olivia sighed.

"Did he hurt you?" Alex asked.

"No, no he would never," Olivia started. "He's so sweet to me and last was amazing… I feel like I don't deserve him."

"Yeah you do Liv, you deserve to be happy and he makes you feel that way," Casey pointed out.

"I feel like 'last night was amazing' has a but attached to it," Alex stated.

"Something happened to me when I was little and it sort of came up and…" Olivia started.

"What?" Casey pressed.

"Not important," Olivia answered. "And when we were done making love he asked me if I thought I was pregnant. He's so excited. How am I supposed to tell him I already miscarried?"

"I thought you decided you weren't," Casey said.

Olivia rubbed her tired eyes and sighed. She ran a hand through her short hair.

"How's Chris?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"He's fine. Olivia…" Casey tried to go back.

"Case, the other day when I pointed out your hickey you totally freaked. What was that all about?" Olivia asked.

Casey glared at her. She didn't want to talk about that. She wanted to know what happened to Olivia when she was little. She started to ask yet again, but Olivia stopped her.

"Drop it Casey," Olivia commanded.

Casey sighed heavily. "There's really no fabulous story behind my hickey."

"Then what was with the freak out?" Olivia pressed.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours," Casey offered.

"Fine, then never mind," Olivia mumbled.

"Why are you so set against telling me?" Casey demanded.

"I've never told anyone and I don't intend on starting now," Olivia stated.

"You told Elliot," Casey argued.

"I didn't tell him anything," Olivia protested. "He came up with his stupid theories all on his own."

"Liv, what kind of theories?" Casey wanted to know.

"Let it go, Casey!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But Liv-."

"Let it go!"

"Stop it Casey! She obviously doesn't want to talk about it," Alex said.

"What are you, her lawyer?" Casey spat.

"Maybe I am!" Alex spat back.

Casey and Alex continued arguing. Olivia held her head. Between her lack of sleep and her friends' constant bickering, she had a throbbing headache.

"Will you two shut up?!" Olivia pleaded.

Casey and Alex stopped mid-argument and stared at her.

"Thank you," Olivia sighed. "You two are acting like five-year-olds."

Casey clenched her jaw and turned away from Alex and Olivia. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I should go," Olivia stated. "Rissa's counting on me."

As she left the ADAs in their office, Olivia fought back the tears she knew were coming. _Maybe I am pregnant_, Olivia thought. Her emotions had been going crazy lately. _Either that or I'm bipolar_. She put her hand on her stomach and silently prayed that she would be able to give Elliot, Stabler baby number six.

**AN: Jenna bottom of 158. :)**


	22. Ch22 Uncle Bradley

When Olivia walked into the precinct, she felt like everyone was staring at her

When Olivia walked into the precinct, she felt like everyone was staring at her. She looked like hell, and she knew it, but this was ridiculous. Fin and Munch were snickering into their palms. She glared at them daring them to keep laughing. She was _not_ in the mood to be messed with.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Olivia growled.

"Who pissed you off?" Elliot asked with a laugh.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Me?" Elliot asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"Where do you get off bragging about our sex life to the whole office?!" Olivia accused.

"Liv," Elliot started, "I didn't…"

"Right. You only told Munch and Fin, but Alex overheard and now Casey knows. And now Casey and Alex won't talk to me or each other because of your stupid theory that I was raped!" Olivia blurted.

"Liv, calm down," Elliot instructed.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I've already made a complete ass out of myself in front of everyone. I could really care less that everyone's staring at me!"

"Olivia, what's wrong you?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Everything!" she practically screamed.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She was overstressed, overworked, and she just needed _out._ She ran out of the precinct with hot tears streaming down her face. She didn't mean to take all of her frustrations out on Elliot, she really didn't. It was her fault too that she was fighting with her friends.

She couldn't help but think how much easier her life was before she had gotten involved with Elliot. She looked down at her engagement ring, wondering if this was all a big mistake. This made her cry even harder. _Why would I even think that?_ she asked herself. _I love Elliot. I love him so much._

She sat down on the steps and buried her head in her hands. Now she was just feeling sorry for herself.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up and found a concerned Rissa staring at her.

"Hey Riss," Olivia said, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rissa asked.

She sat down on the step next to Olivia and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Olivia couldn't believe she was about to spill her soul to a ten-year-old girl she barely knew.

"I had a fight with my two best friends and my fiancé," Olivia confessed.

"About what?" Rissa asked.

Olivia sighed. "Something has been really bothering me lately and I took it out on them."

"What's been bothering you?"

Olivia looked down at the little girl. It had taken a lot of prying, but Olivia had achieved in getting her to open up to her. Olivia knew that must have taken Rissa a lot of guts. If Rissa and so many other victims could do it, why couldn't she?

"When I was little," Olivia started. "My mom had this friend."

"Like Brian?" Rissa suggested.

"Sort of. They were dating and he made me call him Uncle Bradley. God my mom always attracted such creeps."

"What'd he do to you?"

Olivia drew in a long breath. She was about to spill a secret not even her mother knew. Rissa took her hand.

"You can tell me. I won't judge you," Rissa assured her.

_Since when are ten-year-olds so wise?_ Olivia asked herself.

"Sometimes my mom would ask him to baby-sit me. He would make me take off my clothes and then take pictures of me. He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I never did, until now," Olivia explained softly.

"How old were you?"

"Eight," Olivia gulped.

Tears started to form in Rissa's eyes.

"That's just as sad as my story, if not sadder," Rissa sighed.

"I don't want to have to explain that again, but Elliot has the right to know," Olivia said.

"What about your friends?" Rissa asked.

"Casey was being such a bi…g stupid head about it," Olivia told her. "Alex was trying to stand up for me and it only made things worse."

Rissa looked over her shoulder.

"Is that them?" Rissa asked.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat and she slowly turned around. Elliot, Casey, and Alex were all staring back at her with hurt in their eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Olivia squeaked.

"Long enough," Alex answered.

"Rissa, why don't you go inside with your mom," Casey suggested. "We'll be right in."

Elliot ran over to Olivia and gathered her into a hug. Casey and Alex followed his lead. Olivia finally let it out. She started bawling right there on the front steps of the SVU precinct. She clung to her friends like she was never going to see them again. Elliot pressed his head against Olivia's and she leaned into him. Casey was hugging Olivia's side and Alex gently stroked her hair.

Each one of them wanted to ask Olivia more questions. They wanted to find the creep that did this to her. But they all knew better. Olivia didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm so sorry," Olivia apologized between sobs. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah you did," Elliot corrected her. "But it's all right. We forgive you."

Casey and Alex nodded.

"We'll find the guy, Liv. We will," Alex assured her.

Olivia shook her head.

"It won't do us any good. It's been too long," Olivia told her.

"He probably hasn't stopped," Casey pointed out.

"I'll go have Munch run a check on him. Maybe he can pull up a website," Elliot suggested.

"No, El I want you to do it," Olivia stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"If we were to find my pictures too, I don't want Munch or Fin seeing them. I only trust your eyes with me," Olivia said.

"Well of you feel that way about it, I'll do it," Elliot told her.

"Thank you," she said, nuzzling his neck.

Casey and Alex stood up. Elliot helped Olivia up and the foursome headed back into the station. They headed over to Elliot's desk. Casey sat down in Olivia's chair and Alex sat on her desk. Olivia stood behind Elliot's chair.

"What was his name again?" Elliot asked.

"Bradley. Uncle Bradley," Olivia shuddered.

"Do you know his last name?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. Elliot typed in his name and got several hits. He scrolled down the page, looking for the best match.

"Here's one: Uncle Bradley's Playhouse," Elliot read.

"Click on it," Olivia ordered.

Elliot did. A page appeared with a tree house that said "click to enter." A message popped up: "please enter birth date." Elliot did so. A list of dates and/ or names appeared. Elliot quickly scanned the page and was relieved to not find Olivia's name.

But then he realized some files were only dates. He turned to Olivia. Her eyes were scanning the years.

"When was it?" Elliot asked her, gently.

"March 24, the year I was eight. Whatever that was," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot turned back to the screen. He slowly started scanning the dates. March…20…4… He did a quick calculation to figure out the year. He looked back at the file; it matched.

"Liv," Elliot breathed.

Her hand clamped down on his shoulder; she had spotted it too. Elliot took a deep breath and clicked on the file. Olivia let out a small cry. It was her. Elliot quickly closed it and drew Olivia into his arms. She sat down on his lap and clung to him like she had so many times before lately.

"Well okay. So we know he's still active. What's his last file date?" Casey asked.

"Two years ago," Elliot replied.

"Maybe he was already convicted," Alex suggested.

"Munch!" Elliot called. "Can you see if a Bradley uh…um… Steinwick has been convicted?"

"He part of the Castro case?" Munch asked.

"No," Elliot started.

"One case at a time here. I'm already overworked," Munch joked.

"Munch please," Olivia begged.

"Okay fine. But only because you begged," Munch agreed.

He wondered over to his desk and started typing. Olivia stared at Elliot's computer screen. The web page was still up.

"She never could find a decent man," Olivia sighed.

"Your mom?" Casey guessed.

Olivia nodded.

"There's more proof you're not like your mom. Elliot's beyond decent," Alex pointed out.

"You got that right," Elliot said, hugging Olivia closer to him.

Olivia looked up at him gratefully.

"I'd be lost without you," she whispered.

"No, you wouldn't," Elliot told her. "You've been getting along just fine without me for years."

"Yeah, but now that I've found you…" Olivia started.

"No matches," Munch announced. "No Bradley Steinwick has been convicted."

"So he's still out there," Casey mused. "We'll hunt him down."

"No, just don't. We have to finish Rissa's case and this guy hasn't been active for two years. We don't have the time to go sniffing around for him," Olivia stated.

"But what if he's moved on to rape?" Alex asked.

"What if he's cleaned up?" Olivia countered.

"Liv, I can't believe you don't want to find this guy!" Casey exclaimed. "You were the one who pushed me to face Dex. To provide evidence against him so he wouldn't be free to rape again."

"Casey," Olivia shook her head.

"It's no different Olivia, don't deny it," Casey said.

"Excuse me. I dragged my daughter all the way down here. Do something with her," Mrs. Castro demanded, interrupting.

Casey rolled her eyes. She forced a smile and turned to the Castros.

"I just need to go over what Rissa's going to say in court," Casey stated.

"You're going to put words in her mouth?" Mrs. Castro asked.

Casey gave her a look.

"No, I need to go over the questions I'm going to ask her in court. I also need to prepare her for the defense lawyer. They can get pretty rough," Casey explained.

"Physically?" Mrs. Castro asked, astonished.

A load groan sounded through the station.

"Follow me," Casey instructed.

She headed towards the interrogation rooms with the Castros close behind her.

**AN: Jenna bottom of page 168. ******** Drop me a review.**


	23. Ch23 Delusional

**AN: Oh Lordy! It has been so (ten o's) long since I've updated this. My apologies. I've been mega busy. My school load is impossible! Forgive me? Anyway E/O looks promising in season 10. It might actually happen this time! ******

**SPOILER El and Liv have to pose as lovers. Oh something about Liv wearing a blonde wig… END SPOILER **

**Anyway, I won't delay this chapter anymore, Enjoy! **

Elliot started typing something.

"El, I told you not to look into it," Olivia told him.

"I know and I'm not, even though I think we should. I just remembered that file we found on Kathy's brother," Elliot stated.

"What about Kathy's brother?" Alex asked.

Olivia sighed and got up off Elliot's lap. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"Tired?" Elliot asked with a grin.

Olivia lifted her head to glare at him and the returned to her previous position. Elliot laughed and turned to Alex.

"It's really not _that_ big of deal I guess," Elliot stated. "Before Casey was raped, Liv came across a file with Kathy's brother's name on it. I flipped out about it at first, thinking he raped someone or something like that."

"So what'd he do?" Alex asked.

"DUI," Olivia mumbled without lifting her head.

"Then why do we have it?" Alex wanted to know.

"That's what I was trying to figure out," Elliot told her. "Apparently he was a witness and therefore a suspect in some rape. It was closed a couple of months of ago, but some how Liv ended up with the paperwork for it."

Olivia groaned in response.

"Did I really keep you up that late last night?" Elliot teased.

"No," Olivia said, lifting her head. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," Olivia sighed. "You know that."

Elliot reached across his desk and squeezed Olivia's hand. She gave him a weak smile and slumped down in her chair. The door to the interrogation room burst open and Rissa ran out with her mother close behind. Casey leaned against the doorway, shaking her head.

"Rissa just listen to me!" Mrs. Castro begged.

"No! _I_ run my life. Not _you_!" Rissa exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"This doesn't concern you," Mrs. Castro snapped.

Mrs. Castro reached for her daughter.

"Come on, we're going home," she instructed.

"What if Casey's not done?" Rissa protested.

Everyone turned around to look at Casey. She gave them a "what'd I do?" look.

"Do you need to go over anything else with Rissa?" Olivia asked.

Casey shook her head as she approached them.

"Good, then let's go," Mrs. Castro commanded. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

Rissa silently begged Olivia for help. Olivia just shrugged, unsure of what she could do. Rissa reluctantly gave in and let her mother drag her out of the precinct.

"What happened in there?" Alex asked.

"Her mother just set off," Casey stated. "Everything was going fine. I had just finished going over all of my questions and then Mrs. Castro started yelling that Brian was such a good kid and had always been so nice to her daughters. She accused Rissa of lying about the whole thing. Then she begged her not to testify."

"Do you think Brian's involved with the mom too?" Elliot asked.

"That's just sick. The age difference…" Olivia started.

"Is what he did to Rissa any worse?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"What evidence do we have against this guy?" Alex asked.

"Rissa's testimony and positive ID, Lacey's going to testify about why they broke up and the lab just came back with the rape kit that puts Brian's DNA in Rissa," Casey explained. "I'd say it's pretty much an open and shut case. No jury is going to think what he did to her was consensual."

"I agree," Alex nodded.

"I say we go home," Olivia suggested, looking at Elliot.

"But what about - ?" Elliot started.

Olivia cut him off, "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. I need sleep."

"Fine," Elliot agreed. "Home it is then."

He pulled Olivia out of her chair.

"I'm tired Elliot, not paralyzed," Olivia said.

Elliot let go and Olivia staggered a bit, not realizing how much of her weight he had been supporting.

"A little tipsy?" Munch joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Elliot took her by the arm.

"Come on," he said.

Olivia sighed an leaned against Elliot as they walked out arm and arm.

"So what should we do tonight?" Elliot asked.

"Sleep," Olivia responded.

"Besides that."

"Eat?" Olivia offered.

"And that."

"I don't know Elliot. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

"I'm really not in the mood to do anything," Olivia said, getting into the car.

Elliot drove them home. Olivia immediately flopped down on the couch when she entered the apartment. She turned on the TV, but she really had no intention of watching it.

"What do you want to eat?" Elliot asked.

"Don't care."

"You're really indecisive tonight," Elliot mumbled.

He went into the kitchen. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. She had just drifted off when the aroma of pasta wafted through the air. She sat up and sniffed.

"That smells good," Olivia observed.

Elliot walked into the living room carrying two plates of spaghetti. Olivia eyed them hungrily.

"Does this work?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded and reached for a plate.

"I think we should eat here tonight," Olivia suggested. "I'm too lazy to move over to the table."

Elliot laughed and walked back into the kitchen. He came back out carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Wine? What's the occasion?" Olivia asked.

"You have to drink wine with spaghetti. It's tradition," Elliot stated.

Olivia laughed and popped the cork. She poured them each a glass. She held her glass up in a toast.

"To us," Olivia said.

Elliot clinked his glass against hers.

"May we live happily ever after," Elliot smiled.

GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO

Casey walked in to the SVU precinct after the conclusion of the Castro trial.

"Guilty on all counts!" Casey announced.

"That's great," Olivia said. "I'm kind of going to miss Rissa though. She's the closet thing I'll ever have to a daughter."

"Don't say that!" Elliot exclaimed. "You just wait, I'll get you pregnant yet."

Olivia shook her head. "Did you really have to announce that to everybody?"

Elliot looked at all of the people staring at them.

"Well I thought they had the need to know," Elliot shrugged.

"Oh I know I did," Munch joked.

"Me too," Casey and Fin said in unison.

Olivia made a point to glare at all of them.

"Ah lighten up Liv," Elliot told her.

Olivia was about to respond when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered. "Whoa wait. Alex slow down."

Everyone leaned to listen in.

"Wait, how did you get there? Weren't you with Casey?"

Olivia looked to Casey.

"She said she needed to pick up something at the drugstore. I figured she was old enough to go by herself," Casey told her.

Olivia put a hand to her head.

"Okay so you think he's there? I know Alex, but he's supposed to be in jail."

There was a pause.

"So?" Elliot mouthed.

Olivia held up a finger, signaling him to hold on.

"Okay. El and I will be right there. Make sure he doesn't see you," Olivia said, before hanging up.

"So?" Elliot asked again.

"She swears he's there at the drugstore," Olivia stated.

"Who?" Casey asked.

"Liam Connors," Olivia replied.

"I just ran a check," Munch started. "Says he's still in jail."

"Is she delusional?" Fin asked.

"She was fine this morning," Casey said.

"Well come on Elliot, let's go see what's going on," Olivia suggested.

GGGGGGGOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO!!

When they arrived at the drugstore, Olivia and Elliot found Alex sitting on a bench with her head buried in her hands.

"Alex, what happened?" Olivia asked, rushing over to her. "Did he see you?"

Alex shook her head. She looked up at Olivia and Elliot.

"It wasn't him," Alex sighed. "I must be going crazy."

"Don't say that," Olivia chastised, sitting down next to her.

"I guess it was just my turn to have a break down," Alex said with a laugh. "I come back to New York to escape my paranoia, but it's only made things worse. I have this constant feeling that someone's following me."

"Maybe you should talk to Huang," Elliot suggested.

"I don't need a shrink Elliot," Alex said, defensively.

"Maybe he could help you shake the feeling," Elliot told her.

"El, maybe she is being followed," Olivia stated.

Elliot looked at her quizzically.

"There's a guy across the parking lot who keeps staring at us. Does he look familiar to you Alex?" Olivia asked.

Alex shifted her gaze to where Olivia nodded her head. Elliot slowly turned around. The guy made eye contact with Alex and then took off running. Elliot did too.

"Come on," Olivia started. "We'll try to cut him off with the car."

Olivia and Alex got into the car and Olivia turned on the siren. They sped off in the direction the stalker and Elliot had headed. The chase ensued. Elliot picked up speed. The stalker tripped over a trash can. By the time he managed to get up, Elliot was within reach.

Alex and Olivia came around the corner in the car. Elliot lunged and tackled the guy to the ground.

"Got 'cha!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia pulled over the car and got out.

"Is there a reason you've been stalking my friend?" Olivia asked.

"I don't have to tell you nothing," the guy spat.

"Fine, we'll just take you down to our precinct and ask you there," Olivia told him.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was kind of fillery, especially after such a long wait. I just have some loose ends I need to tie up before I get to the wedding…Jen Jen, halfway** **down page 178. Told you I would update this weekend… ;) **


	24. Ch24 Stalkers and Strippers

**AN: Woot look another chapter! Thanks to Cristen for typing this! Enjoy! **

"You can't keep me here!" the stalker exclaimed, banging on the one way mirror.

"Do you recognize him Alex?" Cragen asked.

"Sort of. He looks kind of familiar," Alex shrugged.

"That's because he's one of Liam Conners' henchmen. Conners probably hired him to trail you," Fin said.

"We'll go question him," Olivia offered.

She and Elliot entered the interrogation room.

"Did Liam Conners hire you?" Olivia straight out asked.

"So what if he did?" stalker man asked.

"If he did, you need to tell us," Elliot told him.

The man thought about it for a minute.

"The guy was giving me a grand a month to trail the blonde," the guy said.

"Alex really was being followed," Olivia mumbled.

"Did Conners tell you why?" Elliot asked.

"Nope," came his reply.

"Wait here," Elliot instructed, leaving.

Olivia followed him out.

"Where else am I gonna go?" he asked.

"I knew it," Alex said, shaking her head. "He can't just let it go."

Olivia put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'll go tell the DA," Casey offered. "He's supposed to stay away from Alex. That includes his lackeys too."

She left and Alex sighed.

"So do we arrest this guy or what?" Elliot asked.

"Go ahead and book him," Cragen demanded.

Fin pulled the stalker out of the room and led him over to booking. Olivia's phone went off.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"You know, you're going to have to start answering that Stabler," Casey told her.

"I think I'll stick with Benson at work. It's less confusing," Olivia stated.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, the DA wants you and Elliot to go question Conners and find out why he hired someone to tail Alex," Casey explained.

"Umm…okay. We'll go do that. Oh, and Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you pick up the bridesmaid dresses?"

Casey laughed, "Not yet. I was going to pick them up after work."

"What if they don't fit?" Olivia panicked.

"Chill Liv, they'll fit. We were all measured…twice."

"I just want everything to be perfect," Olivia sighed.

"I know, we all know. And things will be," Casey assured her.

"Thanks. Okay, we'll go talk to Conners."

"I'll meet you there."

"All right Elliot," Olivia said, hanging up. "Let's go talk to Conners."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why were you having Alex Cabot followed?" Olivia asked for what felt like the 10th time.

"I don't know who you're taking about," Conners scoffed.

Elliot slammed the table and got in his face.

"Alexandria Cabot: the ADA you tried to kill, the one who helped put you away. She was being stalked and her stalker told us you were paying him a grand a month to do so," Elliot spat.

Conners smirked like he was taking pleasure in his annoyance.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember your trial?" Casey asked.

"I remember you prosecuted it, doll face," Conners smiled.

Casey shuddered.

"Just answer the question, Liam," Olivia ordered. "What good was having Alex followed doing you?"

Conners seemed to get serious. He glared at Olivia with a very menacing look.

"If she were to die, I would want to know," Conners stated.

"Is that a threat? Were you planning on having her killed too?" Elliot asked.

"That bitch ruined my life!" Conners exclaimed.

"No, _you_ did that all on your own!" Elliot pointed out.

Conners stood up and came at Elliot. Elliot fought back, swinging wildly. Casey and Olivia pulled them apart as a guard rushed in.

"You okay?" Olivia asked Elliot, nursing his bleeding lip.

"I'm fine," he replied.

The guard started to lead Conners away.

"Keep your people away from Alex," Casey instructed.

Conners just smiled in response as he was taken back to his cell. Elliot started to go after him, but Olivia held him back.

"He's not worth it," she told him.

"Do you think there's still someone out there with instructions to harm Alex?" Elliot asked.

"Not sure. Should we go see if the stalker knows anything?" Olivia asked.

"He wasn't very helpful," Elliot pointed out.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait until Alex is dead?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm not saying that," Elliot started.

"Then what do you suggest we do? He's the only connection to Conners we have," Olivia stated.

"What about Bradley?" Casey asked.

"Please don't bring him up again," Olivia begged.

"Too late," Casey said.

Casey stared Olivia down. Olivia wasn't the only one that creep had hurt and Casey wanted justice. It was her lawyer instincts kicking in.

"After the wedding," Olivia said, giving in. "We'll deal with it after the wedding."

Casey nodded satisfied. Elliot was also glad that Olivia had agreed to face her past demons.

"So back to Alex," Olivia said.

"Maybe we should discuss this with her," Casey suggested.

"Alright, back to the precinct," Olivia said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He just smiled?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"That doesn't sound good," Alex sighed.

"Should we put protective detail on her?" Elliot asked.

"No," Alex and Olivia said in unison.

"And no going behind my back and doing it anyway like last time," Olivia instructed.

Elliot sighed, defeated.

"We have her back, El," Casey assured him. "Nothing's going to happen to her."

"I still feel like your stalker knows more than he was letting on," Olivia said.

"Then go talk to him," Alex told her.

Olivia shot Elliot an "I told you so" glare. They went to talk to him. It wasn't very long before the partners came back to tell the ADAs what they had learned.

"That was fast," Alex stated.

"Too fast," Casey mused.

"Well Elliot was a little bit…threatening," Olivia started.

"I resent that," Elliot said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh whatever," Olivia returned.

"Yo Joanie and Chachi! Enough with the bickering," Casey told them. "Can we get on with the case already?"

"Geez Casey, I'm the one whose life is in danger," Alex quipped.

"He confessed," Olivia started. "Conners was going to pay him ten grand to kill you. That's the _real_ reason why he was following you. We asked him if he knew if Conners had hired anybody else. He _said_ he was the only one, but I don't trust Conners."

"Glad that's over," Alex sighed.

"For now anyway," Casey quipped.

"TGIF," Munch said, as he passed them.

"Seriously," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Olivia. "I finally get married to this one this weekend."

"I couldn't be more excited," Olivia smiled.

Elliot kissed her cheek.

"Me neither," he told her.

"Hey Elliot. Come here!" Fin called.

Elliot wandered away.

"So, Bachelorette Party?" Casey asked.

"Huh," Olivia thought it over. "No strippers."

"What? Why?" Alex demanded.

"Yeah. Don't you want to celebrate your last night as a single woman?" Casey asked.

"I'm through with being single," Olivia stated. "I've been single for far too long and now I just want to be married: married to Elliot, my rock, my best friend. In my opinion, my last day of being single is nothing to celebrate. It's a time to move forward and never look back."

Meanwhile, Fin and Munch were asking Elliot the same thing.

"So are we throwing you a bachelor's party or what?" Fin asked. "Gotta celebrate your last night as a single man."

"Not much to celebrate, being single sucks. I'll be much happier when I can call Liv my wife. I just wish I would have realized how much I cared about her before. We could have been married for at least a year by now," Elliot sighed.

Elliot and Olivia looked across the room at each other and locked eyes. A smile crept across Olivia's face. Elliot smiled back. They held each other's gaze until Olivia started laughing. She regained her composure and broke the stare, only to look back at Elliot with a goofy grin on her face. Casey grabbed her arm.

"All right Cinderella, come back to us," Casey told her.

"Sorry," Olivia apologized.

"It's okay. I understand completely. With Charlie…" Casey trailed off.

"You've got to let him go Casey," Olivia told her. "You have Chris now."

"I know, I know. But there's a part of me that just can't stop loving Charlie," Casey confessed.

"Is Chris coming to the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Of course he is," Casey stated. "He's my date."

"Liv, you ready to go?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah just a sec," Olivia told him.

She turned back to Casey and Alex.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow. And remember, no strippers!" Olivia called out, leaving.

"Got it," Casey responded.

"We're hiring one, aren't we?" Alex asked.

"Totally," Casey replied.

"Yo Case!" Fin exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Casey asked.

"Do you think your new boyfriend would want to come to Elliot's party tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"I could ask him," Casey offered.

"Good, because if he's going to be hanging around you, he better get used to hanging around _us_. Besides, we have to make sure he's good enough for you," Munch explained.

"You guys," Casey said, shaking her head.

Munch and Fin just smiled in return.

"They mean well," Alex assured her.

"Yeah. Right," Casey laughed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia sank into Elliot's arms.

"Two days," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

Elliot tilted Olivia's head up towards his and kissed her. Olivia smiled into the kiss.

"I can hardly wait," Olivia told him.

Elliot hugged her closer.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She kissed him in response. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know what I love?" Olivia asked.

"Me?" Elliot guessed.

"Besides that," Olivia laughed.

Elliot shrugged.

"This," Olivia stated. "Just sitting here, holding each other. I could do this forever."

"So Livvy likes to cuddle?" Elliot teased.

"Yes," Olivia replied. "She does. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Olivia giggled as his finger traced the hickey on her neck.

"You know Liv, being married isn't all that different from this," Elliot told her.

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"Once we're married, I can call you my husband, I'll be a Mrs., and, well, things will just be better."

"Whatever you say Liv," Elliot laughed. "Whatever you say."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO

"He did not!" Alex exclaimed.

"He did!" Casey protested.

"Casey," Alex started.

"Okay you two can stop arguing about it anytime," Olivia told them.

"I'm sorry Liv. I just can't believe Munch would say something like that," Alex said.

"It's Munch. Why can't you believe it?" Casey asked.

"I'm still lost," Melinda stated. "What did Munch say?"

"Don't get them started," Olivia begged.

The doorbell rang.

"Thank God," Olivia said, getting up to answer the door.

A UPS man was there waiting.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Olivia Benson," the man said.

"That's me," Olivia told him. "Until tomorrow anyway."

He pushed past Olivia into her apartment.

"Umm…excuse me," Olivia said.

He put his package down on the table and pulled a boom box out of it.

"Oh no," Olivia grumbled.

He pushed play and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Casey! Alex! What part of no strippers didn't you understand?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Come on Liv, it's a Bachelorette Party," Casey reminded her.

The UPS guy stripped down to his leopard print Speedo.

"I can't watch this," Olivia said, walking into her bedroom.

She was just about to pick up her phone and call Elliot when it rang. It was Elliot.

"I was just about to call you," Olivia laughed.

"Did your friends go behind your back and hire a stripper too?" Elliot asked.

"Yup. You know Elliot you really should invest in a leopard print Speedo."

"I already have one."

"What? How come I've never seen it?" Olivia pouted.

"I was saving it," Elliot confessed. "Sunday night, I promise."

"Fine."

"Okay, Little Miss Faithful, he's gone," Casey called. "You can come back out now."

"El, I gotta go. The UPS man left," Olivia told him.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. Love you."

"I love you too, El."

Olivia hung up and walked back out to her friends. She couldn't help but picture Elliot in his Speedo the rest of the night. Her friends were talking, but she couldn't focus. She just wanted to be with Elliot. _Tomorrow_, Olivia thought to herself. _Tomorrow he'll be all mine forever._


	25. Ch25 The Wedding

AN: You wouldn't be reading this if it wasn't for Cristen. Be sure to thank her for typing it. The writing, however, is all mine. Except for you know, the occasional suggestion…Tabitha… Side note: being Catholic (like Elliot ) I know that after a Catholic gets a divorce they can't remarry in a church with a priest, but a judge can remarry them elsewhere. At least that's what I remember from my CCD classes. haha Enjoy!

"Oh my God you guys, I can't believe this is happening," Olivia told her bridesmaids.

Alex, Casey, and Melinda smiled back at her.

"You look beautiful Olivia," Casey told her.

Olivia's hair had been curled and was half up. Her long veil trailed down her back. Her strapless dress was snow white with intricate beading and lace work.

"Thanks Case. You guys look gorgeous as well," Olivia told them.

Casey had gone with the satin blue dresses, despite their high price.

"Thanks," Casey gloated.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Completely," Olivia replied.

"Are you nervous?" Melinda wanted to know.

"A little," Olivia confessed. "I just want everything to be…"

"Perfect," the bridesmaids finished for her. "We know."

Olivia sighed and checked her reflection in the mirror. She fluffed her hair and then put her hands on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant again?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded. "I'm waiting to tell Elliot to make sure I don't miscarry."

"Aww…Liv, that's so great!" Alex exclaimed.

"Are you super excited?" Melinda asked.

"I want to be," Olivia stated. "But I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"Come on, be ecstatic," Casey urged. "This is your second chance to have a baby!"

"I shouldn't have needed a second chance," Olivia said. "But I don't want to talk about that now. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life."

"Right," Cragen said, walking in. "You ladies ready for that long walk down the aisle?"

Olivia had asked Cragen to walk her down the aisle. He was the closest thing she had to a father.

"We're ready," Alex nodded.

They lined up in front of the aisle and Melinda started down it. "Pachelbel's Canon" could be heard coming from the string quartet. It was an outside wedding and the weather couldn't have been better. The aisle was lined with white lilies. Alex went down next.

"Thanks for doing this Cragen," Olivia told him.

"Of course," Cragen responded. "I'm honored to."

Casey started her walk forward. Olivia drew in a deep breath. Casey had reached the altar. Cragen tugged on Olivia's arm.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Olivia nodded and they started walking. She looked at her smiling best friends and then turned her gaze to Elliot. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. He had the biggest grin on his face. Everyone else melted away. It didn't even feel like Cragen was beside her anymore.

She reached the altar and Cragen sat down. She stared into Elliot's deep blue eyes. He brushed a curl off of her face.

"You're stunning," he breathed.

She smiled and the judge signaled the quartet to stop.

"We are gathered here today to join Olivia and Elliot in marriage," the judge began. "If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Olivia held her breath as she saw a blonde out of the corner of her eye. She silently prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. Elliot had spotted her too. They both turned and saw Kathy standing in the back.

"Oh no," Elliot grumbled.

Kathy shifted her weight, but didn't say anything.

"Since no one can provide cause, we'll continue. Elliot and Olivia have written their own vows. Mr. Stabler, if you will?" instructed the judge.

Elliot took Olivia's hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs.

"Olivia, when you came into my life nine years ago, I never imagined myself here standing next to you. If someone would have told me this would happen, I would have laughed in their face."

A couple laughs sounded through the crowd as Olivia shook her head at him.

"But," Elliot continued, "Case after case, year after year, we bonded. We let each other know secrets and helped each other up when we fell. You stood by me when it felt like everyone else had turned their backs. And to top it all off, Liv, you've saved my life a number of times. I love you so much. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife. I'm yours Olivia Benson, always and forever."

"Ms. Benson you may proceed," the judge told her.

Olivia wiped a tear away from her eye and took Elliot's hands again. She smiled.

"Elliot, I've felt something for you since day one," Olivia started. "I was afraid of it at first. Even when you and Kathy separated, I had to keep telling myself it would never happen. But it did. El, you're the love of my life. I was going to wait to tell you this, but Elliot, I'm pregnant."

Gasps and applause went through the crowd.

"Wait Liv, you're what?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"We're going to be parents together," Olivia told him.

"Liv!" Elliot exclaimed.

He swept her up in a hug.

"All right, all right. Let's finish the ceremony," the judge said with a laugh. "May I please have the rings?"

Elliot's brother handed them over.

"Elliot place the ring on Olivia's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'," the judge instructed.

Elliot slipped the wedding bad, inscribed with 'E/O Forever', next to Olivia's engagement ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Elliot smiled.

Olivia fought back tears.

"Olivia, please do the same," the judge told her.

Olivia slipped the ring onto Elliot's ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Olivia said, through tears.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The happy couple smiled as they pulled each other into a long, passionate kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, everybody!"

"We did it," Elliot whispered.

"Yes we did," Olivia whispered back. "I'm finally married. _We're_ finally married."

They arrived at the reception in a gorgeous black limo. After dinner, many 'kiss her' glass clinkings, and a cute, but embarrassing slide show, it was time for the best man and maid of honor to speak. Elliot's brother went first, making jokes about how it was easier the second time around. He told Olivia she seemed to be a better match for his brother and told him not to let this one get away. Casey stood up next.

"I've know Olivia and Elliot for almost six years now," Casey started. "When I first became SVU's ADA, I noticed something between Benson and Stabler here. They were, and still are, great partners. Through the years, the sexual tension between them has gotten pretty intense. The number of times I thought something was going to happen between them…In the end, all it took was some mistletoe to bring these two together. I've never seen them happier. The look Olivia gets on her face when she looks at him, the times when they burst out laughing for no real reason, that's love. Elliot and Olivia love each other more than any other couple I've met. All I can do is hope that one day I'll find my Elliot. May you two live happily ever after!"

"Thanks Casey," Olivia stated. "And don't worry, you'll find your Elliot."

"I think I already have," Casey said, winking at Chris.

Elliot and Olivia made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" started playing.

"Is there a reason this became our song?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't agree so I closed my eyes and picked one," Olivia reminded him. "Just be glad I didn't pick "Wild Thing"."

Elliot laughed. He twirled one of her curls around his finger.

"The cake looks delicious," Olivia stated.

"The only thing I want for dessert is you," Elliot said, nipping at her ear.

A sly grin crept across her face. She licked her lips seductively.

"I'm wearing the Speedo," Elliot whispered teasingly into her ear.

Olivia's eyes widened. She pulled at his tie, leading him off the dance floor as the song ended. The rest of the reception went by in a blur of cake-feeding, dancing, laughing, and champagne. Olivia sat down with a sigh as the last of the guests trickled out. Elliot came over and started massaging her neck.

"Are you two headed up to the honeymoon suite?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded as Elliot kissed her bare shoulder.

"Have fun," Casey smirked, leaving.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's tie again and led him to the elevator. Elliot fumbled with the room key when they got to their door. Olivia nibbled on his ear, urging him to hurry.

"Ha!" Elliot exclaimed, upon getting it open.

He pulled Olivia into the suite and pushed her up against the wall. He unzipped the back of her dress and tossed it aside.

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed between kisses. "Careful with that dress; it was expensive!"

"Sorry," Elliot mumbled, as Olivia undid his belt.

She practically ripped his suit off. Elliot pushed her back into the wall. He pinned her arms up against the wall, lacing his fingers in between hers and biting into her neck. Olivia wrapped a leg around his waist. Elliot moved his lips up to Olivia's. She nipped at them before forcing her tongue down his throat. She wrapped her other leg around him and draped her arms around his neck.

Elliot carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He knelt before her.

"Let me look at you," Olivia instructed. "You look hot in a speedo."

"You look hot all the time," Elliot said playfully.

He crawled towards her and kissed her stomach.

"Hi baby," he told it.

"It says hi", Olivia translated. "Now come play with mommy."

Elliot smiled as he reached for her bra strap. He undid the clasp and then went for her thong. Olivia tugged on his speedo. Elliot was about to push inside of her when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing," Elliot replied. "I was just thinking about how this is going to be our first time making love as husband and wife."

"Well stop thinking and start _doing_," Olivia commanded, bucking into him.

He shook his head and pushed into her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her.

It didn't take very long for her to reach her peak. She moaned something that might have been 'Elliot'. He trailed kisses over her body until she came down from her orgasm. Olivia rolled so she was riding him. Her curls fell over her face. She shook her head, trying to get them out of her eyes.

"Here," Elliot said.

He reached up and tucked them behind her ears.

"God you're beautiful," he told her.

Olivia smiled and rolled onto her side, taking Elliot with her. They faced each other, gazing into each other's eyes. As Elliot started to pull himself out, Olivia tightened around him.

"No, don't," Olivia pleaded. "I love the feeling of you inside me."

Elliot laughed and pushed back harder. Olivia moaned slightly. He laced his fingers in between hers, pulling her hand to his lips.

"You know, I had this quote I was going to incorporate into my vow," Olivia started.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I wasn't planning on letting you know I was pregnant like that, but I did and I never got to finish."

"Well go ahead and make me fall in love with you all over again."

"Oh thanks for the pressure," Olivia laughed. "Okay so 'Love isn't about the words we say, the actions we take, the things we do, or the hearts we break. It's about people who can look at each other and just know.' And that's what we have. We've always been able to anticipate what the other is thinking. We've always known there was something there. And as I stand, well rather lay, before you today, I'm ready to give my heart and soul to you as we become one in this marriage."

"Oh now that's deep," Elliot mused.

"Shut up," Olivia said, slapping him playfully.

"No, Liv, it was beautiful, really. I'm so in love with you."

He kissed her nose.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Elliot pulled their hands down and placed them on Olivia's stomach. Olivia prayed this baby would stay. She couldn't handle another miscarriage and Elliot was so excited; it would crush him.

"You're going to be a great mom, Liv," Elliot told her.

"You think so?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Elliot rolled so he was on top of her again. He peppered kisses onto her stomach. Olivia pulled his head up to hers.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He pecked her on the lips.

"I want a _real_ kiss," she told him.

Elliot smiled and leaned in.

"Like this?" he asked.

He pressed his lips against hers, hard. He poked his tongue into her mouth. He loved the taste of her. The kiss was completely oxygen-missing. Olivia pulled away, gasping for air.

"Yeah, like that," she breathed.

Elliot smiled and went in to kiss her again. He was still inside of her. He wiggled, around, trying to get a response out of her. Olivia moaned into his mouth. Eventually, they disconnected. Elliot held his wife close to him. Olivia twirled her rings around her finger. It was one of those moments when being in each other's presence was enough. They didn't have to say a word. _This_ was love.

AN: Jenna, I think this is 204. I'm pretty sure that's how long pg. 200 lasted… 


	26. Ch26 It Doesn't Get as Random as This

**AN: I'm on a roll here, with Cristen's help. Enjoy! **

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. It took her a minute to register what had happened.

"Good morning Mrs. Stabler," Elliot told her.

"Morning Mr. Stabler," Olivia smiled.

She stretched and her eyes fell upon a tray of food.

"I ordered room service," Elliot explained.

"Joy."

He reached over and put the tray on the bed.

"What's with the can of whipped cream?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see," Elliot said with a grin.

A worried expression appeared on her face.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun," Elliot teased.

Olivia shook her head and bit into a piece of toast. She eyed the whipped cream. Elliot looked from the can to Olivia's facial expression.

"Are you debating putting whipped cream on that piece of toast?" Elliot wanted to know.

Olivia nodded. "Is that weird?"

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd question it," Elliot told her.

Olivia laughed as Elliot handed her the cream. She put some on her toast and took a cautious bite.

"How is it?" Elliot asked.

"Oddly good. Want some?"

She dangled the toast in front of his face. Elliot sniffed it and took a bite.

"Eww!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not _that_ bad," Olivia protested, taking another bite.

"Yeah, Liv, it is."

Olivia shook her head and finished her weird combination.

"And so the pregnancy cravings begin," Elliot joked.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hold on," Elliot said.

He picked Olivia up and carried her through the threshold of their apartment. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down. He straddled her waist and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. You're just so beautiful," Elliot told her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Olivia stated.

"Even here?" Elliot asked, lying down on top of her.

He kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

"Especially there," Olivia purred.

Elliot smirked and leaned into her again. Olivia wrapped a leg around him and slipped her arms around his neck. Elliot pulled away from the kiss. Olivia smiled up at him and bit her lip. He brushed a curl off her face and then leaned in to kiss her again. Olivia pulled away this time and rested her forehead against his.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Olivia asked.

"Not sure," Elliot told her. "What do you want it to be?"

"A girl," Olivia stated. "I want a daughter."

"Good because I'm better at creating girls."

"Well, I don't know, your last two were boys. You could be going through a male phase."

"Yeah, well, Dickie came with a sister."

"I better not be carrying twins," Olivia warned.

"Ah, come on Liv. They're not that bad. They're twice the love," Elliot pointed out.

"Get up," Olivia instructed.

Elliot stood up and Olivia sat up. Olivia patted the couch, signaling he could sit back down. He did and she curled up next to him. They each placed a hand on her stomach.

"Lauren's a pretty name," Olivia suggested.

Elliot pulled a face.

"What's wrong with Lauren?" Olivia demanded.

"Lauren was the name of the baby-sitter I had in elementary school who hated me," Elliot explained.

"So?"

"How about Marissa?" Elliot asked.

"No, that's too close to Rissa. We're not even sure if it's a girl."

"Evan?"

"I don't have a problem with that. Evan can be our guy name. Now back to girl names."

"What about Rose?"

"I don't want to name her after a flower," Olivia protested.

"Then what do you want to name her?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Hmm…" Olivia thought about it. "What about Kelsey?"

"Kelsey Stabler. I like it," Elliot smiled.

"Good. Then it's settled. Evan if it's a boy and Kelsey if it's a girl," Olivia summarized.

"Fabulous," Elliot said.

He kissed her neck. Their hands that were on Olivia's stomach laced together.

"This is perfect," Olivia said. "So perfect."

"It is. I don't want to go back to work tomorrow," Elliot complained.

"Then let's not," Olivia pleaded. "Let's go somewhere warm and away from here."

"With what money? Face it Liv, detective isn't the highest paying job," Elliot pointed out.

"I'm not saying we take a cruise through the Bahamas, just somewhere nice."

"Like where?"

"I don't know. California? Florida?" Olivia suggested.

"Liv…"

"El, please. You said it yourself, you don't want to go to work tomorrow. This is our chance, a real honeymoon."

"Our job is just so demanding," Elliot pointed out. "Cragen –"

"Can do without us for a week. We have so much vacation time that we _never_ use. Munch and Fin can handle things."

Elliot sighed.

"I'll go get on a travel site," Elliot offered, getting up.

"Yeah!" Olivia clapped her hands.

Olivia followed Elliot over to the computer. As Elliot started it up, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He typed in .

"Are we looking for a flight that leaves today or tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"Whatever's available," Olivia replied.

"There's a flight leaving for L.A. in an hour," Elliot stated.

"Not making that one. What else do they have?"

"Oh hold on. I just got an email," Elliot told her.

"Who's it from?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy."

Olivia's heart stopped.

"What does she want?" Olivia snarled.

Elliot scanned the letter.

"It says she won a free cruise through the Bahamas and has no use for it. She wants to know if we want to use it for our honeymoon," Elliot explained.

"Are you serious? Is _she_ serious?"

"You know, we don't have to take it…"

"Hell yeah we do! Haven't you ever heard of the expression 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade'? Kathy is hand-feeding us the lemons. Tell her yes so we can go make the lemonade!"

"Geez okay. I will, chill," Elliot said, typing a response.

"When does the cruise leave?" Olivia asked.

"Tomorrow, so we'll have to find a flight to Miami for tonight."

Elliot pulled the travel site back up and typed in Miami.

"Why would she wait until the day before to tell us?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"She's Kathy. She probably hoped we would miss it because we were…"

"Going at it like bunnies?" Olivia guessed.

"I doubt that's what she _hoped_ we were doing, but in a sense yes," Elliot responded.

Elliot clicked on one of the matches from his search.

"And for the record," Elliot started. "I like going at it like bunnies."

Olivia kissed his neck.

"Me too," she said, in between kisses.

"Liv, stop," Elliot told her.

"Why?" Olivia pouted.

"I promise we'll play later. Let me book us a flight first."

Olivia sulked over to their room to start packing. Elliot eventually made his way into the bedroom himself. He slipped his arms around Olivia's waist, but she pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," she mumbled.

"Ah come on, Liv. I'm sorry. But if I didn't book us a flight now, we would have never gotten there on time."

Olivia sat down on the bed and looked up at Elliot with a sigh.

"Hey what's wrong?" Elliot asked, rubbing her legs.

"I don't know. Just all of a sudden…do you think it's too early in the pregnancy to be getting mood swings?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Well you're already experiencing weird cravings," Elliot pointed out. "Let's just hope the nausea decides to wait."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"El, we're going on a cruise. That just spells disaster. I bet Kathy realized that and is trying to make me miserable."

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have to go," Elliot said.

"Yes we do. It's about proving a point now. Nausea or not, I'm going," Olivia stated.

"Okay then. Well I promise to help keep your hair out of the way," Elliot told her.

Olivia kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his mouth.

"It's going to be great, Liv. A whole week together, just the two of us," Elliot smiled.

"El, when are we not together?" Olivia asked.

"Well never, but we'll be together minus Casey and Alex and all of them," Elliot pointed out.

Olivia shook her head and finished packing.

It was really late or really early, depending on how you look at it, when the married couple arrived in Miami. Kathy had emailed them the cruise information. She said all they had to do was give the code to someone at the Miami airport and they would be given further instructions. Elliot walked up to a lady standing by the terminal. He explained what was going on.

"Umm…wait right here," she told him.

"El, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," Olivia whispered.

"Why?" Elliot inquired.

"Those two security guards keep staring at us," Olivia pointed out.

"No they're staring at _you_. You're hot," Elliot stated.

"They're coming over here," Olivia shuddered.

"Excuse me, are you the couple here for the Bahamas cruise?" the chubby one asked. "The lady you were talking to sent us over."

"Yes," Elliot nodded.

"May I ask where you got the tickets?" the bearded one asked.

"My ex-wife said she won them at work," Elliot told them.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but there isn't any cruise right now," the chubby guy said.

"What?!" Olivia spat.

"You the new wife?" the bearded guy asked.

"I am," Olivia said, lacing her fingers between Elliot's.

"My best guess is the ex was jealous and sent you on a fake trip," chubby said.

"Oh this is just great," Olivia muttered. "Kathy is so dead."

"Sorry," the guards said, walking away.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Find a hotel and stay in Miami for a week?" Elliot offered.

"El –"

"Liv, we have to make the best out of this. Do you really want Kathy to win? Do you want her to think we had a bad time?"

"Well, no, but I _do_ want her dead."

"Olivia," Elliot cautioned.

Olivia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And besides," Elliot started. "It's not like we're going to be seeing anything more than our hotel room."

"Well I was kind of hoping we could go to the beach some," Olivia confessed.

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then we can."

"We'd better. Call Kathy," Olivia instructed.

"What? Why?" Elliot asked. "So you can chew her out?"

"You're going to talk to her and see if she knew the cruise wasn't legit," Olivia told him.

"Liv."

"Do it or this whole week I'm going to do nothing, but bitch about Kathy."

Elliot sighed and pulled out his phone. He wandered away leaving Olivia by herself. She didn't understand him sometimes. Why was he being so secretive about a phone call to Kathy _she_ decided he needed to make?

Olivia placed a hand on her stomach and urged herself to calm down. _These mood swings are going to be the death of me_, Olivia thought. Elliot walked back over to her.

"She says she had no idea," Elliot told her.

"Likely story," Olivia mumbled.

"Come on Liv, let's go live it up!"

AN: Wow this was strange. I remember writing it in Sports Nutrition. Some of these chapters… I don't even know…


	27. Ch27 Ripped From the Headlines

**AN: Is it sad that I don't even remember writing this chapter? Haha Enjoy peeps! **

"Hey girl!" Casey exclaimed, embracing her friend. "How was your trip?"

"Relaxing," Olivia replied. "Just what I needed."

"Where's El?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded to the window. Elliot was outside arguing with a man.

"Someone took his parking spot," Olivia laughed.

"How's married life?" Fin asked.

"Well, it's only been a week, but so far so good," Olivia answered.

"Only good?" Munch inquired. "So what is he? All talk and no action?"

"Oh no. He's amazing in bed," Olivia told him.

"You got that right," Elliot said, walking up behind them.

"There's the happy couple!" Cragen exclaimed.

Olivia was glad Cragen had warmed up to the idea of them being together.

"Hey Cap," Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"I've got a body for ya," Cragen announced.

"Oh joy," Olivia stated.

"Wait, I thought we were going to work the Bradley case," Elliot said, confused.

"Under control," Munch told him.

"We thought it would be better for Liv's sake if Munch and I worked this one," Fin explained.

"Thanks guys," Olivia replied.

"No prob," Fin returned.

"So let's go check out this body," Elliot suggested.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"How did this happen in a school?" Olivia asked as they walked up the school's front steps.

"How does this happen anywhere?" Elliot countered.

"Good point," Olivia said.

"So Melinda, what do we have?" Elliot asked, when they got to the right room.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Warner greeted them. "Just a direct wound to the head."

"Then why are we here?" Olivia asked.

Warner pointed to a group of kids in the back of the classroom.

"Those are your suspects," she told them.

"You think a bunch of what, second graders, killed their teacher?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"They're third graders actually," Warner corrected. "And there are eyewitnesses that said they did it. But that's your job, not mine."

She started to walk away.

"Oh and again, welcome back," Warner smirked.

Olivia shook her head and sighed.

"What are we supposed to ask them?" Elliot asked.

"They're kids Elliot, not cold-blooded killers," Olivia stated.

"Not according to Warner," Elliot mumbled.

Olivia groaned and approached the frightened kids.

"Hey there. My name's Olivia," she told the kids, showing them her badge. "Does someone want to tell me what happened?"

"Don't arrest us," the only girl pleaded.

"Way to go Courtney," the tall boy mumbled.

"Yeah, way to make it sound like we did something wrong," the short boy chimed in.

"But we did," the last boy whispered.

"Shut up Josh!" the other three commanded.

Olivia's gaze narrowed in on Josh. He was staring at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Josh?" Olivia asked.

"Don't tell her anything!" the tall one instructed. "We have the right to an attorney."

He took "Shorty" with one hand and Courtney with the other. Josh continued staring at the floor.

"Josh," Olivia started.

"I didn't think it would…I wasn't thinking…I wasn't serious," Josh stammered.

"What happened?" Olivia pressed.

"I've said too much," Josh said, running away.

Olivia groaned and walked back to Elliot.

"Get anything?" he asked.

"Nothing useful," Olivia replied. "What about you?"

"Murder weapon," Elliot announced, holding up a bloody paper weight. "I was about to go interview the witnesses. Wanna help?"

"Sure."

Olivia followed Elliot into the school's cafeteria.

"How are we going to do this?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Question them one at a time or as a group."

"Individually. We don't want them to sway each other's views," Elliot stated.

"Good point. Let's go find out what happened."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The Stablers arrived back at the precinct about an hour later.

"How'd it go?" Cragen asked.

"Four third graders murdered their teacher with a paper weight," Elliot announced.

"Are you kidding me?" Cragen asked, in disbelief.

"Apparently those four failed some big group project," Olivia stated. "So they planned to take their revenge."

"So says another group of third graders," Elliot added. "Kids are so violent these days."

He put a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"We'll raise this one right," Elliot told her.

Olivia smiled, "Definitely."

"Did you talk to the suspects?" Cragen wanted to know.

"I tried to. Unfortunately, they're smart enough to know the lawyer card and they played it," Olivia stated.

"Where are the little trouble makers now?" Cragen inquired.

"Munch and Fin are trying to get something out of them," Olivia explained.

"Go help them," Cragen ordered. "Not that they're bad with kids or anything…"

"But we're better," Elliot finished for him.

Cragen opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it and walked back into his office, shaking his head.

"They're not kids anymore, Elliot. The minute they killed their teacher, they lost their innocence," Olivia corrected.

"You think they did it?" Elliot asked.

"Don't you?"

"I think someone put them up to it. One failed project does not a motive for murder make."

"Oh so now everyone who's killed with a bad motive was put up to it?" Olivia questioned.

"If they're in elementary school, yes. Liv, these kids aren't even ten yet!"

"Whatever. Let's just go see if Funch got anything."

"Funch?"

"Yeah, Funch. It's quicker and easier than saying Fin and Munch," Olivia explained.

"So what are we then? Oliviet?"

"We can be."

Elliot laughed. "Come on, let's go check on Funch."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"I'm telling you, someone put that idea in their heads," Munch protested.

"I agree," Elliot told them.

"Well I don't," Fin retorted. "Those kids knew what they were doing."

"Just because they knew what they were doing doesn't mean they weren't put up to it," Elliot pointed out.

"I think it does," Fin argued.

Munch wandered over to the one-way mirror to see if Olivia was getting anything from the kids. Josh was in there now.

"Where did you get the idea to kill her?" Olivia asked.

Josh stared at the floor.

"I've got all day, all night, I could continue tomorrow even," Olivia stated, taking a seat.

"There's this guy," Josh started.

"Okay, what about him?" Olivia pressed.

"He lives by me," Josh responded.

"That's a start. Was he involved in this in any way?"

"When we went over to my house with our failed project, he was outside. We were complaining about it and _her_. He heard her name and came over to us, saying he knew her. He called her, well…a female dog…and said he wanted to help," Josh explained.

"How did he help?" Olivia wanted to know.

"He said we should take revenge on her. Said murder was the most efficient way of doing this and he wanted her dead. Drake loved the idea. He's always hated her. The rest of us thought they were just kidding around and went along with it."

"Josh, you need to tell me his name," Olivia pleaded.

"Connor Muepul," Josh murmured.

Olivia nodded towards the mirror, signaling the others to go look him up.

"Thank you," Olivia told Josh. "Wait here."

She left the room.

"Why don't you and Elliot go check this guy out," Cragen suggested.

Olivia nodded and pulled Elliot away.

"Oh, and if he's not home, stake out his house," Cragen called after them.

Olivia grinned at Elliot. She had been waiting to hear those words…

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Guess he's not home," Elliot shrugged.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "Because there's no car in the driveway?"

The couple was parked across the street from Muepel's house. Neither of them had left their squad car yet.

"You're right. We should probably go check," Elliot said, reaching for the door handle.

Olivia stopped him.

"I think we should wait and see if a car shows up. If he really is in there and decides to leave, we'll see him," Olivia said.

"You know what? You're right," Elliot told her, leaning across the seat to kiss her.

Olivia immediately deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Elliot's mouth. She loved tasting him. It was familiar and comforting. She got lost in the kiss, pushing the rest of the world away. Elliot seemed to as well. Little did they know what that decision was going to cost them…

AN: Yeah! Wow, were those dot dot dots originally mine? Or did you add them for dramatic effect Cristen? Of course you know I love my dot dot dots… and so does Melville know… Grr


	28. Ch28 Trouble

AN: Hi everyone! New chapter, finally! My beta wrote you all lovely note at the end, be sure to read it! haha Not that many chapters left after this, so Enjoy!

"You what?!" Casey exclaimed in disbelief.

"I already told you," Olivia mumbled.

Casey shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Olivia…"

"I'm sorry okay! I feel bad enough already, you don't have to make it worse!"

"Well if you weren't so busy sticking your tongue down each others throats, there wouldn't be a problem!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey…"

"You have a job to do Olivia. One that I don't think you're capable of doing with Elliot around anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"Olivia, a little girl is _dead_. If you had just gone up to the house when you were supposed to, she'd still be alive!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Olivia spat. "God Casey, you're not Cragen, so stop acting like him!"

"I'm sure he's thinking the same thing," Casey stated. "One of you is going to have to transfer out of SVU. There's a law against married couples working in the same unit and now I know why!"

Olivia felt the tears coming again. She knew Elliot didn't work well with new partners. The last one he had…she didn't even want to think about _her_. Olivia had worked with no one else but Elliot for nine years. She couldn't handle someone new.

"Casey, I can't believe you," Olivia whispered.

_You're supposed to be my best friend_, Olivia silently added.

"Liv," Casey started, softening her tone. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you…"

"No, you don't!" Olivia exclaimed. "You're _not_ married!"

"I was engaged," Casey protested.

"It's not the same. You don't know…you just don't!"

"But…"

"No Casey. It's not my problem you have such bad taste in men."

Casey clenched her fists.

"Charlie was a good man," Casey stated.

"He was a crazy schizophrenic who tried to kill you," Olivia harshly pointed out.

Casey glared at her.

"Get out," Casey demanded.

"Gladly," Olivia shot back.

She stormed out of Casey's office and nearly trampled Alex in the process.

"Woah, Liv, what's wrong?" Alex wanted to know.

"I wouldn't go in there right now," Olivia cautioned. "She's acting like a complete and total bitch."

"Why? What happened?"

"She wants Elliot and I to stop working together," Olivia explained.

"Why?"

"Go ask _her_," Olivia said, storming away.

"But you told me not to go in there!" Alex called after her.

She sighed and slowly poked her head into Casey's office.

"Go away," Casey whimpered.

"Case, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Olivia's what's wrong. Where does she get off rubbing Charlie in my face like that?"

"You probably did something to set her off," Alex said, gently.

"She's the one who let her love life get in the way of her job," Casey protested.

"I haven't heard this story," Alex stated. "Do tell."

"She and Elliot went to go check out some guy for the school teacher's case they're working on," Casey started. "Cragen told them to stake out the house if he wasn't home. They skipped the whole seeing if he was there stage and went straight to making out in their car. The guy had a girl in there. According to Warner's estimated time of death, if they had just gone inside the house when they were supposed to, the girl would still be alive."

"Wait, are you saying a girl is dead, but wouldn't be had Olivia and Elliot not been messing around?" Alex asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Casey stated.

"She already feels bad enough, I'm sure. Why'd you have to go and make things worse?"

"You're siding with _her_?" Casey asked, shocked.

"I'm not. What she and El did was wrong and had an ugly consequence, but you didn't have to yell at her for it. You're not her boss, you're her best friend!"

"Whatever," Casey shrugged.

"You're impossible," Alex sighed, heading toward the door. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Casey didn't respond. She felt completely defeated. She looked at her left hand, picturing her old engagement ring on it. She still had it at home.

"I guess Olivia was right," Casey whispered. "I need to let Charlie go. I have Chris now."

Try as she might, Casey would never be able to get Charlie out of her heart.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Who pissed you off?" Elliot asked.

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Casey? What'd she," Elliot started.

He was cut off my Cragen. "Stabler and Be-Stabler! A word?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, knowing one of them was about to get transferred. Elliot took her hand, sensing her fear.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't want to do this, but after Muepel, I have no choice. One of you is going to have to transfer out of Manhattan SVU," Cragen told them.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand. He expected her to protest, but she didn't. She just stood there, nodding.

"I'll go," Elliot offered.

"El-"

"No. You have Casey and Alex here. I know you don't want to leave them," Elliot said.

"What if I do?" Olivia asked, softly.

"Cragen, can we get back to you?" Elliot wanted to know.

"You have until the end of the day," Cragen told them.

Elliot led his wife back to their desks.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened," Elliot instructed.

"Casey and I had a fight," Olivia stated.

"That much is obvious."

"Look El, I just don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Fine, but I'm the one who's leaving."

"Elliot…"

"Liv, I've been here longer," Elliot protested. "Maybe it's time I get out."

"I can't believe you're actually considering this."

"Liv, we really don't have a choice."

"I don't want a new partner," Olivia complained.

"It's not like you're not going to see me anymore," Elliot assured her.

"Well I know, but I have to go from being around you 24/7 to weeknights and weekends."

"You'll survive."

"You don't get it. _That's_ the kind of relationship you had with Kathy. I don't want that kind of relationship, look where it got you."

Elliot reached out and touched Olivia's hand.

"Is that what you've worried about?" Elliot wanted to know.

Olivia laced her fingers in between his in response.

"Liv, I'm not going to leave you, ever. I love you."

"I'm sure you told Kathy that at one point too," Olivia pointed out.

Elliot sighed. He didn't know how to explain this to her.

"I will love you no matter what. We don't have to leave the job at work. We understand the demand of the job and…" Elliot was cut off.

"I know all of that," Olivia started. "But realize that there are weeks when you only saw Kathy on the weekends; when we never went home. I don't know if I can deal with that, especially with the baby on the way."

"We'll pull through this," Elliot assured her. "Sure it'll be hard, but it will get better."

Elliot leaned in to kiss her, but Olivia turned her head away. He sighed.

"I'll go tell Cragen our decision," Elliot stated.

Olivia grabbed his hand, stopping him. She looked him square in the eyes. He shook his hand from her grip and headed to Cragen's office. Olivia buried her head in her arms on her desk.

"He's doing this for you, you know."

Olivia lifted her head slightly.

"I know Munch," Olivia sighed.

"He doesn't treat you like he treated Kathy," Munch told her. "He feels like he can tell you anything."

"Munch…"

"He wouldn't leave you, Liv, not for anyone," Munch assured her.

"I want to believe that," Olivia said, softly.

"Well believe it dollface," Munch started. "He's crazy for you."

"Dollface?" Olivia questioned.

Munch shrugged and walked away as Elliot approached Olivia with stealth. She didn't notice him returning. He came up behind Olivia and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and spun around. She glared at him.

"Don't do that," Olivia scolded with a sigh.

"I couldn't resist," he apologized, kissing her cheek.

Elliot sat back down in his desk.

"This is our last day together," Elliot sighed. "My last day at Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"Don't think about it that way," Olivia instructed. "It's depressing me."

"We finally found Bradley," Fin announced.

"Where?" Olivia gulped.

"He's dead," Fin replied.

Olivia sighed with relief.

"He won't be bothering anyone anymore," Munch assured her.

"Okay so back to this Muepul guy," Elliot said.

"We've already got him on the murder of that girl," Olivia summarized. "Did you guys get him to give up any evidence involving the third graders?"

"What do you think?" Munch asked, sarcastically.

Olivia sighed and slumped down in her chair. She felt like she and Elliot should be doing something. This was their last chance to be partners after nine long, wonderful years. She felt like she could cry again and she hated it. Olivia hated that being pregnant was making her so emotional.

The day went by too fast for Olivia's taste. They received a major lead in the 3rd grade case. The other three kids had come forward and spoken up. Due to their cooperation and the pushiness of their family lawyers, Casey had promised to go easy on them in court. They had managed to close Muepul's case and now it was up to Casey and the court system to give him what he deserved.

The thought of Casey depressed her even more. She was still mad at her. Despite Olivia's efforts to make things better, Casey had just brushed her off. Alex's attempts to play mediator had failed miserably. Casey also seemed to be pissed at Elliot _and_ Alex.

Elliot stood at the doorway of the precinct staring at his "old" desk. Everyone else had bid their goodbyes to Elliot and headed home.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Elliot sighed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him in a sideways hug.

"I'm really going to miss having you here," Olivia practically whispered.

"I hope your new partner is a girl," Elliot told her.

"You think I would cheat on you?" Olivia asked, hurt.

"Well no…"

"As long as it's not Dani."

"Oh anyone but," Elliot laughed.

"I'll let you come and visit," Olivia assured him.

"Thanks," Elliot replied, kissing the top of her head.

"El, how could we have been so careless and stupid?"

"About getting you pregnant?"

"No, you idiot, about us getting you transferred!"

"Oh…that."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I guess we just weren't thinking, being newlyweds and all," Elliot replied.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "I guess."

"Let's go home," Elliot offered.

"Wait," Olivia told him. "Can we sit in our desks together one last time?"

Elliot laughed, "Sure Liv."

Elliot's desk had been cleaned out and looked completely empty and abandoned. That's how Olivia felt without Elliot, empty and abandoned. Elliot sat down across from her. She instantly felt the void fill, but knew it would be back again tomorrow. He searched across and took her hand.

"I fell in love with you here," Elliot whispered.

"I did too," Olivia whispered back.

And there it was. Everything that was their relationship had started in this room, in these desks, at this job. Olivia knew she was strong and would get through this. But she also knew that the first day was always the toughest.

Beta Note: So I am typing this up for Emily since she doesn't really have time to do it herself. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been CRAZY busy with AP tests and finals and the sort. The good news though is that school is over this week and I will be able to type these up a lot faster and the story will be updated a lot more often. Sorry this is so long. Also, Jenna, page 236.


	29. Ch29 Rain

**AN: Hello all. New chapter courtesy of my beta, Cristen. It's been so long, I don't even remember writing this! Haha Enjoy! **

Olivia was partnerless at the moment. That meant she was stuck at her desk while Munch and Fin were out investigating their latest rape case. Casey cautiously poked her head into the precinct. She noticed Olivia and her scared expression turned to one of anger.

"Just thought you should know, they found Muepul guilty," Casey announced.

"Thanks," Olivia responded without looking up.

Casey turned on her heel and started to leave.

"Casey," Olivia began.

She stopped, but she didn't turn around.

"Save it," Casey said coldly, before continuing to walk away.

With the absence of both her husband and her best friend, Olivia was feeling abandoned and empty again. Munch and Fin were gone and she had no idea where Alex was. She mindlessly picked up her phone and called Alex's cell.

"Cabot," she answered.

"Alex, I'm lonely and bored out of my mind," Olivia complained. "Will you keep me company?"

"I can in about an hour," Alex told her.

Olivia sighed. "Well I guess it's better than nothing."

"Cheer up, Liv. I'm sure Elliot misses you like crazy and will be calling any minute," Alex assured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Olivia confessed. "I tried apologizing to Casey and she completely blew me off. What do I have to do to get her to forgive me?"

"I honestly don't know. You know her better than I do," Alex pointed out.

Olivia sighed.

"Listen Liv, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Alex."

"Olivia," Cragen called.

"Yeah Cap'?"

"I'm going to start interviewing new potential partners for you. Wanna join me?" Cragen asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Not really."

"I know you miss Elliot, we all do, but you, we, have to move forward," Cragen told her.

"I want to, I really do," Olivia started. "But how can I? Nine years…"

"I'll find you a good one. Any preferences?"

"_Not_ Dani. Probably a woman because Elliot gets jealous easily."

"Haha, okay. I'll weed out the guys," Cragen laughed.

"Thanks."

Cragen headed out to start the interview process as Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Hey wife," Elliot's voice responded.

"Hey husband," Olivia smiled. "How are things over at homicides?"

"Weird. I'm so used to live victims, I mean yeah SVU gets our, I mean their, fair share of bodies, but it's so different. How are things there?"

"I'm stuck on ass duty without a partner, Casey won't let me apologize, and Cragen's interviewing new partners."

"Aww, Liv, I'm sorry. I wish I was there," Elliot told her.

"Me too," Olivia sighed. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Probably around seven."

"Well I'm getting off at six," Olivia told him. "I could start dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me. Regrettably I have to go. Love you, Liv," Elliot said.

Olivia started to tell him she loved him too, but he hung up before she could get it out. She sighed. She needed a distraction. All the paperwork Cragen had handed her had been completed. Olivia mindlessly pulled solitaire up on her computer. After about five consecutive losses, Alex walked in.

"Hey sorry I took so long," Alex apologized.

She sat down in what once was Elliot's chair.

"Did Elliot call?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded.

"How's he doing?"

"He seems fine. El said he was used to more alive victims, but he doesn't seem too unhappy. Have you heard from Casey?"

"Actually, yes," Alex replied.

"Did she mention me by chance?" Olivia asked.

"She's still extremely pissed at you."

"Ughh…why?"

"She's sensitive about Charlie," Alex told her.

"I tried apologizing for that, but she wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"What were you going to say to her?" Alex asked.

Olivia gave her a questioning look. Alex grabbed a post-it note and scribbled something on it. She showed it to Olivia. Olivia scanned the note. _Casey's just outside. I dragged her down here because I'm tired of you two fighting._

"Well," Olivia started. "I would have told her I was sorry, first of all. I shouldn't have shoved Charlie back in her face like that. I've always known he's a sensitive topic for her, and usually I respect it. She was just making me so mad. El and I already felt terrible, and I didn't need her added guilt trip. So I just went off. I confided in her and she blew up."

"Sounds like she should be the one to apologize," Alex pointed out.

"Well I gave up on that. I hate fighting with her and I decided to take the lead. She's too proud to even let me apologize," Olivia sighed.

Casey's head poked into the office. Alex noticed, but Olivia didn't.

"I thought that Casey and I had reached a point where we could tell each other anything and not be judged. I guess I was wrong. She was just so understanding when I confessed my feelings for Elliot to her. She knew that he was married and all of that stuff, but she still supported me and wished right along with me that he'd leave Kathy. I miss _that_ Casey."

"She does too."

Olivia turned around and found Casey standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," Casey apologized.

Alex stood up. "My work here is done."

As she started to leave, Casey and Olivia both silently begged her to stay.

"I'll let you two work this out," Alex said, excusing herself.

Casey turned back to Olivia.

"I'm sorry about Elliot," Casey told her.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I feel partly responsible," Casey confessed.

"Don't," Olivia told her. "Cragen is more responsible than you are and Elliot and I are the main guilty parties."

Casey sat down in Elliot's ex-desk. She began mindlessly tracing circles around it. It reminded Olivia of the night she had conceived Kelsey/Evan, when Elliot was tracing circles around her belly button.

"Stop!" Olivia shouted.

Casey looked at her surprised. "What'd I do?"

"Never mind," Olivia mumbled, standing up.

"Liv, if you want the fighting to stop, you've got to talk to me," Casey pleaded.

Olivia turned around to face her. She was tired and just wanted to go home.

"I accept your apology," Olivia told her.

"And?" Casey pressed.

"Oh please, Casey. Alex told me you were out there the whole time," Olivia pointed out. "But if you need to hear it to your face, I'm sorry."

Casey nodded. "Thank you. So are we good?"

Olivia looked Casey square in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"We're good," Olivia smiled with a sigh.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"This is so not good," Elliot groaned.

"Look I know you're used to live vics, but…"

"This has nothing to do with that," Elliot protested. "What's wrong with your M.E.?"

"Nothing's wrong with him!"

"I'm calling Warner."

"Look Elliot, the victim was not raped. This isn't Special Victims Unit," his new partner, Andy Morris, reminded him.

"Obviously," Elliot grumbled. "But I've seen this a thousand times. All the signs are there."

"If this was a rape victim, your wife would be dealing with her," Andy told him.

The mention of Olivia sent a pang through to his heart. He missed his old partner so much and this time he was the one who left. It wasn't as temporary as being undercover in Oregon either. Elliot, for some reason, missed the especially heinous crimes he was used to dealing with. He wanted back _home_.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia had been with Adam Trudea for about a week and she couldn't stand him. Try as he might, Cragen couldn't find Olivia a female partner.

"What's shakin' Livvie baby?" Adam asked.

Olivia cringed. She hated that nickname. First of all, only Elliot could call her baby. Secondly, Livvie was what El called her when he thought she was acting childish.

"Hi Adam," Olivia muttered.

Elliot didn't have to worry about her cheating with this one.

"It's so gloomy outside. I think it might storm," Adam stated.

"Really?" Olivia asked with false interest.

She opened an email from her husband. _Andy is driving me crazy! In fact this whole unit is. I miss everyone a lot. There's nothing more I'd rather be doing than sitting across from you at the 16__th__ precinct. I'd be holding your hand across our desks and we'd be stealing furtive glances at each other. Munch would be making snide comments about our relationship. Oh, I can just see it. Love you Liv and miss you lots. Love, El._ Olivia smiled.

"Livvie baby, you listening to me?"

She snapped out of her reverie.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

"Then what's your answer?" Adam asked.

"Blue," Olivia said, standing up.

"Blue? That doesn't – "

"Hey Casey!" Olivia called. "I'll walk you out!"

"Wait," Adam tried to stop her.

Olivia ignored him and walked over to Casey.

"Date with Chris?" Olivia guessed.

"Yup," Casey replied, stepping outside.

She was greeted with pouring rain. Olivia walked out after her.

"It's fucking raining!" Casey exclaimed.

"It's raining," Olivia smiled.

She stared up into rain, allowing it to drench her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey asked, dragging Olivia back inside.

Thunder rumbled as lightning lit up the sky.

"My outfit," Casey whined.

Olivia put her hand up to the window.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Casey asked again.

"Nothing's wrong. It's raining," Olivia replied.

"That's been established."

"It's my thing with Elliot. A couple of weeks after Gitano, I was flipping out about this rapist guy. I was afraid that something was going to happen to one of us. So Elliot told me to think of him when it rains," Olivia explained. **AN:(For the conversation, read my one shot "Rain")**

Olivia watched a rain drop trickle down the window.

"I love it when it rains," she whispered.

"That's really sweet, but what am I supposed to do about my date with Chris?" Casey complained. "I look like a drowned cat."

Olivia laughed. She looked down at her own soaking attire. She didn't care though. It was like being wrapped in Elliot.

"Come on, Casey. I'll fix you up," Olivia offered.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot opened his email to see if Olivia had replied. Sure enough she had. _El, look outside. It's raining._ Elliot turned to the window and smiled. He thought about how cute Olivia looked with wet hair and chuckled. He went back to reading the email. _I went outside and got drenched. I feel like I have you wrapped around me and it's causing this burning between my legs. I need you, El, really bad. And Cragen went to talk to the commissioner about bringing you back! Adam is not working out and keeps calling me "Livvie baby." His best team, us, doesn't exist anymore and Cragen's not too happy about it. I definitely think we should celebrate tonight. One last time before I'm massively pregnant. Love you lots, Liv._ Elliot laughed. Even in her emails, he could tell how his wife was feeling. The fact that Cragen was trying to bring him back made him ecstatic. He couldn't wait to be home.

**Beta Note: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! I had about half of it typed up, but then the College World Series started. I have been working there every day to help fundraise and am just now getting my free time back so I can type. The next chapter should not be as long a wait. Also, Jenna, page 248.**


	30. Ch30 Welcome Home

**AN: Hello all. Next chapter. It's very random and partially unrealistic, but there's smut! Haha Enjoy!**

"They're my two best detectives. They don't work as well apart," Cragen argued.

"Are you sure this isn't just a scam so they can be partners again?" the commissioner asked.

"Detectives Stabler and Benson/Stabler complete each other. One's good with the victims, the other with the perps. They both have strengths and weaknesses that balance each other out. They really screwed up their last case and they know it. Olivia's trying so hard to work without Elliot, but she's miserable. I hate seeing her like this. She can't concentrate either and it's jeopardizing her cases. They _need_ to work together," Cragen explained.

The commissioner thought it over.

"Put them on probation," he finally said. "If they can prove that they can work together without their marriage interfering, let them be partners again. If not…"

"Thank you," Cragen said, before leaving. "That's the best news I've gotten all day!"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was bent over the mound of paperwork Adam had been nice enough to leave her with. Her clothes and hair had finally dried, but it was still pouring outside. As more lightning streaked across the sky, the power went out.

"Damn it!" Olivia exclaimed. "This is just great. Great, great, great, great, great."

Olivia groaned and bent down to unplug her computer. She was the only one left at the office.

"Stupid thunderstorm," she grumbled.

"You don't really mean that now, do you Liv?"

"Elliot?" Olivia asked.

It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing.

"Right here baby," Elliot cooed.

The smell of his aftershave filled Olivia's nostrils. She felt his lips on her neck and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I work here," Elliot stated.

"Really?" Olivia asked, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Elliot's tall form appeared in front of her.

"Really," Elliot assured her. "I was thinking we could christen my desk as a welcome back sort of thing."

He slipped a hand under her skirt and stroked her clit with his thumb.

"Did you?" Olivia moaned under his touch.

"Yes," Elliot whispered into her mouth.

He withdrew his finger from inside of her and led her over to his empty desk. Elliot lifted Olivia onto it. His blue eyes stood out brightly in the moonlight. Olivia stared into them for a moment before they closed and his lips pressed against hers. Elliot pushed off her skirt as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Careful," Olivia said, pulling away. "That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Liv…"

Olivia smiled and pulled him back to her lips. She undid his belt and tossed his pants aside. Elliot pushed her jacket off without breaking their kiss. Olivia wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He tangled his hands in her hair.

Olivia pulled away so Elliot could take her shirt off and she could take off his. They resumed their passionate kiss. Elliot's kisses moved to her neck as he tried to unclasp her bra.

"Front clasp, El," Olivia told him.

"Oh," Elliot laughed, undoing it. "You think you were getting lucky tonight?"

"I figured it was about time."

Elliot pushed Olivia down on the desk. He trailed his kisses over her chest and then hovered over her core. A mischievous grin grew across his face.

"Elliot…" Olivia warned.

He yanked off her thong and flung it across the room. It landed on Munch's computer. Elliot grinned and dipped his head down between her legs. He kissed her thighs and then let his tongue slide inside of her. Olivia drew in a sharp breath.

"God, El," she moaned. "Stop."

Elliot rested his head on her stomach and pouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When I said I needed you inside of me, that was not the part of your body I was referring to," Olivia told him.

Olivia pushed his boxers off with her feet. She licked her lips. Elliot smiled devilishly and got on top of her.

"Make it good," she whispered. "This has to last me for a couple of months."

Elliot positioned himself at her entrance. He started to push inside, but then drew back with a smile. Olivia furrowed her brows in disappointment.

"You're so fun to tease," Elliot said, pushing in her fully.

Olivia groaned as her body shifted to accommodate his size. Elliot kissed her neck.

"God, Liv, you're so warm," Elliot moaned.

Olivia bucked up into him in response. He nipped at her ear and then started thrusting inside of her. She raked his back with her nails as their hips started grinding against each other.

"Harder!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot moved faster.

"El, I'm gonna cum," Olivia warned him.

"Cum for me baby," Elliot instructed, stroking her cheek.

She did and shortly after Elliot did too, filling her body with his warm release. They both moaned each other's name. Olivia struggled, but somehow flipped Elliot over so she was on top. She felt him slip in as far as he was capable of going.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned.

She came down on him and started nibbling on his ear. It was his weak spot.

"Oh Liv, don't stop."

She pulled on his ear with her teeth and then trailed kisses along his jaw. She started riding him and then collapsed down on his stomach. Elliot took the opportunity to roll back on top. He got rough again causing Olivia to reach over her head and knock the piles of paperwork off of her desk.

"Oh God, El," she moaned, coming down from her orgasm.

Elliot collapsed on top of her and gathered her up in his arms.

"It's good to be back," he whispered.

"It's great to have you back," Olivia told him.

Elliot kissed her head. He held her close to him, never wanting to let go.

"El, I have to get up. This position is killing my back," Olivia complained.

Elliot laughed and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go up to the crib," Elliot suggested gathering up their clothes.

Olivia plucked her thong off of Munch's computer.

"If only he knew," Olivia mumbled.

The couple headed up to the precinct's crib and plopped down on a bed.

"I think we should have a fundraiser to get softer mattresses," Olivia grumbled.

Elliot laughed. "Then I could never get you up."

Olivia smiled and nuzzled his neck. Elliot laced his fingers in between hers and drew them on to Olivia's stomach.

"Is it bad that I already want it out of me?" Olivia asked.

"No, Liv. You're just excited about being a mom," Elliot replied. "So, do you think that will hold you?"

"I guess," Olivia shrugged.

"You guess? You guess?"

Elliot started tickling her. She burst out laughing and squirmed to get away.

"Admit it!" Elliot instructed. "It was good."

"No. It wasn't good," Olivia started.

Elliot tickled her harder.

"El, it was amazing! Please stop!" Olivia begged between laughs.

"That's more like it," Elliot told her. "Was it really amazing?"

"Some of your best work," Olivia assured him.

"You're getting a bump." Elliot said, rubbing her stomach.

Olivia half-smiled as she watched Elliot trace circles around her belly button again. She let him do it this time.

"What's wrong baby?" Elliot asked.

Olivia buried her head in his shoulder.

"Liv?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Losing the baby."

"Liv, you're not gonna…"

"I already did."

"What are you talking about?"

Olivia started biting her nails.

"Liv…"

"After I got shot, I went in for a check up. I had had a really heavy unscheduled period. It was two weeks early, but I had skipped last month's. I told the doctors and they told me I had miscarried."

Elliot was silent.

"It was that first time we had sex that got me pregnant. The doctors told me it wasn't the shot itself that killed it, but had I not been shot, it probably would have survived. The lining or something…"

Elliot just stared at her.

"El, please say something," Olivia begged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked, softly.

"I didn't want to cause you the kind of pain I felt."

"What? You didn't think I could handle it?"

"El - "

Elliot got up and started pacing. Olivia propped herself up on her elbows.

"You should have told me, Olivia. It was my child too."

"Elliot."

"I could have helped you through it. You didn't have to go through it alone."

"I didn't. I told Casey."

"Casey? Well I hope you two are very happy together."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're going to let something as trivial as this ruin the amazing day we just had?"

"Trivial? Olivia you lost a child and every time you miscarry the chances of you losing your next child get higher. I'd say that's pretty damn important."

"_This_ is why I didn't tell you," Olivia spat. "You overreact too much."

"Damn it, Olivia. You don't get it do you?"

"Don't get what?"

"If you just would have told me I would have been sympathetic and not pissy."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, you did not."

"Well I am, okay?"

Olivia felt her emotions get the best of her again and she began to cry.

"Damn mood swings," Olivia muttered, wiping furiously at her eyes.

Elliot crawled back into the bed. Neither of them said a word. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Olivia stopped crying, but let her husband continue to rock her. She drifted off to sleep in his arms.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot woke up the next morning with Olivia still in his arms. Her breathing was quiet and even and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. He heard voices and phones ringing downstairs.

"Liv," Elliot said, gently nudging her. "Sweetie, time to wake up."

Olivia groaned and opened one eye.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night," Elliot apologized.

Olivia yawned. "What time is it?"

"Late enough that people are already here."

"Shit."

Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes, searching for her clothes. A slur of curse words escaped her mouth as she began walking.

"Something wrong?" Elliot asked with a cocky grin.

Olivia glared at him. "You screwed me so hard last night I can barely walk."

"I have some Tylenol in my desk," Elliot offered, buttoning his pants.

Elliot and Olivia made their way back to their office.

"Weren't you wearing these clothes yesterday?" Alex asked.

"Nice limp, Liv. Go horseback riding last night?" Casey teased.

"I rode something," Olivia grumbled sitting down in her chair and noting the files Elliot had caused her to scatter last night.

"You're pretty pissy for someone who just got laid," Casey retorted.

"What'd you do, El? Get her drunk?" Alex wanted to know.

"I did no such thing. The woman is pregnant after all," Elliot told her.

Olivia looked down at her normally flat-toned stomach. Elliot was right, she was starting to show. She was debating if that was a good thing or not.

"So why exactly are these papers all over the place?" Casey wondered aloud.

Elliot looked over to Olivia for a response.

"Don't look at me," Olivia told him.

"You're the one who knocked them off," Elliot reminded.

"Elliot," Olivia cautioned.

"Oooo…" Casey laughed. "Out here? Where?"

"On Elliot's desk," Olivia mumbled.

Alex, who had been sitting on it, quickly hopped off and gave them a disgusted look.

"On his desk?" Casey asked. "Do you two ever do it in a bed?"

"How did you know we never," Elliot started.

Olivia cut him off, "We've used a bed before."

"The first time," Elliot mumbled.

"Elliot, please," Olivia begged him to stop.

"Sorry, Liv, I didn't mean to pry," Casey apologized. "I just think it's funny."

"Like you've never done it somewhere other than a bed," Olivia said.

Casey stared at the floor.

"Case, come on," Olivia encouraged.

"Only once," Casey finally said.

"If it makes you feel better Liv, I have more than once," Alex told her.

Olivia sighed and placed a hand on her growing stomach. Elliot kissed her head before walking over to sit in his chair.

"How can you sit in that thing?" Alex asked.

"We didn't do it in the chair, Alex," Olivia whispered. "We did it _on_ the desk."

"Did what on the desk?" Adam asked, walking up to them.

The foursome all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something here?" Adam asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"You were wearing these clothes yesterday, weren't you Livvie baby?" Adam wanted to know.

Olivia cringed.

"You must be Adam," Elliot said, extending his hand. "I'm her husband, Elliot."

Olivia smiled. He'd never introduced himself that way before.

"Husband huh? You never told me you were married," Adam told Olivia.

"Yeah I did," Olivia replied.

"When?"

"When you asked if I was seeing anyone."

"Well then where's your - ?"

Olivia held up her left hand before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh. Were you wearing those yesterday?"

"Oh my God," Olivia groaned.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Adam, but I'm back now so you're going to have to find work elsewhere," Elliot stated.

A confused expression crossed Adam's face.

"Welcome back Stabler," Cragen greeted him. "Come on Adam, we'll find you some work."

"Did you hear?" Munch asked, coming up to them. "I've developed a new conspiracy theory."

Everyone groaned.

"It's good to be home," Elliot smiled.

**AN: 261 Jenna. If you like this story, go read Match. It's like a billion times better. Haha **


	31. Ch31 The Return of Kathy

**AN: Wow. Again. Sooooo random! I pretty much wrote this two years ago, so… yeah… Decided to keep posting it, until it's finished anyway. Enjoy!**

A month had gone by since Elliot had been reinstated at SVU. Olivia's baby bump had become more visible. Casey and Chris were still together. Everything seemed to be going great. Great, that is, until _she_ showed up.

"Oh Elliot!" her shrill voice trilled.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork to find Kathy staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"This isn't Wal-Mart, dear, I don't need your assistance," Kathy replied coldly.

"Elliot's not here," Olivia told her. "He's out following a lead with Fin."

"Why aren't you with him?" Kathy asked with a smirk.

"They won't let me," Olivia said, gesturing to her growing stomach. "No pregnant cops on the job."

Kathy snickered.

"Something funny?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Oh it's nothing. I just thought you got fat," Kathy confessed.

"You were at the wedding when I announced it," Olivia pointed out.

"Oh you were serious?"

"What Elliot saw in you, I'll never know," Olivia stated, standing up.

"Plenty more than he sees in you," Kathy retorted, following her.

"Right. That's why _we're_ married and _you're_ divorced."

"We've had this conversation before, Olivia," Kathy started. "He only…"

Olivia cut her off. "You're wrong. He loves me more than he ever loved you. We're soul mates."

"Sorry to burst your bubble 'Livvie', but Elliot and I have been soul mates long before you came into the picture."

Olivia snorted and shook her head, making her way into the hallway. Kathy was right behind her.

"What? No witty retort?" Kathy asked.

"No," Olivia smiled. "You can say whatever you want. I know Elliot and I know what's in our hearts. That's all I need to know to know that you're wrong."

She started to saunter away. Kathy looked pretty much defeated. Casey entered the building.

"Hey Casey!" Olivia called.

"Hey Liv. Wearing maternity clothes yet?" Casey asked.

"Not yet," Olivia laughed. "As of right now, my pants still button."

"I'm sure you'll be a great mom," Kathy said with false sincerity. "I'll bet your slut of a mother, who, I might add, didn't even want you, taught you everything you need to know."

Olivia clenched her fists and turned around to glare at her.

"Leave her out of this!" Olivia shouted. "And she was raped, that doesn't make her a slut."

"She let it happen," Kathy responded.

Olivia and Casey stared at her in shock.

"You did not just say that," Olivia muttered, shaking her head.

"So you're saying everyone who gets raped is a slut?" Casey asked.

Kathy shrugged. "Perhaps. I mean there's _always_ a choice."

Olivia's eyes widened and she glanced at Casey. Casey bit her lower lip as hurt filled her eyes.

"For the record, there isn't _always_ a choice," Casey corrected.

Tears began to form at the back of her eyes. Casey turned and sprinted to the restroom.

"What's her problem?" Kathy wanted to know. "Overly attached to her cases?"

"You inconsiderate bitch!" Olivia exclaimed. "She was raped!"

Olivia ran after Casey to comfort her.

"Case, you in here?" Olivia called into the women's restroom.

She wrapped her arms around her best friend. Casey closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control, but she was too upset.

"How can she say that I had a choice?" Casey complained. "I mean I guess I did. Let him rape me or get shot."

"Even then Case, you just thought he was going to rob you. He didn't give you the real ultimatum," Olivia told her.

"I've tried so hard to forget," Casey stated. "But every night I lay there in bed thinking about it, seeing his face. Even when Chris is next to me, I can still picture _that_ moment. And sometimes when Chris and I are…well you know…I see Dex's face and feel like it's happening again. Chris is so sweet about it though. He stops right away and then just holds me until I calm down. He won't start 'trying' again until I give him the okay, which sometimes, I never do."

Olivia stroked Casey's hair.

"This isn't something that's just going to go away over night," Olivia told her. "It will take time."

"I know," Casey said, softly. "I just want the pain to go away."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Meanwhile, Elliot and Fin were arriving from investigating their empty lead. When Elliot saw Kathy sitting at his desk, he almost turned around and ran. But then he figured something could be wrong with one of their kids and approached her with caution.

"Kathy! What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I came to see you, baby," Kathy cooed.

"I'm not your 'baby' anymore. I'm Olivia's," Elliot reminded her.

"See now that was Olivia's opinion as well," Kathy started. "And I was hoping you'd feel differently."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

In response, Kathy grabbed Elliot by the shoulders and he sort of tumbled on top of her. Kathy caught him off guard and kissed him. _That_ was when Olivia walked in.

"Elliot?" Olivia squeaked.

Elliot pushed Kathy off.

"Olivia," Elliot started.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as the pain started.

"How could you do this to me?" Olivia cried.

"Liv, I didn't," Elliot started.

"Save it for someone who cares!" Olivia spat.

She ran out of the precinct in tears. She kept running until she reached her apartment building. She leaned against the front door, trying to control her sobs.

"He didn't mean it," Olivia whispered heading up to her apartment. "Kathy was responsible."

Whenever Olivia was upset, she cleaned. She ruffled through some papers on Elliot's desk, trying to organize them.

"What's this?" Olivia asked.

She scanned the paper and felt her mood get even worse. Her breathing became shallow and fresh tears stung her eyes. This paper proved it, Elliot had kissed Kathy.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hey Liv," Elliot said, walking into their apartment. "Are you okay? Cragen says you called back in sick."

Olivia was sitting on the couch. The crumpled note was clutched in her right hand and her left hand rested on her baby bump.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, holding up the note, but refusing to turn around and face him.

"What?"

"This!" Olivia spat, throwing it at him.

She ran to their bedroom and slammed the door. Elliot cautiously picked up the crumpled paper.

"Oh no!" Elliot gasped. "Liv open up!"

He started banging on the bedroom door.

"Liv, please," Elliot begged. "Let me explain!"

Olivia opened the door, revealing her tear stained face.

"Explain what Elliot?" Olivia asked. "First I walk in on you and Kathy kissing. Then I come home and find a pro/con list comparing me and Kathy. You want to go back to her!"

"Liv, how can you even think that? I would _never_ leave you," Elliot told her.

"Then what's with the list?" Olivia demanded.

"Well I – " Elliot stammered.

"Let me read it aloud to refresh your memory."

"Liv."

She snatched it out of his hands.

"Olivia cons. Number one: She's my partner. Number two: Sometimes she feels like my little sister. Number three: If it doesn't work out, I've lost my best friend. Oh and then there's my personal favorite – Number four: I'm married."

"To Kathy!" Elliot interjected.

"What? You are not!"

"Olivia please listen to me," Elliot begged.

"Do you not recall what we did on your desk last month? If you do that with your little sister…" Olivia shuddered.

"You're not listening to me!"

"You're right. I'm not."

"Read the rest of the list," Elliot instructed.

He was getting frustrated. He never meant for Olivia to see that list. Olivia blinked back tears.

"Kathy pros. Number one: We have five kids together. Number two: We've been married for 23 years. Number three: I've been with her for years and we've been through so much together. Number four: She's beautiful. And Number five: There is a part of me that will always love her," Olivia practically whispered the last line.

"Read the back," Elliot pleaded. "It's in your favor."

"I don't need to. Your feelings are obvious."

With that, Olivia slammed the door in his face.

"Olivia, please. Stop being your stubborn ass self and listen to me," Elliot demanded.

"Calling me names is not going to help," Olivia called.

"Liv - "

"Go away!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot wasn't normally one to cry, but at this moment, he felt like he was going to. Olivia was being ridiculously stubborn. He looked down at the list in his hand. He walked over to the couch and read it aloud to himself.

"Olivia pros. Number one: She's stunningly gorgeous. Number two: She has an amazing personality. Number three: Her smile. Number four: The way she laughs. Number five: The way her eyes sparkle when she's excited. Number six: She _always_ has my back. Number seven: She loves me. Number eight: I love her and more reasons I don't have time to list. Kathy cons. Number 1-100: She's not Olivia."

Elliot sighed. This list had been made when he was debating leaving Kathy for Olivia. He'd made it even before the undercover ball to decide if Liv was worth taking a chance with. He felt like an idiot for ever questioning it. Elliot had never doubted the decision he'd made. He loved Olivia with all of his heart.

"How could I have been so stupid as to leave this just lying around? I know Liv cleans when she's upset. And with Kathy kissing me today…poor Liv…" Elliot trailed off.

Suddenly, Elliot got an idea. He went to the kitchen to locate some tape. _I have to get Olivia to read the back_, Elliot thought. _I have to make things better._

**AN: Jen, no idea. 270 something maybe? Drop me a review?**


	32. Ch32 Forgiveness

**AN: Only two more chapters of this left after this one. I wrote this whole thing like two years ago! Compare it to Match and you'll see how much I've changed. Haha Anyway, this is still lovely, Enjoy!**

Olivia cried herself to sleep. She had left the bedroom door unlocked for a reason. She'd expected Elliot to come in and wrap his arms around her, smothering her with kisses and apologies. When he didn't, the pain got even worse. She had nightmares of Elliot and Kathy together again, doing things only she could do with him. She woke up in tears almost every hour. Elliot had broken her heart and she couldn't handle it.

"Maybe I'm overreacting," Olivia whispered.

But then she thought about that kiss. Olivia finally decided she was ready to hear Elliot's explanation. She opened her bedroom door and poked her head out.

"El?" Olivia called out.

He wasn't there. She turned around and found two notes taped to her door. She read the first aloud.

"I couldn't sleep last night knowing how much I had hurt you. So I went back to work to try and salvage what's left of our case. For the record, Kathy kissed me. I know it 'takes two to tango', but I'd rather have my lips on you. As for the list, I made that _before_ the undercover ball, _before_ we kissed. I made that list to debate if you were worth leaving Kathy for. I feel like an idiot for ever doubting it. I love you Olivia, so much, and I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Read the back please. It will make you feel better. Love always, El."

Olivia read the rest of the list. She grabbed it off the door and sunk into the comfort of the living room couch. She read Kathy's cons over and over again._ She's not Olivia_. She felt terrible. Why hadn't she just listened to her husband? _Oh yeah, I'm stubborn_, Olivia thought. Olivia went to work. Elliot was bent over his desk.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered.

He didn't stir. Olivia walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Huh?" Elliot jumped.

When Elliot turned to face her, Olivia hung her head in shame and her curls fell in front of her face.

"Liv," Elliot breathed.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered.

"No, no Liv. I'm the one who's sorry," Elliot apologized.

He held her head in his hands and brushed the curls out of her eyes. She couldn't even look at him. Olivia thought she was ready to forgive him, but as soon as he touched her, the images from her nightmares came rushing back.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, trying to turn her head up to his.

She refused to look at anything other than the floor.

"Do you still love Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"Liv."

"It's just…I ask because that list said you always would."

"I can never push her out of my life completely. We have five kids together."

"I realize that, but that doesn't answer my question."

Elliot fell silent. Olivia nodded and stepped away from him.

"Olivia, it's not like that," Elliot assured her.

"I want to believe you, I really do!"

"But?"

"She was your wife for 23 years, you have five kids together, she's beautiful…"

"_We're_ married now, _we're_ having a baby together, _you're_ insanely gorgeous," Elliot pointed out.

"Hey Liv!" Alex called. "Are you feeling any better today?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

A confused look crossed Elliot's face.

"Aww…that sucks," Alex said, not knowing the conditions of the situation.

"Yeah," Olivia shrugged. "I think I'm going to go back home."

Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"The only way we're going to fix this is if you talk to me," Elliot told her.

"What is there to talk about?" Olivia asked.

"Plenty," Elliot replied.

"Did I miss something here?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Olivia said.

"No," Elliot said at the same time.

Olivia looked at Elliot with pain in her eyes.

"Come with me," Elliot instructed.

He led Olivia out to the precinct's front steps. He sat down and motioned for Olivia to do the same. Elliot took her hands in his.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that there is absolutely no chance of me going back to Kathy or ever leaving you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know," Olivia sighed.

"Well figure it out Liv because I hate how much pain this is causing you."

Olivia sighed again.

"Look at me," Elliot instructed.

She couldn't look at him.

"Olivia!"

She looked up, but stared past him.

"Not past me, at me!"

Olivia started crying and fell into his arms.

Elliot didn't hug her back at first.

"El, I'm so sorry," Olivia cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Elliot sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"Just talk to me, Liv," Elliot urged. "What's bothering you?"

"Kathy is," Olivia confessed. "Before you and Fin came back from following your lead, she kept following me around trying to pick a fight. I didn't give into it until she called my mother a slut for being raped in front of _Casey_. Kathy said there was always a choice and Casey lost it. So I called Kathy a bitch and went to go calm Casey down. I came back from that and see the kiss and then go home and find that list…"

"She is such an idiot sometimes. And she wonders why I never talked about work with her," Elliot grumbled.

"I didn't sleep much last night, El. I'd wake up every hour in tears, each nightmare of you and Kathy together worse than the last."

"How bad were they?" Elliot asked.

"The memory of us on your desk became you and Kathy on that desk…"

"Oh sweetie," Elliot said, pulling her closer.

He rubbed her back. Olivia still couldn't look at him, so she just buried her head deeper into his shoulder. She realized that she just wanted him to hold her.

"I do trust you, El. It's just…I'm going to need some time," Olivia said into his shoulder.

Elliot sighed. He didn't understand why she wouldn't look at him, but at least she was letting him hold her.

"Okay," Elliot told her. "I love you."

Olivia removed her head from his shoulder and finally looked at him. Her eyes were glistening and a smile crept across her face.

"I love you too, El. Sorry I've been so stubborn lately."

Olivia snuggled into him again. Elliot started rubbing her back. He was glad she had finally decided to look at him.

"Don't worry about it Liv," Elliot assured her, kissing her head. "Don't worry about it."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was six months along now. She felt like a blimp. Elliot kept telling her she looked beautiful and that she was glowing. She refused to believe him. She was a blimp! She also hated how her stomach had become public property. _Everybody_ had to feel the baby kick. If they wanted to feel it kick so badly, why didn't _they_ get pregnant?

"Here Liv," Cragen said, handing her a stack of papers.

"Cragen! Give me a break here," Olivia complained gesturing to the papers all over her desk.

"Sorry, but if you didn't want to be stuck on ass duty, you shouldn't have gotten pregnant," Cragen joked.

Olivia gave him a dirty look. Cragen shook his head and walked away laughing. She groaned as the baby took a shot at her kidney.

"Got a live one there, Liv?" Elliot teased.

Olivia groaned in response as it kicked again.

"Ooo… It's kicking?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Touch it and you die," Olivia grumbled.

"Geez Liv, grouchy much?" Casey asked, backing off.

"Oh don't mind her," Elliot said, placing a hand on her stomach. "She's a tad hormonal."

"How come he gets to feel the baby kick?" Casey pouted.

"I'm the father," Elliot stated.

"That's what you think," Olivia snorted.

"Oh, what now?" Casey smirked.

"Take it back or I'm not moving my hand," Elliot threatened.

"You can leave your hand there all day for all I care. I'm not taking it back," Olivia smiled.

Elliot leaned into her ear.

"I've never wanted you more than I want you right now", Elliot growled.

"Well it's a shame then," Olivia whispered, nipping at his ear. "You always want what you can't have."

She stood up as gracefully as she could, being a blimp and all, grabbed Casey's arm, and went over to talk to Alex. Olivia looked over her shoulder at Elliot and winked. He felt a tightening in his pants. _God, she's so beautiful_, Elliot thought.

He stood up and walked over to the group of girls. Olivia smiled as she felt his arms slip around her. Elliot rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well aren't you two cute?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Elliot and Olivia said together.

"What time's your ultrasound?" Elliot asked.

"Two. Are you coming?" Olivia wanted to know.

"If you want me to," Elliot replied.

"I do."

"Then I'll be there. I'll go let Cragen know."

"Did you guys fix what was broken?" Alex asked.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked confusedly.

"You and El were fighting about something a while ago," Casey offered.

"Oh that?" Olivia laughed. "We just sort of agreed to forget about it."

"Is that 'healthy' for your relationship?" Alex asked.

"The fight was tearing us apart," Olivia explained. "He…I…I don't know how to explain it. We've moved passed it and that's all that matters."

"If you say so," Alex mumbled.

Olivia groaned as the baby gave her another powerful kick.

"Go ahead," Olivia sighed. "Or else you two will be eyeing my stomach all day."

Casey squealed with delight and placed a hand on Olivia's stomach. Alex laughed and did the same.

"I felt it kick!" Casey exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Alex said, excited.

"Well I feel it kick everyday," Olivia groaned. "I think I see 'soccer mom' in my future."

Her friends laughed.

"We should probably get back to work," Alex sighed reluctantly.

"Yeah," Casey pouted. "Are you going to find out the sex of the baby today?"

"No, El and I want to be surprised," Olivia responded.

"Best of luck with that," Alex told her.

She and Casey left and Olivia returned to her piles of paperwork. Elliot dragged a newspaper on her desk.

"El, I don't have time for the comics right now," Olivia said, handing it back to him.

"Read the 'Love is' comic," Elliot instructed.

Olivia sighed and found the picture. It was the same seemingly naked couple, but the girl had a dress on this time. She also had a baby bump and they both had a hand on it. The caption at the bottom read "Love is feeling baby's first movements."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled.

"I thought you'd like it," Elliot told her.

"Help me! Please, somebody help!"

Elliot and Olivia turned in the direction the cry had sounded from. There was a boy, no older than 13. He was very pale and very skinny. Olivia's heart went out to him.

"What's wrong?" Fin asked him.

"I got away, but they're going to find me," the boy said.

"Who's going to find you?" Olivia pressed.

"The man!" the boy exclaimed. "The man and my mom!"

"What man?" Elliot wanted to know.

"My sister tells me he's our dad, but I don't believe her."

"Why not?" Munch asked.

"Because mom says he's my grandpa."

The squad exchanged a worried look.

"Please," the boy begged. "Don't let them drag me back into that basement."

Everyone exchanged another worried glance.

"Come on," Olivia said, heading towards the play room. "Let's go talk and see how I can help you."

The boy followed her into the room.

"What do you think is going on with him?" Munch asked.

"Well if the mother and the sister are both right about the man's relationship to this boy, I'd say we have a case of incest on our hands," Elliot stated.

"But we don't know the whole story," Munch pointed out. "Only DNA tests could clear things up for sure."

"Right, so Casey's supposed to get a court order for their DNA?" Fin asked.

"Not right away. We'll start small. Have her get a search warrant for the house," Elliot suggested. "The boy said something about a basement. It doesn't sit well with me."

"I'll go call her," Cragen offered.

"Liv says she's pretty swamped right now," Elliot told him. "Try Alex."

Cragen nodded and went back into his office.

"I'll go help Olivia," Elliot suggested.

Elliot went and opened the play room door.

"I have two sisters, but Becky feels like she remembers others when we were younger," the boy was saying.

Olivia acknowledged her husband entering the room.

"TJ, this is my partner, Elliot. TJ was explaining to me his sister's theories," Olivia said. "So what does Becky mean by 'others'?"

"She thinks we have more siblings somewhere," TJ stated. "She has this dream a lot. She's like four and there are older kids around. Mom tells her she's the oldest, but Becky doesn't believe her."

"What's your other sister's name?" Elliot asked.

"Amber," TJ replied.

Cragen poked his head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Cabot got the warrant. Munch and Fin went to check it out."

Elliot and Olivia nodded and Cragen left.

"Warrant for what?" TJ asked. "I watch a lot of cop shows."

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Olivia assured him.

**AN: I remember I took this case straight from the headlines like two years ago. Jenna pg. 264. Also Jenna, you never reviewed the last chapter of this, Match, or Partner Swap. Go do that now!!!!**


	33. Ch33 Almost There

**AN: It's all most over guys! My beta finally finished typing all 301 pages. Here is the second to last chapter. Enjoy! Oh! And I was watching one of E!'s Top Crime Countdown things, and the case I based this off of was definitely in the Top 5. Creepy…**

An hour later, "Funch" returned from the house with a grim story.

"Elliot, you were more right than you thought," Fin told him.

"Care to elaborate?" Elliot asked.

"This psycho locked his daughter up in their basement when she turned 13. He's been raping her ever since. She's about Casey's age now and he's given her 6 kids," Munch explained.

"6 kids?" Olivia repeated. "I guess Becky's dream was really a memory."

"Three of them are kept upstairs and lead as normal lives as the father lets them," Munch continued. "The other three are kept in the basement with the mother."

"What about the daughter's mother?" Elliot asked.

"I'm guessing dead," Fin replied.

"I bet the bastard killed her when she found out what he was doing to their daughter," Elliot retorted.

Olivia looked at her watch.

"We should go, El. It's almost two," she stated.

"Go where?" Fin wanted to know.

"Ultrasound," Elliot responded, placing a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"Take care of TJ," Olivia instructed.

Elliot followed her out.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"There it is," Dr. Chase said.

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered.

She was stunned. There was a living child growing in her stomach.

"Is it healthy?" Elliot asked.

"Seems to be," Dr. Chase replied. "Ten fingers, ten toes, everything's there."

"Oh El, can you believe that we…" Olivia trailed off.

"Well, yes, but I do have five kids," Elliot laughed.

"Can you tell how premature it's going to be?" Olivia asked.

Dr. Chase moved the wand over Olivia's gel-covered stomach.

"No," she replied. "Only time will tell."

Olivia sighed. Elliot rubbed her arm.

"It'll be fine, Liv," Elliot assured her. "He or she will be perfectly healthy."

"God, I hope so," Olivia mumbled.

She looked at the monitor. She saw the baby kick her before she felt it. A smile crept across Elliot's face as he watched his wife. Olivia was entranced by the screen. She was so excited about their baby.

"I'm almost glad it's going to be born premature. We'll get to be with it sooner," Olivia said.

"As long as it's healthy," Elliot told her.

"Although premature birth does produce a higher risk factor for defects, there are plenty of healthy premies out there," Dr. Chase stated.

"But what about at six months?" Olivia asked.

"Why? Are you feeling signs of labor?" Dr. Chase asked.

"No, no. I'm just wondering," Olivia assured her.

"Well the earlier the birth, the bigger the risks," Dr. Chase responded.

Olivia sighed and looked back at her baby. Elliot kissed her stomach and she smiled.

"Things will be fine, Liv," Elliot promised. "You and the baby will be just fine."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"DNA results are in," Alex announced.

"And?" Munch pried.

"Warner says they're all his."

"All seven of them?" Olivia asked.

"Yup," Alex replied. "This man is seriously sick."

"Sick enough to trigger a psych defense?" Elliot asked.

"Oh his lawyer is trying. He wants Huang to evaluate him," Alex stated.

"You gonna let him?" Fin asked.

"Have to," Alex replied. "Here's the creep now."

Olivia recognized the defense attorney, but the man he escorted sent chills down her spine. He was the same pale as TJ. His features were old and wrinkled. His gray eyes, however, were piercing. They stood out amongst the rest of his dull features. But with every second Olivia stared at him, he got creepier and creepier.

"My client will be ruled not competent to stand trial," Loux explained.

"Oh please. On what grounds?"

"Insanity. I mean look at him," Loux said, pushing the button to listen in.

"You're all wrong. The voices know what they're talking about. They told me I could be a great king," Laurent was saying.

"Would any sane person be hearing voices that are telling him he could be king?" Loux asked.

"He could be bluffing. I've seen plenty of people try to crazy their ways out of jail," Alex stated.

"Trust me, my client is insane."

With that Loux turned and left. Alex sighed with frustration and walked over to the Stablers.

"Has he given us anything?" Alex asked.

"He's an alcoholic," Elliot offered. "Does that help?"

"Only the defense," Alex mumbled. "Loux is pleading insanity."

"You have got to be kidding me," Olivia grumbled.

"Well I agree that you have to be crazy to do that to your own child, but I think pleading insanity is pushing it," Elliot stated.

Alex groaned. "And to top it all off, Humphrey Herrera is the judge."

"Humphrey Her-what?" Olivia tried to repeat.

"Herrera. He just transferred over from New Jersey. Britton Loux is from Jersey too and from what I hear, Herrera is to Loux as Donnelly is to Casey and me," Alex explained.

"You've both had Donnelly as a judge before," Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah and you haven't always won those cases either," Elliot added with a smirk.

Alex glared at him as Huang left the interrogation room.

"What's the verdict?" Alex asked warily.

"Laurent is an alcoholic, but he's been away from it for quite some time now. This may sound a bit strange, but I believe his alcohol deprivation has caused him some problems," Huang stated.

"What kind of problems?" Elliot inquired.

"He's showing signs of both bipolar disease and schizophrenia. When I asked him when the voices started, he said after he stopped drinking incessantly," Huang stated.

"Is he competent to stand trial?" Alex wanted to know.

"Once we put him on some meds he will be," Huang told her. "I'll go put his prescription in."

"Schizophrenia, huh?" Olivia repeated. "Better not tell Casey. She's been awfully Charlie sensitive lately."

"Wonder why," Elliot mumbled.

"Because she feels something for Chris that she hasn't felt since Charlie," Olivia explained.

Elliot gave her an 'I knew that' look.

"Why does Casey keep falling for guys with the same first initial as her?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Well you could always ask her," Elliot said.

Alex and Olivia stared at him blankly, so Elliot jerked his thumb behind them. Casey was headed their way.

"Hey guys! How's the case going?" Casey asked.

"Not so good," Alex replied. "He's pleading insanity."

"Schizo, huh?" Casey guessed.

"Um…yeah," Alex said, looking at Olivia.

"Guys, it's okay," Casey assured. "I've dealt with schizo cases before."

"Huang said once he's on some meds he can stand trial," Alex added.

"That's good. So Liv, did the doctor give you a date?" Casey wanted to know.

"No," Olivia replied. "It's hard to tell when it's guaranteed to be premature."

"You both should be fine," Casey stated.

"That's what I keep telling her," Elliot pointed out.

Olivia shrugged.

"Who's the defense attorney?" Casey asked.

"Loux," Alex grumbled.

"Oh Britton's back?"

"That's exactly what he said to me when he saw me," Alex said.

"It proves it," Olivia started. "You two were meant for each other."

"Olivia," Alex warned.

"Did I miss something?" Casey asked.

"Olivia's been trying to set them up for years," Elliot explained.

"Have not," Olivia protested.

"Have to!" Alex exclaimed. "And as I've told you a thousand times before, it's not going to happen!"

"That's what you think," Olivia smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"He's the last thing I need right now," Alex stated. "The only thing I want right now is his client in jail."

**AN: I feel like something's missing from this chapter, but it may have been explained in the chapter before this. It's been too long since I've read it… **


	34. If This Is It

**AN: Last chapter! Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews over the past couple of years! Thanks to those who've been with me since the beginning, and even to those newcomers. Each one of you means a lot to me. :) Enjoy the last chapter of this _really _old story then go read some of my new stuff. They're like 100 times better, haha Enjoy!**

"Are you taking your meds?" Loux asked the next day in court.

"Yes," Laurent nodded.

"Do you still hear the voices?"

"Oh, I know they're still there. I may not be able to hear them, but they're still there."

"How do you know this?"

"I just do. They can't just tell me I could be a great king and then disappear."

"A great _king_, huh?" Loux repeated. "No further questions."

Alex approached the bench.

"What do you have to do to become a king?" she asked.

"Well, they told me I need to build an army," Laurent replied.

"How did you go about doing this?" Alex asked.

"I don't remember."

"Oh so you remember what your little friends told you to do, but you conveniently forgot how you went about following their orders. Is that right?"

"It's not really. The medication causes a lapse in my memory."

"So you don't remember locking your daughter up in the basement when she was 13 and raping her repeatedly, impregnating her with not one, but six of your grandchildren?"

"I never did that!" Laurent protested.

"Yes, you did," Alex said, showing him the DNA results. "And the DNA proves it. All seven of them, your 'original' daughter included, are yours."

"I didn't know what I was doing!"

Alex turned to walk away and Laurent just went off. He stood up.

"How dare you accuse me of such things!" Laurent screamed.

"Mr. Loux, control your client," Judge Humphrey Herrera ordered.

"Laurent, come on sit down," Loux instructed.

Laurent got down from the stand, but instead went after Alex. Elliot immediately got up to help defend her. He pushed Alex out of the way and while he did, Laurent managed to get a hold of his gun.

"Hey!" Elliot exclaimed when he noticed what had happened.

Laurent pointed the gun at him.

"Whoa," Elliot said, putting his hands up. "Just give me back my gun or at least put it down."

"Or what?" Laurent asked. "Maybe I'll shoot your wife instead."

He turned to Alex.

"She's not his wife," Olivia protested.

"Olivia," Elliot cautioned her.

"You're the wife?" he more stated than asked.

Olivia stared at him blankly, silently wishing she hadn't corrected him.

"Don't hurt her," Elliot instructed.

Olivia squeaked as she felt the cold metal of the gun against her head.

"What are you doing?" Loux wanted to know.

"You wanted insanity, here it is!" Laurent exclaimed. "Anybody moves and she and her baby die."

"Don't you dare," Elliot warned him.

"If you don't move, I won't have to," Laurent responded.

"So what? We're supposed to sit here all day?" Herrera asked.

"It depends," Laurent said.

"On what?" Alex wanted to know.

"Oh no," Olivia gasped.

"What's wrong Liv? What'd he do?" Elliot asked.

"He didn't do anything," Olivia started. "El, my water broke."

Elliot grew pale.

"Liv, are you sure? I mean you're not even seven months along yet," Elliot pointed out.

"Elliot, I did not just pee myself. My water broww…," Olivia groaned as she felt the first pains of contractions.

"You need to let her go," Alex told Laurent. "She's going to have her baby."

"My daughter gave birth to six babies with no medical assistance," Laurent said.

"Now he remembers," Alex grumbled.

"Please, let her go," Elliot begged.

"Dad."

Everyone turned to look at the back of the court room.

"Melissa?" Laurent asked.

"You need to let her leave," Melissa said.

"Who's that?" Alex whispered.

"The daughter he's been raping," Elliot whispered back.

"This doesn't concern you," Laurent shot back.

"The reason you're even here is because of me. Let the detective go, Dad," Melissa instructed.

"I can't believe that after everything he's done to her, she still calls him Dad," Alex mumbled.

For a while, nobody moved. Melissa and Laurent just stared at each other. Then Olivia doubled over from the pain of another contraction.

"Please," Olivia begged through the tears. "I need to go to the hospital. I'm too early."

Laurent tore his gaze form his daughter and looked down at Olivia. He stepped back.

"Go," he mumbled.

Nobody moved.

"Why are you still here? I said go!"

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled, reaching for Elliot.

"Good luck, Liv!" Alex called after her.

The bailiff managed to restrain Laurent. Herrera rapped his gavel.

"This court is in recess," he announced, shaking his head.

"How did Kathy do this four times?" Olivia complained.

"Hang in there Liv. You're doing great," Elliot assured her.

"You know as weird as it sounds, when this is all over, I can't wait to feel you inside of me again," Olivia told him.

"It's not weird, Liv. I just want to touch you too," Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Please touch me roughly," Olivia whispered back, with a wicked grin.

Another contraction came as Dr. Chase entered the room.

"You ready to do this?" she asked.

"Will the baby be okay?" Olivia asked between breaths.

"We won't know until it's out," Dr. Chase replied.

Olivia looked at Elliot before nodding. About an hour later, the baby finally started to crown.

"Come on Olivia, push," Dr. Chase instructed.

"I can't," Olivia cried.

"Yes, you can," Elliot assured her. "You can do this baby."

"The head's out," Dr. Chase announced. "One more push, Olivia. Make it a big one."

Olivia groaned and squeezed Elliot's hand so hard, he thought she broke it. _I_ _always knew she was strong_, Elliot thought.

"She's not breathing. Get her to intensive care," Dr. Chase ordered.

"She? It's a girl? Wait, what do you mean 'not breathing'?" Olivia panicked.

"Calm down, Liv," Elliot said, rubbing her back.

"El, our _daughter_ isn't breathing and you want me to calm down?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"She'll breath Olivia, she will," Elliot told her.

Olivia sighed and wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. Elliot kissed her cheek.

"I guess biting your left ear worked. It's a girl," Elliot told her.

Olivia smiled. "Good old wives tales."

Dr. Chase came back into the room.

"How's she doing?" Olivia asked, worried.

"She's breathing," Dr. Chase came replied.

"Oh thank God," Olivia sighed with relief.

Elliot hugged her.

"We're going to leave her in the intensive care unit a bit longer to make sure everything is okay. Besides her small size, she seems to be healthy," Dr. Chase explained.

Eventually, Kelsey Anne Stabler was brought in to meet her parents. Olivia held her daughter and smiled.

"Look what we did, El. I…we have a daughter," Olivia smiled.

"You know Liv, today's Mothers Day and I didn't get you anything," Elliot confessed.

"Yeah you did. I'm holding her," Olivia said. "This is the best Mothers Day present ever."

Elliot hugged his wife and then took his baby girl into his arms. As Olivia smiled at her family, she couldn't help but think about how crazy the past year had been. It was full of ups, downs, love, hate, laughter, and tears. But one thing was for sure, she had finally found her place in the world. It was as Casey's and Alex's best friend, Elliot's wife, and Kelsey's mom. Life was amazing right now. And to think, it all started with that mistletoe…

**AN: El Fin. Thoughts?**


End file.
